


The Sun Will Rise Again

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All the Durins and Baggins and Tooks are hella adorable and awsome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And car accidents but it's safe to read about them as they're not detailed at all, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Auckland, BILBO AND THORIN ARE IDIOTS IN LOVE, BIlbo is a student in Auckland, BTW, Bilbo is a writer btw, Depression, Fluff, GOSH, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor dwalin/ori frerin/tauriel legolas/gimli thranduil/bard and dís/vili, New Zealand, Now that it's completed let me add some tags, One's just mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queenstown, The Durins own a winery in Queenstown, There's a couple small fights, and I mean in love, but you'll see it so you can skip it, finally some cuddles, sexytimes in later chapter, they're goldsmiths as well, you just wait and see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, 25 years old, has left his hometown to study. Or was it; ran away from a certain home and memories, also to figure out what he wants in life, and what he’ll need to do to make his life a happier one again?  </p>
<p>It doesn't take long before he realise that which he has left is what he loves the most, and needs. However, before he can come back for good, he has school to finish and himself to work with, and with an old friend helping to push him in the direction to a bit happier life, also some more emotions to go through.</p>
<p>Then again, life’s never easy, now is it? What would it be without the occasional downs, or such unexpected happenings and responsibility it affects the rest of your life? </p>
<p>And what is it with these memories of England?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roots And Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic title; From Amorphis' song "A New Day"  
> Chapter title; Roots and Beginnings by Howard Shore from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King
> 
> If you want the beginning more depressing than it is, go to soundrown.com and put on some rain ;)
> 
> Comments, and kudos, are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> And if you find anything weird or wrong, please tell me!  
> The story's unbeta'd.
> 
> If you have any questions about the pictures, or anything, just ask!
> 
> Please keep in mind that I'm not from New Zealand, but I do plan on going on a working holiday there in a couple years!
> 
> Hope you like this lil fic of mine, thank you for checking it out, and reading it ♡  
> You can also find me on tumblr, same name as here :)

 

Rain. Again. Ironic how the weather often seems to fit him, as cloudy as his mind, and as grey and dull as he feel. Bilbo tightens his grip on the mug in his hands, feeling the heat warm his cold fingers, and the fragrance of the fruity tea with too much honey steam up in to his nose, lifting his mood if only a little.

He sighs into his mug before taking a large sip, relishing in how the liquid burns his throat, warming his body from the inside. The skies are closer when he again looks out of the large windows in the living room of his small, Victorian house. Well, Gandalf’s house of course. He has never understood how Gandalf is always able to help, but a house all to himself instead of one of those small, uncomfortable student flats while he is here to study, is something he could never say no to.

Thunder roars somewhere in the distance. Even darker skies rolls towards Herne Bay, ready to make Auckland darker and wetter than it already is. Bilbo curls his toes in and out inside his large woollen socks. They're his father’s socks, or, used to be his. His mother used to complain about how cold his feet always were, making a new pair of large, fluffy woollen socks every year as soon as the cold arrived.

Oh. His mother. His beloved Belladonna.

She had called him a week ago. Told him of his neighbours and cousins, of his little cousin Frodo, the 1 year old who happily walks around and talks to everyone he meets. It had been so good to hear her voice again, her happy, rolling laughter. But it didn’t take long before her strong, cheerful voice had turned serious, heavy and tearful.

_“I don’t want to worry you; I know you struggle with school and got your mind full of things. But I have postponed this long enough I believe.”_

He had managed to pull it out of her, after minutes of heavy silence and _“is something wrong? What’s wrong? Please, tell me!”_

He had stumbled backwards into the closest wall when the words “breast" and "cancer” had escaped his mother’s lips. Sliding down until he reached the floor, tucking his legs close to himself, his head resting on his knees. He had had trouble breathing, and cried until the tears ran out.

_“Bilbo! There’s a reason why I am calling you now!”_ his mother had yelled into the phone.Then she had laughed. Told him she would most likely have to remove her breasts, but it wouldn’t be much change since there wasn’t much to remove anyway. Bilbo couldn’t understand how she was able to laugh.

She had of course known how he would react. And not long after the phone call, Gandalf had walked in and found him curled up like a ball against the wall in the living room.

 

It pains him not to be able to go home. He had made sure to leave a good amount of hours between his home, and his now new home. He have to take a plane to get there. It had been good in the beginning, he had enjoyed being on his own, having a whole house for himself, and being able to do what he wanted when he wanted. Almost right beside his house, on the other side of a few trees and another house, is a beach. The feeling of sand under his toes, and view over Cooks Bay always manage to pull his lips into a smile. He had enjoyed experiencing a much bigger, and new city, and loved exploring it. The adventures he have in the big city now, is the bus ride to the centre to get to school, with the occasional stroll to grab a cup of tea or smoothie and pastry, or do some shopping.

It has been 1.5 year. 1.5 good years. Apart from the moments where his sombre mood and anxiety got the best of him. Like today. He longs for home, his mother, and the mountains. Friends as well, now that Ori has finished school and gone back to Queenstown, he is even more alone than before.

But it does no good to wallow in anything and everything. Dragging a hand through his sandy coloured curls, he sighs again as he looks at the darken sky before turning around, heading for the kitchen.

Happy he had made a chocolate cake earlier; he cuts off a large slice and make another cup of tea, before shuffling back to the living room. He wraps a blanket around himself, enjoying the warmth and comfort as well as the chocolate, until he falls asleep curled up in the sofa.

 

**

Days filled with not much other than rain, has finally passed. Instead, he’s halfway through the semester and exams is coming up, making him yet again feel stressed, drained, and anxious. Only one year left. One year filled with papers, exams, reading and writing. Considering it is a writer he wants to be, it’s no surprise. Yet school leave him with little joy, making him read and write of subjects he have little interest in. Tired of always having to do what is expected of him, not being able to read and write about what he is actually interested in, leaves him no inspiration nor motivation when he have the time to do so since he's already written so much he can’t come up with a story.

Putting all his thoughts of school in the back of his mind, Bilbo notices how full [Albert Park ](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Albert+Park/@-36.850463,174.76797,3a,75y,354.1h,90.87t/data=!3m8!1e1!3m6!1sEIvlwzzT5aoAAAAGOwYG0g!2e0!3e11!6s%2F%2Fgeo2.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DEIvlwzzT5aoAAAAGOwYG0g%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dmaps_sv.tactile.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D100%26h%3D80%26yaw%3D113.9976%26pitch%3D0!7i3840!8i1920!4m2!3m1!1s0x6d0d47e4a92fcab1:0xf00ef62249cc060!6m1!1e1)really is. Midday, the sun is warming considerably, but thankfully a pleasant warmth. Gandalf has asked to meet him for lunch; if he shows up is uncertain. Either way, the day is young and Bilbo is determined to enjoy it no matter what. He has been stuck in his little house for what feels like weeks, making it harder to make his way to the university and centre of Auckland, going from being all alone for several days to surrounded by people is never easy.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and enjoys the sun burning his skin. The smell of summer, and the sound of the fountain close by for some reason making him calmer.

“My dear Bilbo!” a voice exclaims. Bilbo opens his eyes, and smiles when he see Gandalf approaching. His grey, short hair is neatly combed back, and his usual grey suit exchanged with a pair of light cotton trousers and grey shirt.

“You came.”  
  
“I bring you lunch, and this is what I get. Of course I came,” Gandalf huffs as he sits down on the bench.

“You’ve stood me up before you know,” Bilbo chuckles, “oh don’t look at me like that, I’m glad you’re here, uncle.”

 

Bilbo lets out a pleasant sigh after taking his first bite of the small meat pie Gandalf brought him.

“You spoil me,” he says, taking another big bite, savouring the lovely taste of perfect pastry and meaty fill. It reminds him of home.

“Only the best for you, my boy,” Gandalf chuckles as he bites into his own pie.

“So tell me, how are you?”  
  
Bilbo stops chewing. He is always so curious, and always has to ask or say something that makes Bilbo’s mood slowly turn again.  
“Good,” Bilbo replies around a mouthful. Gandalf looks over at him, arching one of his bushy brows.

“I know you’re not going to leave me alone before I tell, I might as well get it over with,” he sighs. “Mum’s going in for surgery soon, Ori went home to Queenstown a few weeks ago since he’s done with school, and school is stressful and drains me, leaving me with no energy or inspiration to write my own stories. I dropped one of my favourite mugs the other day, covering your tiles in tea and shards.”

“I never really do anything, I'm lonely and I want to go home,” he whispers, stuffing the rest of the pie in his mouth.  
"I want to see mountains again, Gandalf, mountains."

Gandalf sighs and hands him a napkin, followed by another paper bag that make Bilbo’s eyes widen. Croissant with hazelnut filling. He moans when the pastry melts on his tongue, no longer feeling so vulnerable and bad for telling someone how he really is feeling.

“Almost two years have passed, and they've flown by, soon this year is over as well and you can finally go back home. You’re a good lad, Bilbo, a strong one too. I know you’ve had a few rough years, with your father’s passing, moving out, school, now your mother is ill.” Gandalf sighs and lays a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “It’s not so bad living here, now is it,” he chuckles.  
  
“You’ll be fine, enjoy it while you can. I’m going South soon because of business, I’ll be looking after your mum then,” he says and smiles, tightening his grip on the shoulder before letting go.

“Thank you,” Bilbo says and swallows the last bit of croissant before licking his fingers.

“Lunch again in two days?”

“I’ll be here,” Bilbo says with a small smile, watching Gandalf toss the paper bags in the bin before leaving him alone on the bench with his thoughts once again.

No, it isn’t so bad living here, he thinks. He like the hustle and bustle of the city, the excitement of finding new places, like a café or bookstore, as well as the feeling of being able to walk around without anyone knowing you, or caring about who you are and where you’re going. He like university as well, but it’s still school.

Most of all, Bilbo likes his house. It’s old, but still modern, yet homely and comfortable, just how he likes it. With dark wooden floors, white walls, heavy burgundy rugs in the hallway and living room. He doesn’t have much furniture, but the wooden dining table and chairs, bookshelves, 46” TV as well as the large sofa Gandalf had bought before Bilbo moved in, make his little living room perfect. The kitchen’s small, but with room for a white table and two chairs, and as long as he is able to cook, bake, and make tea, he doesn’t care for the size nor how the room really look. His bedroom is sparse, and not much more than a bed to fill the space. What he likes best, is the small second floor and the veranda up there, the armchair he can sit and read in, and enjoy the view over the bay.

Bilbo stretches his legs and get up from the bench. He has already been out for a few hours, a walk around the centre and some grocery shopping would only do him good before he go back home.

 

**

 

Friday, and again he sits on the usual bench by the fountain, waiting for Gandalf. Bilbo pulls his burgundy cardigan tighter around himself; it’s warm but still colder than what it had been on Wednesday, also making him exchange his dark blue shorts into brown chinos.

“Of course he’s not showing up,” Bilbo mutters to himself after waiting for almost half an hour.  
“You’re waiting for someone?” a rich voice next to him asks.

Bilbo jumps at the voice, turning to see who’s sitting next to him. In all his annoyance of Gandalf not showing up, he hasn’t paid attention to anything around him, apparently not even noticing someone sitting down on the same bench. Someone so utterly handsome Bilbo realises he has been staring for longer than what would be considered normal when the man starts to chuckle.  
“Ah, ehm, yes,” he stutters, “you too?”  
“Aye, but Gandalf’s known to not always show up, so I don’t know why I even did.”  
Bilbo furrows his brow, “you… You know Gandalf?”

Why would Gandalf ask to meet him if he was going to meet someone else? Also, why isn’t that old man bothering to meet either of them?

“You’re waiting for him as well? How kind of him to not meet with either of us.” The man huffs a laugh.  
“Thorin,” he says holding out his hand.  
“Bilbo.”  
  
His small hand fit perfectly in Thorin’s, and he wonders how it would be to cuddle with this large man, or just holding his hand. Or having Thorin’s large, muscled arm around his shoulders. His cheeks quickly grow warm when he realise he has held on to Thorin’s hand for a while, and was again staring at him. Bilbo slowly pull his hand back into his lap, awkwardly clearing his throat as he does, only to earn a chuckle and smirk by Thorin.

“Well, I… I need to get going,” he says and stands up. “It was nice meeting you, I’ll see you around,” he says with a smile and walks away before Thorin is able to say much more than ‘likewise’, and reaches into his pocket to get his phone.

Of course something had come up, and Gandalf hadn’t been able to meet him, nor tell him he wasn’t coming.

“Yes, yes alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Bilbo sighs and hangs up, frowning as he puts the phone back in his pocket.

  
**

Feeling the sun almost burn his legs through the dark trousers, Bilbo is glad he had put on a light, grey t-shirt, almost ripping his button-up shirt off to get changed when he realised how warm it was outside. Walking up Queen Street, he’s confident Gandalf won’t show up today either. However, he’s not so cruel he won’t at least wait a few minutes to see if he actually does, and then he will head to Whitcoulls to spend his money on books before grabbing lunch somewhere. Lost in his own thoughts, he strolls up the street, and before he’s done making plans for his entire lazy Saturday, walks straight into someone.

Unable to properly react and focus on what’s going on, strong hands grab his arms before he stumbles further backwards with the risk of falling. Catching his breath, Bilbo peers up, his eyes landing on shiny, blue ones, the crinkles around the eyes growing more and more visible as the man in front of him let out a laugh.

Why would it be anyone else than the man he met yesterday, of course he had to walk straight into Thorin. The man is looking gorgeous in a dark t-shirt that emphasises his eye colour, and is the perfect colour against his slightly tanned skin, dark hair, and black trousers, and in his hand is a leather jacket. Now that, must look great on him, Bilbo thinks.  

“I apologise, guess I rounded that corner a bit too fast,” Thorin says.

He releases the grip on Bilbo’s arms, and Bilbo almost lets out a small whine at the loss of the comfortable warmth.  
“It’s... Ah... It’s alright,”  
  
“Please don’t tell me you’re also supposed to meet Gandalf?”

Bilbo furrows his brow. Gandalf not showing up was one thing, him making Thorin meet him at the same time… What is that old man planning?

“I take your expression as a yes then,” Thorin chuckles.  
  
“Yes, eh, yes, I was supposed to meet him actually. You as well?”  
  
Thorin nods, and there is that smirk again.

Bilbo shakes his head. His smile, those eyes, not to forget those broad shoulders, strong hands, lovely beard, and dark hair, have been on his mind since he first laid eyes on the man yesterday. It won’t do him any good thinking such thoughts, he can always try, but he really doesn’t have the confidence to believe this man would be interested in him. No. He'll just have to accept the fact that Gandalf has stood him up and made a fool of him yet again, see the man go, and spend the rest of his weekend wallowing in his ridiculous self-pity along with an unhealthy amount of green tea and whatever cake he will whip up in the kitchen tonight.

“I was indeed,” Thorin says as he looks around.

Bilbo stuffs his hands in his pockets, kicking the pavement under his feet.  
  
“Well, just because he’s decided to abandon us today as well, doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy this day now that we’re out.”  
   
“Ah, yes, true enough. I hope you have a good day then,” Bilbo says and straightens up. All plans forgotten, he gets ready to walk down one of the streets close by.  
  
“Hey,” Thorin grabs his arm just when Bilbo is about to walk past the man.  
“I didn’t mean you had to go.”  
  
Looking up at him from under his curls, Bilbo frowns. As Thorin, for the second time already, let go of his arm, Bilbo opens his mouth to ask what he meant, only to be cut off by Thorin.

“I meant, you were also probably supposed to have lunch with Gandalf, so I guess you, like me, are hungry.”

“I am, but what...”  
  
“Will you have lunch with me?”

Bilbo’s eyes widens. Thorin is actually interested in spending time with him. He looks at the man in front of him, the smile tugging on his lips when Thorin shifts from one foot to another, his smile shyer and not quite so confident now.

“I’d love to.”

His cheeks grow warm, and his smile wider, as Thorin’s eyes almost twinkle and disappear when his smile grows.

“Good!” he exclaims and starts to walk. Bilbo feel his heart speed up as he follows Thorin across the street, almost nauseated by more and more butterflies filling his stomach. Other than Gandalf, the last person he had hung out with was Ori.

Whom had moved back home two months ago.

 

Crossing another street, Bilbo swallows heavily and looks up at the Sky Tower now standing proud and tall right before him.  
“Where are going?” he asks just as he crash with Thorin’s back.

“Oh dear, I am so sorry, I-… I’ll try not to walk into you any more today.”  
  
Thorin laughs and turns around.  
“Up there.”  
  
Bilbo follows Thorin’s gaze. Of course he is dragging him with him to the top of the Sky tower.

 

Bilbo looks out over Auckland. Despite the slight fright of being so high up, he has to admit the [view](https://www.skycityauckland.co.nz/restaurants/orbit/virtual-tour/) is stunning. The sun is shining, ocean sparkling, and the city steaming with life. In front of him, Thorin has pulled out a chair, motioning for him to sit down. He unclenches his hands, realising he’s been holding onto the hem of his t-shirt, and walks over to Thorin.

His eyes grow wide when looking through the glass that now is right next to him, the view really is beautiful.

“Please don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights,” Thorin chuckles nervously.  
  
Bilbo’s head snaps up, his gaping mouth turning into a smile.

“Oh, I, no not really. I’ve just never been up here, never been so high up before, well except when flying of course." Bilbo looks out over Auckland again, and the sparkling blue ocean, it’s as if he’s still staring into Thorin’s eyes. He smiles and looks back at him, accepting the menu in Thorin’s hand. 

 

Bilbo can feel his stomach rumble, the list of delicious dishes making his mouth water. The lunch dishes seem to Bilbo to be more fancy, dinner dishes, but being Saturday; he flips the menu over to look at the brunch options.

Thorin lets out a small laugh when Bilbo’s stomach yet again growl.  
“Oh dear,” Bilbo laughs and put down the menu.  
  
“We better order before it protests again,” Thorin says and gestures for a waiter to come.

It doesn’t take long before the food arrive, and the table is filled. Bilbo raise a brow as Thorin’s food is placed before him, never has he seen fried egg on a burger, but it does look delicious. His own food definitely seem delicious; egg, honey cured bacon, sausages, tomatoes, mushrooms. It reminds him instantly of home, and his mother’s own cooking. He quickly take a forkful; turning red the moment he realise he has let out a tiny moan. Thorin laughs, earning a slightly evil look by Bilbo, but another bite of the burger also make him hum in satisfaction.

 

Bilbo looks from Thorin and the waiter gathering their plates, to the glass surrounding him.  
“It.. It moved. It moved while we ate,” he says with wide eyes and look out over the city, a different part of the city this time, and with full view over Devonport.  
“This part of the tower rotates once every hour, letting you have the chance to see even more!” Thorin says with a smile.

The waiter comes back again, Bilbo is still gaping at the view not noticing her presence.  
“Bilbo, could I buy you a glass of wine?”  
  
Bilbo turns his head to look at Thorin, “sorry, what?” he ask, glancing down at his hand when he notice the heat. Thorin has gently laid his hand on his to get his attention. Seeing it slide away, Bilbo is tempted to grab it and hold on to it. The feeling of Thorin’s large, warm hand on his own, make his stomach flutter.  
  
“A glass of wine?”  
  
“ Oh, oh yes, thank you. White please.”

“One of your own, mister Durin?” the waiter ask.  
  
“Yes please, this year’s Sauvignon Blanc.”

Before Bilbo is able to ask, or even think of what it was he wanted to ask, two glasses appear between them, along with two plates with pecan pie, chocolate ice cream, brandy custard and strawberries. Deciding to taste the wine before attacking his lovely, unexpected dessert, Bilbo take a small sip, quickly followed by two bigger ones.  
  
“Oh,” he sighs happily enjoying the taste.  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
“Fruity, fresh and not too dry, just how I like.”  
  
The waiter smiles and fill Thorin’s glass.  
“I’m glad you enjoy it, I do appreciate this wine myself,” Thorin says.  
  
Bilbo notices the bottle in the corner of his eye, turning to get a better look at it. The bottle is dark green, with a golden label decorated with a mountain. Noticing the elegant writing, Bilbo furrow his brow as he read “Durin Estate.”

He looks over at Thorin, opening his mouth to ask; he had just heard the waiter call him Durin, hadn’t he?

“Not only do I drink wine master Baggins, I make it as well!” Thorin says, unable to hide a large grin. The waiter re-fills Bilbo’s glass, smirking as she walks away again.

“You,” Bilbo looks down into his glass, “you made this?”

“Aye, I did. Well, might not have picked the grapes and such myself but. My family owns a winery, in Queenstown,” Thorin replies and takes a sip as well.

“You certainly did a great job,” Bilbo says into his glass before almost emptying it yet again, Thorin’s deep laughter making his heart beat slightly faster.

“Wait,” he says abruptly, “Queenstown?”

“That’s where I’m from,” Thorin says with a smile, visibly fond of his hometown.

“I’m... I’m from Queenstown as well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this is where I pretend Bilbo lives; https://www.google.com/maps/@-36.849486,174.726194,3a,90y,195.05h,80.66t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1sSBU1DHi0qndWCq4SrI_QgQ!2e0!6s%2F%2Fgeo2.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DSBU1DHi0qndWCq4SrI_QgQ%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dmaps_sv.tactile.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D100%26h%3D80%26yaw%3D234.54683%26pitch%3D0!7i13312!8i6656
> 
> Sorry, not sorry, to the ones living there. I just like it alright :D 
> 
> Albert Park; https://www.google.com/maps/place/Albert+Park/@-36.850463,174.76797,3a,75y,354.1h,90.87t/data=!3m8!1e1!3m6!1sEIvlwzzT5aoAAAAGOwYG0g!2e0!3e11!6s%2F%2Fgeo2.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DEIvlwzzT5aoAAAAGOwYG0g%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dmaps_sv.tactile.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D100%26h%3D80%26yaw%3D113.9976%26pitch%3D0!7i3840!8i1920!4m2!3m1!1s0x6d0d47e4a92fcab1:0xf00ef62249cc060!6m1!1e1 
> 
> (If you watch/have watched The Almighty Johnsons, this is the park Anders and Gaia once meet ;)) 
> 
> And here's how the restaurant Orbit 360 looks, and some of the view from the it at the top of the Sky Tower;  
> https://www.skycityauckland.co.nz/restaurants/orbit/virtual-tour/
> 
> Here's a better view over Auckland;  
> https://www.google.com/maps/place/36%C2%B050'53.9%22S+174%C2%B045'43.7%22E/@-36.848375,174.762438,3a,75y,270.87h,76.68t/data=!3m8!1e1!3m6!1spaaoqoUDgi8AAAQW-bfXgg!2e0!3e11!6s%2F%2Fgeo0.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DpaaoqoUDgi8AAAQW-bfXgg%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dmaps_sv.tactile.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D203%26h%3D100%26yaw%3D213.74728%26pitch%3D0!7i4000!8i2000!4m2!3m1!1s0x0:0x0?hl=no


	2. What are you afraid of?

 

October slowly turned to November, and November to December, bringing the sunny and warm weather.  
November also meant exams. As well as even more lunches and dinners with Thorin, which again meant more distraction than usual from studying, forcing Bilbo to consume an even unhealthier amount of tea, cakes, and reading and writing until the next morning.

 

“It’s done. It’s finally over.” Bilbo sighs as he kicks of his shoes, slams the door shut, shuffles into the living room and falls onto his couch. December, and the second school year is over. Two weeks has passed since the last exam, and the semester finally ended. The worry and stress had been clinging on, not releasing its grip until now. It was as he wandered around Coxs Bay, thinking about what do to tomorrow, he had realised that he’s done.

He feels relieved, his shoulders finally slump and arms rests loosely at his sides, no longer right under his ears. The hollow, weird feeling somewhere in his chest is slowly creeping back, his days has been so full of reading, writing, and a lunch now and then with Thorin, he has barely had time to think of much else. Barely had time to be all alone with nothing to do and no one to talk with. 

It dawns on him how quiet it is. No students bothering him, no laptop being frantically written on, no pen scribbling, no Thorin talking and laughing, and being midday and Friday there’s not many neighbours at home, nor kids playing in the street or down at the beach.

Sighing, Bilbo rolls over onto his side, pushes himself up and off the couch. Grabbing the remote on the wooden table, he turns on the TV to get rid of the silence. MasterChef Australia. His stomach grumble when he doesn’t move away from the TV, the dishes filling the screen looking too tasty.

As well as his complaining stomach, his head feels heavy again, and his nose is starting to feel stuffed. Everything that has been going on the last months is apparently catching up with him, and despite the few, slightly healthy lunches with Thorin, he hasn’t really taken great care of himself lately, no wonder his body is protesting.

 

Yawning he walks around the couch, and into the kitchen. The ready meals in the freezer is tempting, so is the sausages and bacon in the fridge. Thankfully, the salmon filet is tempting as well, and he rubs it in with salt, pepper, drizzle over lemon juice, and put it in an oily dish and into the oven. But a meal eaten while watching MasterChef needs to be good, really good. Looking around in the fridge once more, he grabs a couple potatoes and carrots, cuts them into large dices and throws them into the dish with the fish before seasoning them and sprinkling some thyme and parmesan over the potatoes.

With a plate of fish, potatoes and carrots in one hand, and a slice of whole grain bread with a little too much butter in the other, he settles down in the couch again.

Taking another large bite, he have to admit he’s a good cook, grateful for his mother who’s taught him everything he knows. He should cook proper meals more often, maybe invite Thorin so he has a reason to cook a lovely dinner and dessert.

The fork in his hand stops mere centimetres before his gaping mouth and wide eyes. He doesn’t really want to invite Thorin just to have a reason to cook. He genuinely want to invite him for his company. A small whimper escapes him before finally taking the fork in his mouth. _When did this happen._ Since when did he want to invite someone for dinner, and why Thorin. When had these feelings that made his stomach feel like a home for butterflies appeared? Why did they have to hit him like this? _Rude body,_ he thinks.

As if reading his mind, Bilbo’s phone vibrates loudly in the seat next to him.  
  
_“Going out with a couple friends tonight. Want to go with me?”_  
  
Bilbo drags a hand through his curls, sighs, and curls up on the couch.  
“Why, why now,” he mutters as he buries his face in the brown and burgundy pillows. His head decides to pound harder than before, helping him reach a decision.  
  
**_“Not feeling well tonight, sorry,”_** he replies. To be fair, it’s not a lie. Nor is it quite the truth. Sure, his head hurts, and his throat is soar, if only a little bit, but he’s not so sick he can’t go out.

Meeting new people has never been a favourite thing. Go out with who knows how many people for drinks, is certainly something he’s not in the mood for. He wouldn’t mind meeting Thorin again. In fact, he wants to so badly he considers texting him telling he’s coming anyway. But the comforts of home wins. As it does most of the time.

The phone vibrates again, his heart jumping in his chest at the sound.  
  
_“Are you sick? Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want me to bring you food or something?”_

Bilbo groans into the pillow. Not only is the man the most handsome person Bilbo has seen, but he’s charming, fun, interesting, have the sexiest voice he’s ever heard, and, why did he have to be so damn sweet and kind as well.

 _“ **No no, don’t worry about me, but thank you, really. Just going to have some tea then go to bed.”**_  
  
_“Dinner when you’re feeling better?”_  
  
_**“Yeah, sure.”**_  
  
_“Great. Have a good evening Bilbo, get well.”_

  
With a smile, he tosses the phone onto the coffee table, and gets out of the couch to do as he said; make a cup of tea. At least agreeing to dinner later made him feel better, and safe that Thorin doesn’t think he don’t want to see him again. As well as the fact that he really is sick, not lying to not having to leave the house. As he’s done so many times before.

 

**

 

For four days, Bilbo has been locked up in his house, mulling over life, his future, his mother and home, about Thorin. The weather pulled him out of his couch and onto the porch yesterday afternoon, being the beginning of December and too hot, the air inside had almost been suffocating.

Thorin have texted him every day, asking how he is feeling, if he is well again. This morning, Bilbo finally relented, realising that not only did he miss Thorins company, but he should probably get out of his house again soon.

 

Stepping into his shoes, and closing the door to his house, Bilbo takes a deep breath before leaving.

Making his way towards centre of Ponsonby through Coxs Bay Park, Bilbo is both grateful and annoyed by how quiet it is. Grateful to simply enjoy the peace and muster all his courage. Annoyed by the nerves, and the beats of his heart that’s for some reason too loud in his ears. Annoyed by the fact he have to prepare himself for dinner. He’s often had to prepare himself mentally, but his body is being ridiculous today.

Whatever it was that had been making his head and throat hurt, threatening to make him sick, was as good as vanished when Bilbo woke up the morning after Thorin had asked him out. Despite how much he wanted to see Thorin again, he had said he needed a couple days to get better. It was… It was almost as if he was scared of meeting him. Hell, he still is.

Right now there’s nowhere he’d rather be, than somewhere with Thorin. Nothing he’d rather do, then listen to the beautiful voice tell him more of Thorin’s family, of his home, anything about himself. And seeing the love of what he speaks of in his shining, blue eyes.

Bilbo’s legs starts walking faster, his nails scratching the inside of his palms. Even though they haven’t met that many times, Bilbo is certain he’s interested in more than just being friends with Thorin. He has never been in a proper relationship before; the thought of being in one only making him nervous. He doesn’t know how to be in one, what if he fucks it up, or worse, what if Thorin only see him as a friend, and that’s it; the only way he can have him in his life.

And there he is. Bilbo lets out a small gasp when he sees Thorin on the other side of the road, leaning against the low concrete wall framing the seating area outdoors. His arms are crossed, the top buttons of his plaid shirt open, of course. Just as he crosses the road, Thorin notices him, and smiles. The big, beautiful smile that makes Bilbo’s knees weak.

“Hello,” Bilbo says with a smile when he finally reach Thorin.

“Hey,” Thorin says, the smile still wide. He extends his hand towards the restaurant, Freeman and Grey, “shall we?” he asks.

Bilbo nods, and follows Thorin inside.

 

They take a seat by a dark wooden table at the terrace of the second floor, and it doesn’t take long before a cheerful waiter come out with their food. Bilbo has never been good at deciding, especially not when it concerns food and there’s too many tasty options, getting frustrated with himself, he had let Thorin order for them. A small laugh across the table confirms that the surprised look on his face hasn’t gone unnoticed.

Three platters of food take up the space between them, there’s small soft shell chicken tacos, garlic and herb prawn-skewers, and beer battered fries with aioli and tomato sauce. Thorin has ordered sharing platters, the thought of Thorin wanting to share food with Bilbo like this, as well as all the tasty food he’s ordered, make him look up and give the man a large grin. Thorin is already munching on a taco, and Bilbo looks back down at the food so he can start eating as well.

He lets out a quiet “oh my god,” as he bites into the third prawn, reaching for some fries before he’s even done chewing. The food is too delicious, not having bothered making any proper and tasty food at home the last couple of days, is making his hunger gnaw and the joy of stuffing his face more prominent than usual.

 

The sun is shining over Auckland, filling the terrace with warmth. More couples have found their way to the restaurant, and the space is brimming with lively chatter, clinking glasses and the smell of good food. Except for their occasional pleasant hums, Bilbo and Thorin enjoy their first bites and tastes of each dish in content silence. But to listen to the traffic and happy conversation around them, is never fun for too long.

“So, what have you done lately?” Bilbo asks before popping some fries in his mouth.

“Not much, really.”

“Nothing fun?”

“I’m just working, taking care of some business concerning my family’s winery.”

“Oh, can I ask what?”

“I… I can’t really tell. Some legal matters, and such.”

Thorin smiles, albeit a small one, and takes a sip of his cola before picking up a skewer.

“That’s alright,” Bilbo says with a smile, “so, are you going back to Queenstown for Christmas?”

Thorin smiles at the mention of his hometown, and that Bilbo aren’t going to ask further about his business in Auckland.

“Yeah, in two weeks’ time. You?”

“Yes, yes I am. It will be good to come home, get out of this town for a bit.”

Bilbo chuckles, but feels his heart sink at the mention of his home.

“It will. Would you… Would you tell me about your home, your family?”

“I... Well, my mother and I live in Queenstown, on the side of Queenstown Hill. Close to neighbours but still alone, with the forest and mountainside as our backyard.”

Bilbo rests his chin in his hand, the elbow on the table, and looks back at a smiling Thorin.

“My father built the house, for my mother. He wanted her to wake up to the view of the lake and mountains, be close to the forest, but also the city. My second cousin also live in

Queenstown, with his wife and their baby. So it’ll be good to come back home, see them all again,” he smiles.

“Your father sounds like a great man.”

“Yeah he… He was.”

Thorin notices Bilbo’s watery eyes, how he looks down at the table and taking a deep breath, before putting on a smile. He reaches out and take Bilbo’s hand that is resting on the table, holding on to it, stroking his thumb slowly over the back of it.

“I’ve told you much of my family before, but not that I as well have lost my father. Heart attack five years ago.”

“Like my father, but three years ago.”

For a short moment, they sit there without speaking. That both of them, still so young, has lost their fathers, they hate it. But both understands, their loss and grief.

Thorin smiles and retract his hand, leaving Bilbo missing the warmth and the comfort it gave him.

“So, celebrating Christmas with that big family of yours? Those annoying relatives and boisterous nephews?”

They both laugh, and are grateful for steering the conversation to more happy topics.

“I am,” Thorin laughs.

And while the chatter and laughter continues, the sun slowly sinks, leaving the terrace cold in the shadow. Bilbo groans as he gets up from his chair, the platters on the table are empty, and it feels like he has eaten everything by himself. The chill makes the hair on his arms stand, and he pulls on his brown cardigan while following Thorin into the restaurant, down to the first floor and out on the street. He looks up the road to where he came from, then down to the closest bus stop, and thinks how he should be smart and healthy and walk home but how awful it would be to walk for over 30 minutes after eating so much.

“Do you want a lift home?”

Bilbo looks up at Thorin, “you really don’t have to, I can walk.”

“Nonsense, if you’re as full as me you don’t want to walk. Come, I’ll drive you, even if you so live right up the street.”

Bilbo smiles and follows him to his car. He lets out a quiet “ooh” when Thorin opens the door to a big, shiny, black bmw, and gestures for him to get in. The inside is spotless, and with comfortable dark, leather seats.

They drive in silence, the only words spoken being Bilbo’s directions.

He’s torn when the car stops outside his house. He wants to lean over and kiss Thorin so badly. Isn’t that what one usually do after a date? And dinners where one get flushed cheeks and butterflies by looking at each other, words get stumbled over, and hands touch in a soft and loving way, is considered dates. Aren’t they? They might not have been out that many times, or know each other so well. But for some reason it feels like they’ve always known each other.

Looking over at Thorin, Bilbo sees one hand gripping the steering wheel almost hard enough to make the knuckles white, and one dragging through his hair. He looks back at him when he notices Bilbo staring, “thanks for tonight, I had a good time.”

“Yeah, thanks, I did too,” Bilbo says.

“Meet again soon?”

“Sure, anytime.”

Bilbo opens the door and gets out, saying a quick goodbye before closing it and hurrying into his house. Turning towards the door, he locks it, and lets his head fall against it. He had been having such a good evening, with good food, good company, and he had enjoyed learning more about Thorin’s large family, and their discussions about wine, food, their hometown, everything and nothing.

Why did he have the feeling Thorin was hiding something? Why did this nauseous feeling deep in his stomach have to be there, making him doubt himself? What if Thorin wasn’t interested in anything anymore?

He should’ve just kissed him when he had the chance. 


	3. Devonport

 

Dodging another stressful shopper, Bilbo slides over to the aisles with biscuits and snatch a box of Tim Tam.  
“Good to have something on the walk home,” he thinks. If he ever gets out of this place. Judging by the amount of people, it looks like all of Herne Bay is out shopping at this particular Countdown this Saturday. 

He quickly makes his way towards the cashiers, and groans when he ends up in one of the many long queues. 

 

Throwing the strap to his leather satchel over his shoulder, and grabbing the two plastic bags with groceries, Bilbo turns and walks towards the entrance to get out of the shop as fast as he can. The silence that meets him outside makes his shoulders slump, and slowly Bilbo feels relaxed again.

Stepping onto the green field of Coxs Bay Park, glad he will soon be home, he begins to think about what he is going to do this weekend. He hasn’t done much lately, and now that he has shopped enough groceries to last him until he is going back home to Queenstown, there’s even less to do in the days to come.

 

As he closes the door to his house, shuffles into his kitchen and begins to put all his groceries where they belong, his mind flies to Thorin. He hasn’t seen him since their dinner three days ago, nor has he heard from him. Thinking that he is probably busy with the business concerning his winery, and not wanting to disturb him, Bilbo hasn’t contacted him.

But his fingers itch to text Thorin.

He reaches into his satchel for his phone, and quickly types a message, asking if he wants to meet. Feeling his body going nauseous, he puts the phone down on the counter, and grabs another Tim Tam. Just as he takes a bite, the phone shakes.

 _“Why are you asking to meet at this hour?”_ Bilbo reads, a frown appearing as he does.

**_“Thorin… It’s 2 in the afternoon. Are you… sleeping?”_ **

_“Oh. Yeah.”_

_“Want to go somewhere else than the centre of this city?”_

**_“Sure, Devonport?”_ **

_“Pick you up in 30.”_

 

**

Bilbo locks his door and sits down on the stairs, pulling the fabric of his denim shorts with his sweaty palms as he's waiting for Thorin. He lets out a shaky breath and stands up when Thorin’s car come towards him.

“Hey,” Thorin says with a tired voice when Bilbo gets in.

“Hey, sorry for waking you.”

Thorin laughs, the deep sound making Bilbo’s heart skip a beat.

“No need to apologize. No one should sleep for so long, I’m glad you woke me. Rather you than my sister.”

Bilbo giggles at that, from what he has heard of Dís, she wouldn’t have allowed Thorin to hang up before she hears the coffee boil and shower running, and he would never hear the end of it if she finds out he slept for so long.

 

Handing a gps to Bilbo, he says somewhat embarrassed, “I’ve no idea where it is.” Trying to stifle a laugh, Bilbo plots in the route to where they can go, attaching it to the holder hanging from the windshield when he’s done.

 

They leave Herne Bay and the centre of Auckland behind, Bilbo leading Thorin on a small trip through the unseen areas towards Devonport. Their windows are open, one arm hanging out of each, cutting through the air. The sun is shining, warming their bare arms, and faces. And the music from the radio is being softly pumped out of the speakers, filling the air.

Bilbo turns up the volume when he recognises the new song playing.

 _“I'm wasting my young years_  
_It doesn't matter if  
_ _I'm chasing old ideas”_

He likes the singer’s voice, and the melody, but parts of the lyrics makes him think even more of how he live his life. Truth be told, Bilbo doesn’t feel like he has done or do much, he hasn’t achieved something. He’ll soon have a bachelor degree, but still it doesn’t feel like much. Sometimes he still have those silly thoughts he used to have when he was younger, a goal, to find someone. He is still chasing that idea. Well, if he’s really trying, is a different story.

 

“Do you think we waste a lot of our time?” Bilbo asks.

Thorin looks at him and raise an eyebrow.

 _“Don't you know that it's only fear, I wouldn't worry. You have all your life; I've heard it takes some time to get it right.”_  

“What she sang,” Thorin says, and Bilbo lets out a small laugh.

“I think she might be right,” Bilbo says.  
“But I... I often feel as if I’m wasting my time, letting the days fly past without doing anything. Without really doing something with my life.”

He sighs and fidgets with the hem of his light blue t-shirt.  
“Maybe we sometimes do chase old ideas. Old thoughts, dreams, won’t rest until it’s achieved. Oh, what the hell do I know? I do like the song though.”

Thorin is quiet for a moment before he pats Bilbo’s thigh, “hey, take one day at a time,” he says.  
“Try to look forward; it might be alright to chase old ideas, and have goals you want to achieve. To linger in the past however, might not a good thing."  
  
"Not that I should say much about that," he thinks.

"But do what you want Bilbo, live your life how you want and you won’t be wasting any time.”

“Wow, that was deep, Thorin,” Bilbo laughs, quickly accompanied by Thorin’s laughter.  
“But you’re right, thanks.” 

**

 _“You’ve reached your destination,”_  the gps-lady tells them.

Bilbo points down the road, “just park here somewhere.”

“Finally, fucking horrible listening to you,” Thorin grunts and parks on the side of the road by the bay, and turns of the gps.

Bilbo laughs as he opens the door and jumps out of the car.

“So, will you be driving down to Queenstown, or fly?”

Thorin narrows his eyes, “do you mock my sense of direction, master Baggins?”

Bilbo laughs, “maybe a little, but it might be best to fly so you won’t have to listen to that thing. It’s quite a long way you know.”

Thorin hums in agreement, “I’m flying,” he says and smiles.

 

They start walking down King Edward Parade, enjoying the warmth of the sun and breeze of the ocean.

“When?” Bilbo asks, pulling down his sunglasses resting on his curls.

“Towards the end of the coming week,” Thorin replies and looks down at Bilbo, “why haven’t you gone back yet?”

_Oh, you know, the house is full of memories, third Christmas with no dad, and he won’t be there to make his lovely stuffed turkey, and let’s not forget the barbecue we always used to have._

“No reason. I was thinking about going next week. We can go together if you want?” Bilbo asks.

“Of course, why not.” Thorin says, his smile growing wider.

 

 

They fall into a comfortable pace, strolling side-by-side by the bay towards Victoria road. It’s a lovely Saturday afternoon, the heat pulling the inhabitants out into the sun, and café goers onto the sidewalks lined up with chairs and tables. Walking past the many cafés, Bilbo feels how hungry he really is, and just as he opens his mouth to ask if Thorin wants to eat, the man’s stomach roars.

“You didn’t eat before you picked me up, did you?” Bilbo asks with a smirk.

“Afraid I didn’t,” Thorin says and looks around, “guess I should get something.”

“Come,” Bilbo says and heads towards the end of the street.

When he begins to walk up the path leading to the top of Mount Victoria, Thorin looks at him, “there’s no café or restaurant up here, Bilbo.”

Bilbo just smiles and keeps walking.

 

Soon enough, they reach the top, and Bilbo leads Thorin away from most of the people who’s up there to enjoy the view. Pulling out a thin blanket from his satchel, he folds it out onto the grass, motioning for Thorin to sit down.

Thorin’s stomach growls again, “I thought we were getting food,” he says, his voice darker than before.

“I certainly don’t want to see you go without any for a long time,” Bilbo says and taps his finger against Thorin’s frown as he sits down next to him.  
  
“But we are, from café Baggins,” he laughs. Reaching into his satchel once more, Bilbo grabs and holds out two baguettes neatly wrapped, handing one to Thorin.

“You… You made us food.”

“I had the feeling you wouldn’t bother to eat before you came to pick me up. And to be honest, I thought it would be nice to have something else than café and restaurant food for once.”

Thorin unwraps the paper to reveal the baguette; it’s crusty, and filled with cheese, smoked turkey cold cut, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, and homemade mayonnaise. His mouth water at the sight, and the thought of Bilbo making him food brings a smile to his face. 

“Ah, there’s that pretty smile of yours. Here,” Bilbo says and hands him a bottle of lemon ice tea.

“Thank you,” Thorin grabs the bottle and takes a sip of the cold, fresh drink, “truly, thank you!”

Bilbo’s cheeks turn pink, “you’re welcome,” he mumbles, quickly taking a bite of his food.

 

Bilbo looks at the view while enjoying his food, part of Devonport is below them, and in the distance is the centre of Auckland.

“You asked to get out of the centre of town, and I brought you here where you can sit and look at it. Such an idiot.”

Thorin laughs and follows Bilbo’s gaze.

“I asked if you wanted to get out of the main centre of town, I’ve never been here before, and I like the view. I’m glad you brought me here.”

**

 

They spend the afternoon on top of Mt. Victoria, eating and chatting about their families, Christmas, and the city before them. The chill becomes more evident on top of the hill as the hours pass, the goose bumps decorating Bilbo’s arms.

“Maybe we should go back down,” Thorin says, “we can head home if you want.”

Bilbo bites his lip and strokes his arms with his hands, he‘s starting to get cold, and wouldn’t mind going back; but he’s not ready to end the day with Thorin.

“Would you... Would you like to come to my place, for dinner?”

Thorin looks at him and smiles, “I’d love to.”

 

They make their way back down from Mt. Victoria, down the Victoria road and onto King Edward Parade, purposely having parked further down the road to enjoy the walk by the bay. Bilbo, with his hands in his pockets, happily jumps off the sidewalk and onto the road to cross it.

Not even halfway over, Thorin freezes.

Down the road, in the direction they had come from, a sleek, red car catches Thorin’s attention. It accelerates towards him when he spots it, and the closer it gets, the more the engine is roaring. The speed is getting higher, distance shorter. It can hit either of them at any time.

Jerking his head in the direction of the bay, Thorin sees the lovely golden curls of Bilbo, and the roars of an engine and tires is suddenly unbearably loud in his ears.

 

“Bilbo!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that starts playing in the car is Wasting My Young Years by London Grammar! :)


	4. Acorns and scrapes

_ _

 

 

_“Bilbo!!”  
_

_  
_

Bilbo jumps at Thorin’s voice and his own name being shouted so loud. Just as he’s about to turn around to see why Thorin is shouting, something hits his back. He’s sent almost flying onto the grass and towards a tree, his legs stumbling, arms flailing.

Bilbo gasps and falls forward, just as he hits the ground, he hears a crash behind him. Quickly rolling over onto his back, he scrambles up to sit, just in time to see the car that had crashed into the very tree right in front of him reversing, and it takes only a few seconds before it drives off in full speed.

Thorin immediately assures the witnesses who’s now around them that they’re fine, glad they all listen to him and walks away. He falls onto his knees right behind Bilbo, and puts his arms around his shoulders.

“Bilbo…”

Bilbo turns his head to look at him, Thorin frightens him almost more than what just happened; his eyes are wide, breath ragged, and hands trembling.

“I’m alright,” Bilbo says, and gives Thorin a small smile to prove that he is.

“But you scared me pretty well though, shouting and pushing me like that,” he says with a small laugh.

He tries to push up from the ground to sit upright properly, but there’s something digging into his palm. Lifting his hands up to see what it is, he whimpers as he feels his palms sting.

Thorin grabs his hands, “you’re hurt!” he exclaims.

The sides of both his palms, as well as the fingers on his right hand, are red and soar, a little blood trickling out of the scrapes.

His left hand is still in a fist, and slowly Bilbo unclenches it. Hiding in his palm, shell digging into his skin, is a small acorn.

“Suppose I fell on it,” he laughs, and slips it into his pocket.

“Come; let’s get you home so we can clean your scrapes.”

Thorin stands up, and pulls Bilbo up with him.

 

**

Upon entering Bilbo’s house, Thorin’s worry is slowly dissipating, turning into anger. The last he wants, is someone to hurt someone he cares for.

They walk into the bathroom, “sit,” Thorin says, pointing at the toilet.

“I can take care of this myself, Thorin,” Bilbo says, but does as he’s told.

Thorin only grunts in response, and opens all of the cabinet doors until he finds what he needs.

He wets a washcloth, before sitting down on his knees in front of Bilbo. Holding onto his wrists, he begins to wash and clean Bilbo’s hands. When both hands are cleaned, Thorin finds an antiseptic cream and begins to apply it.

“Thorin, seriously,” Bilbo says while trying to pull his hand back.

“Be still, let me do this.”

“Thank you, but I can do it myself you know.”

Thorin refuses to let go of Bilbo’s wrist, and continues to apply the soothing cream.

“Thorin!” Bilbo says angrily, and finally pulls his hand loose.

“Damn it Bilbo, just let me help you!”

“I can take care of myself!”

“I know you can, but it’s as hard for me not to help as it is for you to accept help!”  
  
  
Bilbo’s hands falls into his lap, they hurt and have begun to bleed again. He looks back up at Thorin, despite the frown on his face, he looks hurt, not angry. Bilbo feels the anger fade away, and sighs. He reaches out for Thorin’s hands, holds them gently in his own, his thumbs stroking the soft skin.   

“Thorin, you don’t have to you know, it’s not like it’s your fault.”

“But it is.” Thorin growls.

Bilbo’s shoulders slumps.

“Look, you might have pushed me onto the ground, but it’s not your fault I fell the way I did, or that the driver for some fucked up reason tried to hit us,” he says softly.

“It is.”

“You… What...” 

Thorin drags a hand through his hair, and down his face. He sighs before looking back up at Bilbo. He picks up one of the large plasters on the bathroom floor, and reaches out for Bilbo’s hand.

“I know I’ve seen that man before…” Thorin says as he covers the scrapes and bruises on Bilbo’s left hand with the plaster.

“He… He works for someone my father long fought with, someone who once burned down our vineyards, almost the winery as well but we managed to save most of it. I won’t bore you with the story; I probably don’t know all of it myself. These people have been after us for many years, trying to take down our business, do pretty much what they can to ruin everything for us. That’s why I’m in Auckland at the moment, I’ve been trying so hard to take down these bastards, and I’m going to court on Tuesday.” 

Bilbo is at loss for words. He can’t even imagine what Thorin’s family must have been through, still be going through.

He sits still while Thorin wraps a plaster around his other hand, and his fingers as well, before sliding off the toilet seat and into Thorin’s lap. He wraps his arms around him, “I’m so sorry. So sorry you have to go through something so horrible. And thank you for taking care of my wounds,” he whispers while he hugs him.

Thorin’s smile is wide when Bilbo let go and stands up, “let’s clean this up and I’ll go make us dinner as promised,” he says.

 

Before they know it, it’s midnight, and not being comfortable with overstaying his welcome, Thorin gets out of the couch to leave.

"Thorin," Bilbo grabs the man’s wrist to stop him, "you’ve had wine, you’re not going anywhere."

“I thought about calling a taxi.”

“Nonsense, stay. Please?” Bilbo says softly.

He gets out of the couch, still holding on to Thorin, and bends down to grab the remote, turning off the TV.

“Come, let’s get some sleep.”

Pulling Thorin with him, they leave the living room and enter his small bathroom. Thorin doesn’t say anything, only accept the extra toothbrush Bilbo retrieves from the cabinet under the sink, and gets himself ready for the night with a small smile on his face.

 

Bilbo slides off his trousers and socks, pulls of his sweater and exchange it with a t-shirt. He crawls into his large bed, and watches Thorin as he undresses, he takes of all but his boxers and t-shirt. It’s almost as if he’s scared of coming too close when he slides into bed, clearly unsure of how much distance to leave between them.

Bilbo feels how the lovely steak dinner they had, and all the wine, is still making him full and drowsy, sleep almost taking him immediately. But as he looks at Thorin, and thinks of everything that happened earlier, he realises how much he needs some sort of comfort, if only a hug. Everything could’ve gone so much worse, and he’s grateful his hands are the only thing that got hurt, and that both he and Thorin is lying in bed, healthy and safe.

“Thorin…” Bilbo says softly, “I’m… I’m sorry I was so angry earlier, you’re right, I’m terrible at accepting help, and I was angry, for what had just happened. But… Thank you, for taking care of me, and staying with me tonight. And I, I hope this isn’t too much, or uncomfortable, but can we cuddle? Please?”

The sight of Bilbo’s big eyes, his golden curls all over the pillow, makes Thorin smile. He’s the most adorable person he has seen. He grins and stretches out his arms, grabs Bilbo by the waist, and pulls him close. Bilbo lets out a small, happy giggle as he’s being pulled, and pleased with his wish being fulfilled, throws an arm over Thorin’s waist and snuggles against the man’s chest.

It doesn’t take long before they both fall asleep.

**

Looking over at Thorin walking into the kitchen from the living room, Bilbo tosses the bread knife down onto the counter, and lets out a loud sigh.

“Thorin?” Bilbo dramatically waves his hands towards the counter, “can you please help me?”

Thorin snickers and walks over to Bilbo, “why don’t you buy bread that’s already in slices?”

“I’m not used to having two useless hands all the time, now am I?”

 

Letting Thorin slice the bread, Bilbo pulls out plates and glasses and sets the table, then walks over to the fridge and grabs strawberry jam, chicken cold cuts, cheese, butter, milk and orange juice, before grabbing the bag with croissants on the counter.

He sits down by the kitchen table, and takes a slice of bread when Thorin puts the plate down before him.

 

  
Bilbo groans when his phone starts ringing, but smiles as soon as he sees it’s Ori. Continuing with his breakfast, he puts the phone down on the table.

“Hey Ori, you’re on speaker by the way.”

 _“Hey Bilbo! Wait, why are you telling me? Do you have someone over? No dirty jokes then_?” he giggles.

“I’m eating, but yeah I have someone over. So watch your language mister,” Bilbo chuckles.

_“Aah. Hey, haven’t heard from you in a while, how are you?”_

“Except for almost being hit by a car, and need Thorin to cut all my food because I fell right onto my hands, never been better.”

_“What! What hap-, wait, Thorin?”_

_“Thorin?”_ another, gruffer voice asks, _“put this thing on speaker."_

“Dwalin?!” Thorin exclaims when he hears the voice.

“Oh, you know Ori’s boyfriend?” Bilbo asks surprised.

“That idiot is my cousin,” Thorin laughs.

 _“He’s no idiot!”_ Ori almost yells.

“So, finally together, eh?”

Bilbo furrows his brow at all this new information, “what do you mean finally?”

“These two have been in love for years, but don’t think they ever told each other. You should’ve seen Dwalin when Ori left Queenstown to go to school here, bastard was heartbroken and didn’t do much but sulk for months,” Thorin snorts.

 _“Shut up,”_ Dwalin growls.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thorin asks.

 _“We were going to wait until you got back, but now you know. Enough about us, Bilbo, tell us why a car almost hit you,”_ Ori says.

Just as Bilbo opens his mouth to respond, Thorin puts down his coffee cup with a bit too much force, its content almost spilling over.

“It’s that Smaug idiot, one of his men came out of nowhere, right towards us. Would’ve hit us if we hadn’t gotten behind a tree as fast as we did,” he snarls.  
“He crashed into that instead,” Thorin continues with a small chuckle.

 _“Thorin… ”_ Dwalin starts with a calm voice. 

“I’ve told him. Who knows what could’ve happened to Bilbo because of this idiot, and it would’ve been my fault, so of course I’ve told him.” Thorin takes a deep breath, “plus, the trial is on Tuesday,” he sighs.

 _“I was going to call you ‘bout that later, but, yeah, good luck with that Thorin,”_ Dwalin says.

“Thanks.”

 _"More pleasant topics please,"_ Ori whines.

 _“So, you two together then?”_ Dwalin asks.

“No,” Bilbo and Thorin immediately reply in unison.

 _“Alright…”_ Ori says after a moment, Dwalin snickering in the background.

_“You're both coming home for Christmas, right?”_

“Yeah,” both says, and again Ori and Dwalin laughs.

“What’s so funny about that?” Thorin grunts.

 _“Oh nothing,”_ Dwalin says with a sigh, _“give me a call Thorin, and I’ll pick you up at the airport.”_

“Thanks, I will.”

 _“But you’re all good, Bilbo, right?”_ Ori asks.

“Yeah, of course I am, just hurt my hands a little. Nothing to worry about.”

_“Good. Hey, I’ll talk to you when you get home, yeah?”_

“I’ll be home for a while, so you better come over for tea and keep me company.”

_“I will if you bake something.”_

“Does a three layer chocolate cake sound good?”

_“I love you, Bilbo.”_

“Love you too Ori, say hi to your brothers for me, will you.”

_“I will. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast you two.”_

“Thanks, bye.”

_“Bye.”_

“Bye Dwalin, I love you!” Thorin laughs.

Dwalin sighs, and with a cheerful voice replies, _“love you too, cousin.”_

“Unbelievable, he never admits that.”

 _“You idiots,”_ Ori laughs and hangs up.

 

Bilbo chuckles and take another bite of his breakfast.

“How long are you staying in Queenstown?” Thorin asks.

“Two months. You?”

“The plan’s to move back home early next year.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve been here a while because of business, and this damn trial. I have more business to take care of after New Year, but after that I’m moving back home. I’ll come back to Auckland now and then, but I’m tired of living in that tiny flat I’ve rented, and I don’t have to stay here for several months at a time anymore.”

“Aah, yeah, I can understand that.”

“I do have a winery to take care of you know,” Thorin says with a smile and take hold of Bilbo’s hand resting on the table.

“Yeah, yeah I know,” he replies and stuffs the croissant in his mouth.

 

Breakfast is over too soon, and Thorin is on his way towards the door right away. He turns when he reaches it and looks at Bilbo, “thank you, for these two last days, and also for all the food you’ve made for me.”

“You’re welcome,” Bilbo chuckles.

“I’ll text you later, but I’ll come pick you up on Thursday.”

“Alright, thank you.”

“See you on Thursday then,” Thorin smiles and opens the door.

“Yeah. Hey, good luck with everything,” Bilbo says. He wraps his arms around Thorin’s neck and hug him, “you can do this, I know you can.”

“Thanks, I’ll do my best.”

Thorin lets go of Bilbo’s waist, and is out the door before Bilbo is able to say anything else. He sighs when he hears the car roll out of his driveway and disappear up the road, and he shuffles back to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.


	5. I'm coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking ages, I was at HobbitCon and have had pneumonia for like three + weeks , so I haven't had the time and energy until now to finish this chapter!  
> But here it is, even twice as long as the others, I hope you like it! :) 
> 
> If you're curious about the character's ages, Bilbo and Ori is 25, Thorin and Dwalin 28, Dís 27 and Frerin 23.  
> BIlbo's mother is in her early 50's, while Prim and Drogo is in their late 30's. 
> 
> If you see anything weird or wrong, or have any thoughts about the chapter, please write me a comment! :)

(You'll read something about a bench in this chapter, and it's [this type of](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a0/8e/84/a08e84a89867cf5bd074ee97ee41c9fd.jpg) bench I have in mind, only dark wood)

 

 

“What the hell did I pack?” Bilbo huffs, and drags his suitcase after him from the bedroom to the hallway. He puts it by the door, and shakes his arms when he lets go, how is he supposed to pull that thing after him at two airports when he can’t even drag it a couple meters without his arms hurting? All the books and clothes better be worth it.

Bilbo walks into his kitchen, takes out a bottle of ice tea from the fridge, and shuffles back to the hallway and up the stairs. The sun is shining, the heat enveloping him when he opens the glass doors and steps out onto the veranda. A barely audible happy sigh, escapes him as he sits down in one of the large, white chairs Gandalf has put there for him. The sound of birds singing, smell of the ocean, and the feeling of heat from the sun on his bare legs and arms makes him smile. He’s glad there’s a veranda on the second floor, and on this side of the house; the view isn’t as breathtaking as it is at home, but from here, he can look out over Coxs Bay and to Westmere, at least it’s a nice view.

  
Home. He misses the view of Lake Wakatipu, and the mountains framing Queenstown, and is glad he's going home soon. It’s only a couple hours until Thorin will come and pick him up, take him to the airport, and back to Queenstown. Back home.

 

**

 

“Please, let me,” Thorin says as he takes hold of the handle on Bilbo’s suitcase.

“Oh, you don’t have to, I’ll do it,” Bilbo says and locks the door to his house. He turns around to grab his suitcase, only to see Thorin already carrying it to the car.

“You could barely get it out of your house, Bilbo.”

Bilbo smiles, there is no point in denying it, the suitcase is bloody heavy.

“Thank you,” Bilbo says as he gets in the car.

Thorin gives him a smile and starts the car, “ready to go home?”

“Very,” Bilbo says.

 

They have barely spoken since the car accident and Thorin stayed the night, and Bilbo realises he feels calmer now in Thorin’s company than he’s been the past days. The fact that he’s finally going home again, if only for a short time, makes the feeling of peace and happiness stronger.

As he thinks about the last days, Bilbo looks over at Thorin and suddenly remembers he was going to court on Tuesday.

“Thorin?”

“Mhm?”

“How… If I can ask, how did it go on Tuesday?”

Thorin sighs and gives Bilbo a small smile.

“Well…” he begins slowly.  
“Smaug’s in prison, the police found evidence that he’s responsible for the damage done to our winery.”

He looks over at Bilbo before he continues. “I went to the police on Monday, told them about the car accident, that I wish to press charges against the person who was responsible, and how I believe they're connected to Smaug. I remembered the licence plate, and they’ve found the car, but the driver’s nowhere to be found…”

Thorin releases a heavy sigh, almost jumping in his seat when Bilbo lays his hand on his arm.

“I’m glad at least some of the ones hurting and causing you problems are getting what they deserve. I’m sure they will find the one responsible, and they'll end up I prison as well.”

“Let’s hope so,” Thorin says.

 

**

The mountains of the South Island stands tall and proud, the peaks bathing in sunlight. Both sky and lakes are bright blue, the lakes sparkling in the summer sun. As if making way for the plane, the few clouds on the sky go their separate ways as the plane begins to prepare for landing. Bilbo presses his forehead against the window, wide eyes staring at the nature underneath him, and the Remarkables, the mountain range a familiar sight he’s happy to see again. He smiles at the thought of finally being home again.

Unknown to Bilbo, Thorin is watching him, not the nature around them visible from the plane. His thoughts are annoying him, there’s too many of them, all of them wanting to be thought at the same time. Now that he’s almost home, the thoughts that has been lingering in the back of his mind, is coming forth again. He doesn’t know what he wants. Well that’s not true, he knows what he wants, it’s just if he can have it or not. Leaving Auckland behind and finally spend most of his time at home again, means he can’t see Bilbo as much as before. Bilbo will most likely not come home before he’s finished with school, and Thorin knows he won’t be able to go to Auckland as often as he would like.

His family’s business is on the right track, at last, but the winery will always require a lot of his time, especially now. They’re finding and meeting with more and more restaurants and shops interested in selling their wine, Thorin being the one travelling through the country, doing all he can to sell his family’s wine. He could send someone else, but each family member and friend is busy with their own job, many of them being connected to the winery and vineyards, or Erebor Jewellery they’re all trying to start up again.

Thorin sighs and drags his hand down his face and over his beard. No, it won’t do either of them any good, no matter how much he’d like to call Bilbo his, they won’t be able to be together often for at least a year. Certainly not the relationship Thorin would like to have, and he’s sure Bilbo feels the same. However, he’s determined to spend as much time with Bilbo as possible while he’s in Queenstown, he’s not willing to let him go completely, and not be able to enjoy his company anymore.

A hand suddenly squeezing his own, pulls Thorin out of his thoughts. Bilbo is still looking out of the window, but his small hand is holding onto Thorin’s with such force it seems like he’s afraid. Thorin strokes his thumb over Bilbo’s hand, making the man turn around in his seat to look at him.

“I’m… Oh, I’m so sorry,” Bilbo says and tries to take back his hand.

Thorin tightens his grip, not wanting to let go.

“It’s just that I, ah, don’t like it when the plane lands.”

Just then, the wheels of the plane touches the ground, and the plane jumps a little before slowing down. Bilbo squeezes Thorin’s hand again, and Thorin’s eyes go wide at the feeling.

 

**

The muscles on Thorin’s back is visible through his tight, white shirt, moving as Thorin walks out of the baggage claim area with both his own and Bilbo’s suitcase in tow. Bilbo keeps staring at Thorin as he follows him to the arrival hall, biting his lips as he looks at his arms.

“Bilbo!”

Bilbo walks straight into Thorin’s back, and before he’s able to see why he stopped, Ori is in his arms. He’s pulled into a tight hug, a small laugh escaping him as he wraps his arms around Ori. Looking over his shoulder, Bilbo notices a tall, bold and bearded man let go of Thorin’s shoulder.

“That’s your man I assume?” Bilbo asks. Ori takes a step back, but keeps a hand on Bilbo’s arm.  
  
“It is!” Ori says with a big smile and holds out his arm, gesturing for Dwalin to come closer.

“Bilbo, this is Dwalin. Dwalin, this is Bilbo,” Ori says and Dwalin shakes Bilbo’s hand.  
  
“Nice to finally meet you Bilbo, I’ve heard a lot about you,” he says.

“Hope it wasn’t too bad,” Bilbo says with a small laugh.

“Nothing to worry about,” Dwalin says, letting out a deep chuckle as he grabs the handle of Thorin’s suitcase and turns around, heading for the exit. Bilbo reaches out a hand towards his own luggage, but instead of the plastic handle, he feels a hand under his. Thorin is already holding on to it.

“Let’s go,” Thorin says with a smile and puts his free hand on the small of Bilbo’s back, gently pushing him forward.

Ori is almost bouncing on his way out of the airport, his small hand hidden in Dwalin’s big one. It’s a long time since Bilbo has seen Ori this happy, the man practically glowing, and he’s unable to hide a smile as he follows the couple outside and to the parking lot.

 

“Why do you have Dís’ car?” Thorin asks curiously when they stop next to a large, black, Audi Q7. Dwalin unlocks the car, opens the door to the boot and places the suitcases inside.

“Because the thing of a car I have won’t start,” he says, a hint of anger in his voice.

Thorin laughs and snatches the keys from Dwalin’s hands, “hey!” Dwalin growls.

“She never lets me drive it! Now’s my chance,” Thorin says with a big grin. He opens the door to the back, and Bilbo climbs into the car, settling comfortably in the seat next to Ori. Thorin gets in behind the wheel, and Dwalin beside him.

 

A small chuckle escapes Thorin as he drives towards the centre of Queenstown, the speed slightly more than what’s allowed. He can’t understand how Dwalin was allowed to use his sister’s car, especially when he could’ve taken Vili or Frerin’s, or even his own brother’s car. Thorin has only driven the Audi once, Dís never allowing him, it’s almost as if he’s a kid again and has taken her favourite toy from her just to make her angry.

“So, the side of the hill or by the centre?” Thorin asks, casting glances at Bilbo from the mirror.

“The, uhm, the centre.”

“He lives up at the Peak,” Dwalin says, like knowing where Bilbo lives is something Dwalin have always known.

“How the hell do you know where he lives?” Thorin asks, his voice rougher than usual.

“Because Ori told me, you idiot.”

 

They drive from the edge of the city and up Queenstown hill, through elegant steel gates, and finally up the road that leads them to the edge of the forest. It ends in front a two story, medium sized house. Its walls are of dark, brown wood, the roof dark grey, in the middle of the house and wall towards the road, is a large, green wooden door with long, narrow windows on each side. There’s a large, round window on the second floor, and Bilbo smiles as soon as he sees it. It’s the window in his bedroom, the window he’s spent so much time behind, sitting on his bench and looking out over Queenstown.

Bilbo jumps out of the car just when his mother opens the door and steps out of the house.

“Mum!” Bilbo exclaims happily, his feet carries him quickly up the small path towards the house, and into his mother’s open arms.

“My little Bilbo,” Belladonna laughs. Bilbo giggles and buries his face in his mother’s shoulder and under her long, dark curls. She smells like flowers and fruit. She smells like home.

 

“I’ve stayed with you for several days! Tonight I’m staying with Bilbo.”

Bilbo turns around at the sound of Ori's voice, and sees him come up the path with a bag in his hand.

“Hello sweetheart,” Belladonna says and kisses Ori's cheek.

“Hello Bella! Is it alright if I stay the night?”

“Is that why your man is suddenly looking so grumpy?” Bilbo says with a laugh.

Ori sighs and shakes his head, “don’t you worry about him, we’ve spent so many days together lately I think I can need a day with someone else. Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do!” He says and gives Bilbo a big smile.

“Oh, so that’s Dwalin?” Belladonna asks, but walks away from Ori and Bilbo before anyone has the time to reply.

“Miss Baggins,” Thorin says and holds out his hand.

“Oh please, call me Bella, dear,” Belladonna says and shakes Thorin’s hand.

“Thorin, and this is my cousin Dwalin.”

“Ah yes, Ori's told me about you!” Belladonna says with a smile and shakes Dwalin's hand, she lets out a small giggle when she notices Dwalin's cheeks turn pink.

“Thank you for bringing my boy home. Would you like to come in, dinner is almost done.”

“Thank you, but I’m afraid we can’t stay, my mother has dinner ready as well,” Thorin says and chuckles.

“You boys better come by soon, I’d love to meet you again,” Belladonna says with a wink and turns to walk back into the house.

 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, now go and enjoy the evening with your cousin,” Ori says, he stands on his tiptoes, wraps his arms around Dwalin's neck and give the man several kisses on his mouth and cheeks.

Thorin shakes his head and rolls his eyes, he clutches the handle of Bilbo’s suitcase and walks towards him and the house, “let me take this inside for you,” he says.

Bilbo smiles and turns around, he walks up the two steps, through the open door, and into the narrow hallway. Thorin puts the suitcase down by the door, rubbing the back of his neck he looks at Bilbo, “I uh… I should get home,” he says and lets his arm fall to his side.

“Would you like to meet again soon, after Christmas maybe?”

“Of course,” Bilbo says with a smile. He closes the distance between them, puts his hands lightly around Thorin’s neck and hug him. He can feel Thorin’s arms sneak around his waist, pulling him closer to his body and holding him there.

“I look forward to it,” Thorin says, his voice low and dark in Bilbo’s ear, sending pleasant shivers down his back.

“Me too,” Bilbo whispers back.  
  
He bites his lower lip and closes his eyes, as he opens them he wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. Twirling a lock of Thorin's hair around his finger, he slowly turns his face towards his, and smiles as he feels the stubble on Thorin's cheek rub against his. He takes a deep breath, licks his lips again, and presses them to Thorin's cheek. Thorin lets out a quiet, small gasp, and Bilbo smiles shyly as he lets go of him and takes a step back.

“Drive carefully, have a good evening, and I hope you’ll have a great Christmas,” Bilbo says, looking at his feet carefully kicking the floor.

“Thank you, I will. And I hope you’ll have a great Christmas as well,” Thorin says. He smiles and gives Bilbo’s hand a squeeze before he turns and walks back out to the car.

 

“Dís isn’t going to be happy about this,” Dwalin says when Thorin gets in.

“I know,” Thorin laughs and starts the engine.

 

Ori walks in and stops to stand next to Bilbo in the doorway, they watch Thorin and Dwalin make their way down the hill, waving until the car is out of sight.

“Dinner’s ready, boys,” Belladonna announces from the kitchen.

“Just in time, I think,” Ori says and laughs as he pats Bilbo's growling stomach.

They kick of their shoes and walk into the kitchen, the sun is casting a warm glow through the large windows over the kitchen counter, and the smell of food fills the room when Belladonna takes out a large pie from the oven. Bilbo walks over to the counter, he taps his fingers on the dark wood that has seen better days, and looks out of the window. His lips quickly form into a smile when looking at the view, he can see the centre of Queenstown, Lake Wakatipu, and the sun coloured mountains, Ben Lomond and Cecil Peak. It truly is a breathtaking view.

“Could you set the table dear?” Bilbo hear his mother ask.

“Yes, yes of course,” he says. He opens a couple of the white cupboards, take out three plates and glasses, along with forks and knives from the drawer, and puts them down on the table on the other side of the room. Ori is seated in his usual chair, and grabs a plate as soon as Bilbo puts the stack on the table.

Sliding down onto the bench by the kitchen table, Bilbo lets his head fall slowly back to rest against the window. He sighs, glad to finally sit down and relax, to finally be home again. He frowns and looks down at his right hand when the feeling of wood underneath his fingers reaches his mind.

“Something wrong sweetheart?”

Bilbo's head snaps up, “what?”

“Something wrong? You suddenly looked so angry,” his mother says.

“No, I…” Bilbo lets his fingers slide over the dark wood that makes up the back of the bench, the feeling of the old wood brings back so many memories. Some of many he hasn’t let his mind think about for a few years.

“Just memories,” Bilbo says and straightens his back, his arms now in his lap.

“Oh honey,” Belladonna says and takes one of Bilbo's hands in her own.

“You’ve always loved that bench, don’t let your mind mix your grief with the good memories. Embrace them, love them. I know memories of you father sometimes upset you, you can’t change the past Bilbo, but you can take the memories and draw happiness from them instead. I’d rather see them put a smile, not a frown, on your face. I know your father would feel the same way. Ah, I will always remember the summer days you two spent on making that very bench, you were only five years old. My what a sight, little, chubby Bilbo sitting in the grass with nails in one hand and a hammer in the other, tongue halfway out of your mouth there you sat in deep concentration.”

Belladonna laughs at the memories, and Bilbo squeezes her hand as he giggles.

“But now, let’s eat,” she says and begins to cut up the pie.

 

The pie is packed with flavour, filled with tender lamb and vegetables that’s seasoned perfectly. Bilbo knew he missed his mother’s food, but he wasn’t prepared for the first dinner back home to be this fantastic, almost bringing tears to his eyes. He reaches for the serving spoon, and cuts of a large piece of pie before he’s even done with his first portion. Ori's eyes are wide as he looks across the table, and laughs as Bilbo yet again moans around a forkful.

“I know you enjoy it as much as I do,” Bilbo says and looks at Ori with narrowed eyes.

“Oh I do, I haven’t had such good food in months,” Ori says.

“Don’t let Dori hear that,” Belladonna says and pats Ori's hand that's resting on the table. Ori's laughter is loud and cheerful, making Bilbo laugh as well.

“Now that you mentioned him, he told me to say hi and he hope all is well,” Ori says and give Belladonna a smile.

“That’s kind of him, thank you, you better tell him hi back!”

 

“I’m sorry.”

Belladonna and Ori turn their heads to look at Bilbo, who’s staring down at his plate.

“What on earth are you apologizing for, darling?”

Bilbo looks up and grabs his mother’s hand.

“I’m sorry I only called you a couple times these past two months. We haven’t really talked lately, I haven’t even, I’m such a horrible person.”

“Bilbo.”

“I haven’t even asked you how you’re really doing. I…”

“Bilbo, stop.”

Belladonna puts her fork down on the plate in front of her, and lies her hand on top of Bilbo’s.

“Stop beating yourself up like this. It’s alright, I’m alright!”

“But the surgery mum.”

Belladonna taps her finger against Bilbo’s brow, and he smiles.

“It went great, darling. I’m great, and there’s nothing to worry about.”

Bilbo nods and smiles.

“Put your worries aside for one evening, will you. Now, help me clean up, then you boys can go upstairs and catch up on everything, talk about your boyfriends and such. There’s chocolate chip muffins in the box on the counter,” Belladonna says and points at the large plastic container on the kitchen counter, “take some with you.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,”

“You just kiss every handsome man who drives you home then?”

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“You kissed him?!” Ori exclaims and grins.

“I kissed him on the cheek, alright! And we’re not together.”

“Yet,” Belladonna and Ori replies in unison and giggles.

Bilbo sighs and rises from his seat, “thanks for dinner mum,” he says and kisses the top of her head. He picks up his mother’s and Ori's plates and puts them in the sink along with his own.

“We’ll clean up here mum, make yourself a cup of tea and go relax in your armchair.”

“Well,” Belladonna says with a smirk, “if that’s how it’s going to be, then I’m really glad your home again, apple!”

“Not if you keep calling me that,” Bilbo says and furrows his brow, his lips tugging into a smile as his mother’s laughter fills the small room.

 

**

“Why don’t you want to be with him?”

“I haven’t said that?”

“Well you clearly want to, but there’s something holding you back.”

“I don’t even know if he’s interested.”

“Bilbo, I was with you two for only 30 minutes, and you can’t keep your eyes off each other.”

“If he's interested, then why doesn't he take even the smallest step forward to show he's interest in something more?”

“Are you?”

Bilbo sighs and grabs one of the pillows lying beside him, he pulls his feet closer to his body and rests his head on the pillow. He looks out of the large, round window in his bedroom, the sun is higher up on the sky, and morning is turning to noon.

“There’s more to this, isn’t it? There’s nothing you’d like more than to be in a relationship with Thorin, you just… It’s about school, your future.”

“And that,” Ori says and points at a photo on the wall.

He doesn’t even have to look at Bilbo to know he’s right, the lack of any words is answer enough.

“I know it would’ve been great, but really Bilbo, you don’t honestly think you could find him, do you? You have to give up this childhood dream of yours, he could be anywhere, could be dead for all we know.”

“I know.”

“But you have been thinking about him lately?”

“And when I realised I’ve fallen in love with Thorin, I knew I had to forget about it.”

“Good, so I don’t have to worry about you suddenly running away to England then. Look, you need to talk to Thorin before you go back to Auckland, how long are you staying? 2, 3 months? Should leave you enough time then. And you know I’m always here for you if you want to talk.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Why don’t we all do something one day? You, me, Thorin and Dwalin? You know what, that’s not even a question, we’re going to go out one day.”

Bilbo laughs and shakes his head. When Ori wants something, it’s going to happen, no matter what the others involved wants.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Bilbo asks and Ori nods.

“Why does Dwalin have such a Scottish accent when he and Thorin are cousins, and Thorin doesn’t? I thought they were all from New Zealand?”

“Partly. Thorin’s grandfather moved down here from Scotland when Thorin’s father was young, but the other part of the family didn’t move to New Zealand before Dwalin was in his late teens. But Thorin’s mother’s a kiwi.”

“Huh. I didn’t know.”

“Thorin haven't told you?”

“He’s told me a lot of his family, except for most of them being from Scotland apparently.”

 

“Ori!” Belladonna shouts up the stairs from the first floor, “Nori’s here!”

 Bilbo and Ori gets up from the bench they’ve been sitting on, and make their way out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out to the front of the house.

“Hey Bilbo!” Nori shouts and waves from where he’s sitting in his red pick-up truck.

Ori sighs, “guess I have to go and help Dori at the B&B,” he says and walks down the stairs.

“Merry Christmas Bilbo, I hope you’ll have a great time, give Frodo a hug from me, will you. And we’ll see each other soon!”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Ori!”

**

A few days has passed since he came home, it’s been a few surprisingly quiet and relaxing days. But today is Christmas Eve, and Thorin is mentally preparing himself for all that is going to happen, preparing himself for spending a handful of days with his entire family. Those days won’t be as peaceful.

He sits down by the kitchen table next to Fili and Kili with his breakfast, the 5 and 3 year old give their uncle large grins as he sits down, their spoons still between their teeth, and milk dripping down the corner of their mouths.

He chuckles as he looks from his pyjama clad nephews with tousled bed hair, to the view outside. It’s early morning, and Lake Hayes is shining in the summer sun, and Coronet Peak is standing proudly in the horizon.

 

“Do you remember what we talked about yesterday, mum?” Thorin hears his sister ask as she comes from her own part of the house and into their mother’s living room.

Thorin looks down at his nephews, “why are you two eating here and not in your own kitchen?”

“Mum told us to, I think she just wanted to sleep longer, so grandma made us breakfast,” Fili says.

“Grandma!” Kili says with a large smile.

“Why are you eating here? You and Frerin have your own kitchen.”

Thorin stares back at Fili. When Thorin and his siblings got older, the long house was divided in three, giving Dís and her little family, Thorin and Frerin, and their parents, all their own space, but still at home and together.

He ruffles the blonde’s hair and continues with his breakfast, he have actually completely forgotten why he went to his mother’s part of the house in the first place.

 

It doesn’t take long before the hushed voices in the other room turns into laughter, and Thorin hears his brother happily confirm that he’ll do whatever it is they’ve planned.

 

**

It’s afternoon, and Bag End is filled with the smell of turkey, ham, potatoes, and several cookies and puddings.

Bilbo can hear his mother and Primula cooking and giggling in the kitchen, preparing for what he knows is going to be a lovely Christmas dinner. In the living room, Drogo is sitting in the armchair with a book, and Frodo has found his way onto Bilbo's lap in the sofa.

Just as Bilbo opens his mouth to tell Frodo a new story, the doorbell rings.

Drogo frowns and looks up from his book, “who on earth could that be, we’re not expecting anyone,” he says.

“Bilbo!” Belladonna calls from the kitchen.

 

Bilbo sighs, and with Frodo on his hip, he walks out into the hallway and opens the door. Right outside stands a young man, with sandy hair to his shoulders, large blue eyes, and a big grin.

“Durin taxi, at you service!” he says with a giggle and bows.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asks when he notices him standing behind the blonde.

“One would think you know what my brother looks like by now, I’m Frerin,” the man says and laughs as he shakes Bilbo's hand.

“Thorin!” Belladonna exclaims, “we weren’t exactly expecting you, to be honest,” she says and shakes Frerin’s hand.

Primula and Drogo have also found their way to the hallway, and quickly introduces themselves.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Thorin says and sighs.

“We’re here to pick you up! Our mother and sister, and us of course, would like to invite you all for dinner,” Frerin says.

Bilbo raises an eyebrow, “what, why?” he asks.

“To celebrate Christmas of course, duh,” Frerin laughs.

Thorin takes a step forward to stand next to his brother, and Bilbo looks at them both. They’re so different in both personality and looks, Thorin is taller, with broader shoulders and long, thick dark hair, and a lovely beard, while Frerin is slimmer, but not with much less muscles, and his hair is light. Despite the differences, there’s something about them, apart from their shining blue eyes, which makes it clear they’re brothers.  


“How lovely!”

Bilbo turns around and stares at his mother with wide eyes.

“What?” he asks and shakes his head.  
“Are you saying you want to go and celebrate Christmas somewhere else, with a big family we don’t even know? We were just about to eat!”

Belladonna takes a deep breath and looks at her son.

“Bilbo, you’ll get your dinner, don’t you worry. And why should we not go? They did come all the way to pick us up, and it would be rude to not accept an invitation like this.”

Bilbo’s voice is barely above a whisper, “but, I want to stay here, with you. You know I don’t like…”

“Honey, big groups of people can be terrifying, but I’m sure they’re not that many, and that they’re all lovely. How can they not be, just look at these two!” Belladonna says with a big smile and looks at Thorin and Frerin.

Thorin snorts, and Frerin laughs, “keep that thought,” he says.

 

Belladonna cups her son’s cheek and smiles, “I know, that deep inside you want to go, you are part Took after all,” she whispers and winks at him.

She lets go of her son and grabs Thorin’s hand, “help me put the food in boxes so we can take it with us, dear. The rest of you can get in the car!” she says and walks into the kitchen.

 

“Ready for a little adventure, Frodo?” Bilbo asks the toddler in his arms. Frodo lets out a happy giggle and nods, telling Bilbo he is quite ready for an adventure.

“At least one of us are.." he whispers and grabs Frodo's jacket and his own cardigan Prim is holding out for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Thorin just got lost on his way to his own kitchen, and ended up in his mother's instead and just thought "alright, as long as there's food here." Maybe Gandalf should put a mark on the kitchen door ;) 
> 
> Something about the photos for this chapter:  
> The first photo is actually of mountains in Queenstown! :)
> 
> The last is the view from Stoneridge Estate, with a view over their vineyards and Lake Hayes. This is where I pretend the Durin family lives, so the view in the photo is the view Thorin is enjoying while having breakfast ;) And I call it Durin Estate of course ;)  
> You should really check out their website, http://www.stoneridge.co.nz/ and click on "take a tour" to see the gorgeous hotel/B&B and outdoors area! :) 
> 
> (And no, I've never been to New Zealand! I just love doing research, and find real places to use in my story, it just makes it all so much more exciting, real, and it's great to be able to not having to imagine everything when there's so many gorgeous places in New Zealand! :))


	6. Yule!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!  
> It's weird writing about Christmas in April, plus it's summer in New Zealand in December, so please remember that ;) 
> 
> I hope I remembered everyone. Gosh, many people here!  
> And most of family Durin lives somewhere called Durin Estate, which is really just Stoneridge Estate in Queenstown!  
> In my head, and story, the outside is the same, but I see the inside differently, but anyway, you should check out their website, http://www.stoneridge.co.nz/ and take a look at the beautiful house, outdoors area, and stunning view! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! (And if you were at HobbitCon, and one of Ken Stott's panels.. Well, I hope you like Balin and what he does for fun :')) 
> 
> If you see anything weird or wrong, or have any thoughts about the chapter, please write me a comment! :)  
> (I might not have read through the chapter properly after finishing, so yeah..)

 

 

Frerin drives off the highway and onto a gravel road, a sign on the left telling Bilbo the road leads up to “Durin Estate”. A large pond and the family’s vineyard is what greets him as they drive through the gate and up the road, rows upon rows of grape vines covers the hill before the house. It doesn’t take long until the house itself is in better sight, a large and long building of dark wood and grey stone, and Bilbo finds it to look more like three small houses put together. On each side of Thorin's home, is two other houses Bilbo guesses is where some of the family must live.

 

“And here we are!” Frerin says and stops the car.

Bilbo hears loud talk and laughter as soon as he jumps out of the car. His heart pounds harder, and it feels like his stomach is in knots. His mother, along with Prim, Drogo and Frodo, are already walking towards the house, arms full of plastic containers with food. He stands still for a moment, feels the breeze and sun touch his cheeks, he takes a deep breath and looks away from the house and out towards the lake and mountains.

“You alright?” Thorin's voice is low, and Bilbo can feel his hand on his back.

Bilbo's eyes looks out over the lake and the area around the house before settling on Thorin, “Yeah, all good. Come,” he says with a smile and begins to walk towards the house in front of him.

 

Walking through the door, is like walking straight into a wall of sound. The laughter and chatter is loud, the voices many. Bilbo's legs stops moving in the middle of the hallway, his fingers entwines, thumb rubbing his index finger.

“Oh there you two are! You must be Bilbo!” a cheerful woman exclaims as she walks into the hallway.

Warm, shiny blue eyes stares at him, and the woman extends her hand.  
“I’m Dís, Thorin's sister,” she says, her smile wide.

“Bilbo.” Bilbo shakes her hand and smile.  

She looks just like her brothers, her features only rounder, and her body curvier. Her hair is dark, falling in waves down her back, over a dark purple, dress, and her smile is soft and kind.

“I’m glad you could come,” she says and turns to walk back into the living room, “I guess there’s a few new faces here, so Thorin, you should introduce him to everyone. They’re a lovely bunch, Bilbo, so don’t let anyone scare you,” she says and winks.

Another woman walks through the hallway right after Dís, and stops abruptly when she notices them.

“Hello!” she exclaims.  
“I apologize for not greeting you properly,” the woman says and nods at the many bottles of wine in her arms, “but I assume you’re Bilbo. I’m Frís, Thorin’s mother, and I’m so happy you could come!”

He can see who Thorin and his siblings got their looks from, Dís looking just like her mother only with dark hair, which Bilbo guess is from their father, Frerin being the only one with hair like his mother.  

“I am, and thank you for having me.”

“Living room’s this way, everyone’s in here or outside, so please, just come in here when you’re ready!” Frís says and walks away.  

 

  
He takes of his shoes and follows Thorin into the living room. In front of him, to the left, is two large sofas and a coffee table, on the other side of the room is a long dining table, stretching towards two large glass doors and floor to ceiling windows. The table is decorated in red and green, candles are burning, and bottles of wine and water fills what’s left of space down the centre. The doors are open, letting the late summer sun in, along with the smell of meat being grilled.

Bilbo looks around, his eyes wide, hands fisting the fabric of his dark trousers. Most of the guests are outside, on the stone covered area right outside the living room, and Bilbo furrows his brow when some of them walks back inside.

“Uncle?”

“My dear boy!” Gandalf exclaims. He crosses the room in few strides, and squeezes Bilbo's shoulder, a small smile on his lips.

Thorin looks at Bilbo with raised eyebrows, “Gandalf’s your uncle?”

“No, not really,” Bilbo says before Gandalf interrupts, “Just a family friend since his mother was young,” he says and smile.

“I’m glad you all could come,” Gandalf says and winks as he walks away.

 

“Hey Bilbo!”

“Ori? I thought you would be with your brothers tonight.”

“They’re outside,” Ori says, nodding towards the group outdoors, and Bilbo notices Nori next to Dwalin, laughing at something another man just said.

Ori sees Bilbo's confused expressions and continues, “my family’s been friends with the Durin’s since we were kids, we spent a few Christmases together back then, but ever since mum passed, Dori, Nori, and I have spent it here every year. I thought I’d told you?”

“Ah, I remember you telling me, I just, I didn’t know it was with Thorin.”

“Now you do,” Ori says and takes a sip of his wine.

 

There’s loud laughter coming from the outside, and Thorin turns his head and smiles.  
“Come, I’ll introduce you to the rest,” he says, and with his hand still on the small of Bilbo's back, gives him a small push to join him.

  
“Thorin!”  
A man with dark, ginger hair and beard wraps his arms around Thorin, hugging him tight.

“Dáin! I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.”

“Came just in time for dinner,” Dáin laughs, “it’s that god damn work Thorin, those buggers. It’ll be better when I move down here, working with you is certainly going to be better!”

“You’re really coming down here? When?”

“As soon as we have a house, really. There’s a house further up the road here that’s for sale, thought you could go have a look at it with me and my wife after Christmas, leave the kids here with your sister,” Dáin says.

“Aye, of course I will!”

“Good, good. Hey, your brother said something about you two going somewhere to pick up a lad,” Dáin says and look around, “oh!” he exclaims when his eyes lands on Bilbo.

“Hello,” Bilbo says and waves his hand somewhat awkwardly.

“Bilbo, this is my cousin Dáin, he’s going to move down here from Scotland. Dáin, this is Bilbo,” Thorin says.

Dáin’s handshake is firm, and Bilbo wince slightly.  
“Pleasure to meet you!” he says with a grin.

“Likewise,” Bilbo says, and shakes his hand behind his back to retrieve the feeling in his fingers. 

 

It doesn't take long before every man around the barbecue turn their attention to Bilbo, the younger man tugs at his sleeves with a shy smile at all the looks directed at him. Thorin's hand are warm on his back, the slow circle motions are somewhat comforting, and calming. 

Thorin's stories of his family had early revealed that his family is big, but when seeing them all, Bilbo quickly realises just how big. He's introduced to Dwalin's brother, a man about a decade and half older than his brother, named Balin. Then there's the brothers Óin and Glóin, Bofur and Bombur, and their cousin Bifur, as well as Glóin and Bombur's wives and kids. 

 

Loud screams and laughter breaks up the chatter, and just as Bilbo turns to see what's going on, a dark haired boy runs straight into him. The child presses his face against Bilbo's stomach, his small arms wrap around his waist, and he giggles still. 

"You must be Kili," Bilbo laughs and lets his hand run through the boy's long hair, "quite the greeting, it's nice to meet you."

The boy looks up at Bilbo with big, brown eyes, "that's me!" he says, his smile widens as Bilbo ruffles his hair.

“Who are you?” Kili asks.

“I’m Bilbo.”

 

"I see you've met one of my sons."

Bilbo turns his head, and finds a man not much older than Thorin standing next to him with a boy in his arms. Except for Vili's brown eyes, while Fili has his mother's blue, the similarities between them are striking. Their hair is dark blonde and shoulder length, decorated with two braids on the sides, with some pulled back into a silver clasp with some kind of intricate design, this only making Fili look even more like his father. 

"I have!" Bilbo says. 

"I'm Vili, Dís' husband. And this is Fili," Vili looks at the boy in his arms and smiles, "and that's our little Kili," he says and nods towards the boy still holding on to Bilbo's button-up shirt with one hand. 

"I'm not little!" Kili says with a pout, "right mister Bilbo?"

Bilbo lets out a small laugh at being called mister by a five year old, and nods, "you're absolutely right, Kili," he says with a grin. 

"Ah, so you're the one I've heard so much about," Vili smirks, "don't think Dís heard about much else than you when talking to Thorin on the phone while he was in Auckland," Vili says and laughs. 

Bilbo can feel his cheeks heat up, he's sure even the tips of his ears are red. 

 

"Uncle!"

Fili jumps out of his father’s arms, and launches himself into the arms of a laughing Thorin who catches him with an "omph". 

"I was gone for one hour kiddo."

A joyous shriek cuts the air as Thorin holds Fili almost upside down, and tickles the boy. 

"I love you, that's all!" Fili shouts, followed by bubbling laughter.

"What's this nonsense?" Frerin says with a gasp, "what about me?" 

Kili lets go of Bilbo and runs over to his uncle, "I love you!" he declares loudly, laughing when Frerin lifts the boy up and hugs him tight. 

 “You better,” Frerin says laughing.

"I'm glad you all love each other so much," Dís says as she appears in the doorway, "but if everything on the barbecue is done, then dinner's ready."

"Bombur, is everything done?" Vili asks. 

"Aye!" Bombur shouts back, a large plate with lamb in his hands as he turns around and away from the grill. 

 

****

 

The table standing next to the dining table, has been decorated with flowers and candles, and is brimming with food. Bilbo's eyes widen and his eyebrows rise at the sight, there’s two large, stuffed turkeys, bowls full of potatoes, plates with grilled lamb and lamb chops, roasted vegetables, salad, freshly baked bread, and creamy gravy.

 

He’s seated between Thorin and Ori, the rest of his family at the other side of the table across from him. Bilbo has a few relatives of his own, a cousin here and there, but only Prim, Drogo, and Frodo are the ones he and his mother are close with, and a small pang of envy hits him when he looks around the table and sees all of Thorin’s family. They talk like running rivers, their laughter is loud, bubbly and warm, and a smile is to find on everyone’s faces. Including himself. Such a large family, this closeness, and love, is like nothing he’s seen before. He’s pulled into conversations, and are surprised at how including and interested they all are, and how at ease he is.

 

“This is your doing, isn’t it?” Belladonna whispers to Gandalf. She looks across the table to find her son with his mouth half open, listening intently to Bofur and Bifur’s stories, as well as trying to eat. He looks like he can’t quite believe what is happening, but enjoys it tremendously anyhow.

“What do you mean, dear?” Gandalf asks.

“This,” Belladonna says and points her fork at Bilbo and Thorin.

Gandalf lets out a quiet laugh and takes a bite of his turkey.

“Oh I won’t say I’ve had much to do with that.”

Belladonna sends him an unimpressed glare and raises an eyebrow, “right,” she says.

“But I might have asked both to meet me for lunch a couple times,” Gandalf takes another bite of his turkey and potatoes, “and not had the chance to show up myself,” he says with a smirk.

Belladonna tries her best not to laugh to loud, she’s not surprised that Gandalf’s the one to blame, but the man sure is crafty.

“You bastard,” Belladonna says and giggles.

“But Gandalf,” she says after a moment, worry in her voice, “you know Bilbo isn’t staying.”

“Never say never, my dear,” Gandalf says and winks.

  
**** 

 

“A blonde walks into a bar, you'd have thought she'd have seen it.”

“Oh dear lord,” Frerin and Vili groans.

“Now that’s a good one Thorin!” Dáin says, his laughter loud.

Dwalin hides behind his hand, and Ori giggles.

Thorin’s laughter is a rich, dark rumble, and Bilbo finds it impossible not to look up at the man. His heart swells at the sight and sound, Thorin’s smile is wide, making the crinkles around his eyes appear, cheeks are tinted red, eyes shining blue, his hair falling in dark waves over his shoulders and down his back.

 

Vili nudges Frerin’s side with his elbow, “look at those two,” he whispers.

Frerin looks across and down the table, and sighs when he spots his brother. He had talked with him a couple days ago, but no matter what Thorin thinks and feels, he can’t seem to stop looking lovingly at Bilbo quite often.

“Do I ever look at Dís that way?” Vili asks with furrowed brow.

“Are you kidding me?” Frerin asks and groans, “most of the time it looks like you’re going to push her onto the floor or something and… ugh.”

Dís’ bursts out laughing, and the spell between Thorin and Bilbo are broken as they both look down the table to see what’s so funny.

“What!” Vili splutters.

“You two are so in love it’s disgusting sometimes.”

“Oh, my dear brother,” Dís says and reach one arm around Vili, and pats Frerin’s shoulder.

 

Bilbo and Thorin are talking and laughing with the rest of the family when Dís looks at them again, with their father’s passing and family business, Dís can’t remember the last time she saw Thorin so relaxed and happy, his shoulders aren’t tense and right under his ears. There’s something about Bilbo that calms him, and makes him happy. And it’s clear they  want each other, making the interactions between them all the more painful to watch when she knows Thorin won’t allow himself such happiness, won’t take the risk of a relationship, at least not yet.

She sighs and takes a sip of her wine, looking back up she catches Bilbo’s eyes, he shoots her a smile before turning to Balin and telling him something.

Dís blinks and her brow furrow as she looks at Bilbo again, there’s something about him, but she can’t put her finger on it.

Frerin and Vili looks at her with curious expressions.

“I think I’ve met him before,” she says, looking back at her husband and brother.

 

****

 

Dinner is a lovely affair, the lively chatter never stops, the topics are many, jokes are bad, and laughter loud. The food is exquisite, savoury, sweet, grilled, full of flavour and so tasty it’s almost ridiculous.

Patting his belly, Bilbo sighs and wonders if there really is enough room for dessert.

“Here you go, apple,” his mother says and puts a plate on the table in front of him.

He snorts when he sees the slice of apple crumble pie, and shakes his head at his mother who is giggling as she sits down with her own plate full of dessert.

“Did your mum just call you apple?”

Bilbo looks at Fili who has found a new seat, his uncle’s lap.

He sighs, “she did, yes,” Bilbo says.

Fili laughs, “why?”

“Let me tell you a story, Fili!” Belladonna says, her smile wide.

Groaning, Bilbo puts his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table.

The room is surprisingly quiet, everyone curious to hear Belladonna’s stories. So his mother tells them, tells them all about how he once fell down from their apple tree, in his desperate attempt at picking the ones at the top that he claimed was the best, of how he every autumn for several years in a row fell asleep under the tree with a couple apple cores beside him, and how can she forget the story of him winning a baking contest at school; with his famous apple crumble pie, made from the same recipe as the one he’s eating now. And last but not least, the story about the time a 15 year old Bilbo stole one of his mother’s glass bottles of homemade apple cider, enjoying it while sitting in his window reading, and falling down the stairs when his mother called for him when dinner was ready.

The room breaks out in laughter, making Bilbo blush.

“Let’s not forget the time Ori threw an apple at my head when we were 10, I have scars to tell the tale of how I stumbled over a bench and into the bushes.”

“ _Ori!”_ Dori gasps, while Nori laughs and slaps his younger brother on the back.

“Why did you do that?” Dori asks.

“That bastard,” Ori says and points at Bilbo, “didn’t let me climb up the tree first, wanted all the best apples for himself.”

Bilbo sticks his tongue out and giggles.

 

“You made this?” Fili asks, pointing at what’s left of pie on his plate, his mouth full.

“I did.”

“It’s really good!”

“Yeah, it’s really good pie, mister Bilbo!” Kili shouts from where he’s seated on his mother’s lap.

“Thank you,” Bilbo says with a grin.

 

Frís comes out from the kitchen, “I knew I had a bottle!” she exclaims, putting a bottle of apple wine on the table, and the two families laughs yet again.

“It’s apple wine though, darling. It’s a bit stronger than the cider,” she says and winks.

Thorin chuckles as he pours a glass, handing it to Bilbo whose cheeks are red and smile amused.

“Thank you,” he says and takes a sip, humming at the taste.

“Frís, this is delicious!”

“Oh don’t give me all the credit, thank the one beside you.”

Without looking at the man, Bilbo lifts his hand and pats Thorin's shoulder, “you’re amazing, Thorin,” he says and takes another sip.

 

 

“Bella, are you sure your son should have more to drink?” Prim asks.

“Shush, I haven’t had that much.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, laddie,” Balin says, and Dwalin chuckles.

“One or two more glasses is enough I believe,” Belladonna says and laughs.

With narrowed eyes, Bilbo looks at his family and empties his second glass of apple wine.

 

Dís gets up from her chair, Kili in her arms, “Fili, come on.”

The boy groans and jumps down from his uncle’s lap.

“Let’s go to bed before everyone’s had a little too much,” she says in a low voice and giggles.

“Prim, the boys asked to sleep in the king size in the guest room tonight, often do that during Christmas and such, and there’s room for Frodo.”

“We have guest rooms ready for you all, so don’t you worry about that. Dís have a baby call, the kind with video, so you, Prim and Drogo, can keep an eye on your little boy!” Frís says.

“Oh, that is very kind of you, you didn’t have to,” Prim says.

Frís waves her hand, “we don’t want to send our guests home late on Christmas Eve! You’ll stay here, and the boys will drive you home after lunch tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Belladonna and Prim says.

 

****

 

“Come on now Bofur!” Dwalin shouts and slams his glass of beer against the table.

  
Almost all of the turkey, lamb, apple crumble pie, pavlova cake, and Christmas pudding is devoured, full bottles of wine and beer has replaced the empty ones, the children are asleep, and the grown-ups fills the living room with loud talk, laughter, song, and dance.  
 

“Alright, alright!” Bofur says and gets out of his chair. A large smile appears on the man’s face, and he begins to sing;

 

_“There is an inn, a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he runs his bow,_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_now sawing in the middle._

_  
So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

_"It's after three!" he said.”_

The group erupts into cheer and laughter, and Bofur bows before taking his seat again.

“That was fantastic,” Bilbo says and giggles while wiping away a tear.

Dwalin looks over at Balin sitting across from him, “your turn, brother.”

“Yes! Play some Christmas music for us,” Frerin says.

Balin heaves himself out of the sofa and walk behind it. Bending down, he picks up a saxophone from its case, and sits back down with it.

The cheerful, boisterous group grows silent as Balin begins to play “[Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhSoZbFELwE)”

The music is beautiful, and give everyone the proper Christmas spirit. But it doesn’t take long before they’re all dancing and laughing again, Balin eagerly playing [“Jingle Bell Rock.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HKJRq2KGsQ)

 

 

Grabbing the bottle of white wine on the table, Bilbo pours himself another glass.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Belladonna says and takes his glass away with a smirk.

“ _Muuum_ ,” Bilbo whines, until a glass appears in front of him. The hand holding it puts it to his lips, tipping it just enough so he’s able to drink. Bilbo drops his head back and looks up at Thorin upside-down, “thank you,” he says and giggles. Thorin chuckles and lets Bilbo have another sip, and take one himself right after, just when Belladonna turns and looks at them.

“I think we should get you to bed,” Thorin says.

“Why?”

“It’s 3 in the morning, you’ve had too much to drink, and you’ve been yawning the last couple hours.”

“Have not.”

Thorin looks at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe a little. So where am I sleeping?”

“You’re staying in Thorin’s room, darling. With such a large family, all the guest rooms are taken, with no spare room in either Balin and Dwalin or Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur’s houses. But I thought you two wouldn't mind sharing,” Frís says as she walks past them, a glass of red wine in her hands.

Both Thorin and Bilbo stare at her for a moment.

“Alright, lead the way,” Bilbo says to Thorin and takes his wine glass, emptying it before the other man can protest.

 

Pulling the covers up to his chin, Bilbo looks at Thorin standing next to the bed.

“Are you going back, or to bed?”

“Bed,” Thorin says and pulls of his dress shirt.

He watches him as he undresses, climbs into bed, and hides under the covers.

“Thank you, for tonight. I had fun,” Bilbo says. He tries to give Thorin a smile, but yawns instead, he can feel his eyelids and head getting heavier and heavier.

“So did I,” Thorin says with a smile, “good night, Bilbo.”

“Night.”

It doesn’t take long until Bilbo is asleep, his sandy curls a mess on the pillow, mouth partly open. Thorin lets out a quiet laugh at the small snores coming from Bilbo, before he falls asleep as well.

 

  
****

 

“Good morning.”

“Fucking hell.”

Bilbo groans, forces himself around onto his stomach, and hides his face in the pillow, away from the bright summer sun. His curls stands up in every direction, his head is pounding, mouth dry, and his stomach hurts and growls.

“I told you more than once that you had had too much to drink,” Thorin chuckles.

Opening one eye, Bilbo looks at him, he’s sitting up, his upper body bare, head resting against the large headboard of dark wood, a smile on his face.

“Yet you gave me more.”

“Mm, I did, didn’t I…? Sorry.”

He only grunts in response, and rubs his eyes.

“Sit up.”

“Fuck no.”

“Such language, master Baggins,” Thorin laughs, “I’ve found you some water.”

“Oh.”

 

He rolls onto his side, pushes his upper body up with one elbow against the sheets, plants his hands in the fabric and pulls himself up into a sitting position. As he sits up against the headboard, and lets his head relax against it, he feels Thorin's hand stroking his curls.

“You alright?” Thorin asks.

“Mhm.”

Thorin lets his hand drop to rest in his lap, and hands Bilbo a glass of water. Too tired and with a hangover, he doesn’t move to take it, instead he lets Thorin put the glass to his lips and help him drink, just like last night.

“Thanks,” he mumbles when he’s done, already starting to feel better.

Yawning, he lets his head fall down onto Thorin's shoulder, it’s too heavy, and it’s spinning, he just needs to relax some more.

A small knock on the door interrupts the peaceful moment, and Bilbo groans.

Fili opens the door and looks inside, “you awake, uncles?”

“Yeah,” Thorin mutters.

“Lunch in a few minutes, grandma’s place. Then presents!!”

“What about breakfast?” Bilbo asks.

“We had breakfast hours ago.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Thorin says, and Fili leaves them alone, closing the door quietly behind himself.

 

Bilbo sighs and shuts his eyes again.

“Thorin?”

“Mhm?”

“Did your nephew just call me uncle?”

“I think he did.”

“Oh my.”

Thorin chuckles, “let’s go get some food.”

Bilbo’s stomach growls, and he sighs, “I don’t want to move.”

Thorin gets out of bed and tosses Bilbo's clothes onto the bed “come on now,” he says and smiles at Bilbo's pout.

“If you carry me.”

 

 

 

“ _THORIN!_ ”

The Durin’s and Baggins’ all turn their heads towards the dining room and hallway when Bilbo’s shouting reach their ears.

“I was joking! Put me down!”

Loud, joyous laughter fills the living room and outdoor area as Thorin spins around, Bilbo hanging over his shoulder, his legs in Thorin's hands.

Thorin carries him through Frís’ part of the house, and outdoors where their families are having lunch.

30 pairs of eyes stares at them, Bilbo can feel his face heat up, and his giggling ceases as Thorin holds him around the waist and puts him down on the ground.

“Good morning,” Bilbo says, smiling shyly. He sits down by his mother, Thorin on his other side.

Except for the eight kids running around, lunch is a quieter affair than yesterday’s dinner. He doesn’t mind at all, the way his head is pounding and body tired after too much wine, dancing, and singing. Nor does he mind it is over quickly, he’s had a good time, it’s been a long, long time since he was among so many wonderful people, and they had celebrated in such a great way, but he wants to go home, be alone for a while and enjoy the peace. And some ice cold ice tea.

 

 

 

Thorin and Frerin drives them home after lunch and exchange of presents, it’s a quiet ride, and Bilbo rests his head against the window, staring out at the lakes and trees.

“Thank you so much for driving us home, and for everything. We all had such a wonderful time with you and your family,” Belladonna says when she’s out of the car, and hugs both Thorin and Frerin before heading indoors.

Thorin follows Bilbo into the kitchen, several plastic containers in their arms.

“Hurry up Bilbo, let’s open some Christmas presents!” Prim shouts from the living room. In all their excitement, anxiety, and process of bringing all of the food with them, they had all forgotten their Christmas presents at home.

“Coming,” Bilbo mutters.

He stops in the doorway between the kitchen and hallway, and looks at Thorin, “I’m so sorry I didn’t get you anything… I was going to, but I didn’t know what to get you, I…”

“Don’t be,” Thorin says with a small laugh, “that was my problem as well. So I guess we’re good.”

Bilbo smiles and nods, “we’re good.”

 

They stand there for a moment, just looking at the other, until Bilbo looks up over Thorin's head.

“Oh fuck,” he whispers to himself. Thorin looks down at him, an eyebrow raised.

Bilbo feels his throat go dry, his heart beating faster.

Without thinking, and before regretting anything, he stands up on his tip-toes, lifts up his hands and lets one slide into Thorin's hair, the other cup his cheek. Bilbo leans forward, and closes his eyes as he lets his lips press against Thorin's. They’re warm, soft, sweet, better than Bilbo had imagined. One of Thorin’s hands slides down his back, presses him closer, and Bilbo shivers at the touch. Thorin kisses him back, a quiet moan escaping Bilbo when their lips part for a moment.

 

He jumps at the sound of a car horn, and Thorin sighs.

“I should go, I’ll see you later, Bilbo,” Thorin says, his voice low and dark.

Bilbo nods and bites his lower lip, and smiles as Thorin presses a kiss against his curls, before turning away, and walk out the door.

He looks up at the mistletoe, and giggles all the way to the living room, silently thanking his mother for her traditions.


	7. Food & Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo + phones = pain. 
> 
> I'm going to try and name the chapters from now on (I'll add names to the existing chapters as well) and eherm, I think the title of this one says pretty much everything :'D (I'm so damn creative... haha) 
> 
> Comments, and kudos, are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> And if you find anything weird or wrong, please tell me!

 

 

It’s as if the world, as well as everyone in it, was in a hurry, eager to start a new year. Christmas and December’s gone before they know it, and 2015 is there, ready to be filled with whatever plans people have, and all their memories.

Bilbo throws a rock into the lake, smiles, and lets his legs stretch out on the stone he’s sitting atop. Resting his palms against the stone, he closes his eyes and turns his face to the sun, feeling the warmth burning his skin.

Queenstown Gardens is quiet this Thursday early afternoon, the sound of birds, and waves, the humming of cars in the centre a short walk away, is relaxing. And as many times before; when it's quiet, Bilbo begins to think about everything and nothing.

After living in Queenstown since he was born, never really explored or travelled, it had been so good to get away, be on his own, do what it wanted, get away from all that bothered him. Auckland has done naught but treat him kindly, and he’s fallen in love with the town. But being home again has made him realize how much more he loves this little town, his hometown that’s looking out over Lake Wakatipu, and is surrounded by mountains, and how Queenstown really is _home_. Auckland isn’t. Sure, there’s plenty of other towns and cities, it’s amazing what New Zealand has to offer, but nothing will ever be like his beloved Queenstown, and Bag End.

He knows he have to leave again soon, go back to Auckland and school, and he doesn’t mind. But he doesn’t really want to either, and it makes him unsure about his future. Leaving home behind yet again, he’s coming back, but... But what then… He’s always had big dreams, the lust to explore the world, he knows he can do it, but the two years away from home hasn’t been the greatest two years of his life, and he hasn’t even been that far away, how’s he supposed to move to a different country?

Of course there’s more to it, and he knows it. Bilbo has always told himself he’s never going to let anyone stand in his way, being determined and accomplishing his wishes has always been a large part of his life, and who he is. No one’s really standing in his way, it’s more Bilbo putting them there, making himself insecure. There’s always something new coming when something has ended. Now he doesn’t know what that something will be, he don’t know what he’s really going to do when he has his bachelor, all he knows is that something needs to happen or he’ll get restless.

Bilbo sighs, but his lips turn slightly upwards as he thinks of Thorin, the person Bilbo is placing in his way, like he’s dragging him to the middle of a road, and he doesn’t know how to walk past him, or if he really wants to.

 

He had been a little anxious on New Year’s Eve, wondering if Thorin or anyone in his family would come knocking on the door. Thankfully no one showed up, but even though he felt mostly relieved, there was a small part of him who wouldn’t mind being dragged to a party with Thorin, and his large, loud, happy family. But he had relished in the peace, and the company of his family, with Frodo demanding stories all evening, taking Bilbo three before the boy fell asleep.

He had gotten a text from Thorin that night, not long after midnight.  
_“Happy New Year, Bilbo_ ❤ _“_ it said. Bilbo had giggled for what felt like several minutes, he kind of expected a text, at least hoped for one, he certainly didn’t expect the heart. A heart, from Thorin, who barely shows what he feels, especially through texts, oh no, he don’t think he’s even seen a smiley face on a text from Thorin before.

They’ve barely spoken since then, only a text now and then, asking how the other one’s doing, and Thorin telling him he’d like to meet one day but have to work.  
Making wine is certainly a time consuming job, Bilbo thinks.

 

His left hand loses its hold on the stone when his phone rings, the elbow catching part of his upper body, and pain shoots through his arm.

He answers the phone with a groan and small whimper, pulls his legs up close, and lets his head fall onto his knees.

 

_“Do I even want to ask what you’re doing?”_

It’s Ori.

“The bloody phone scared me and I smashed my elbow against a stone. Your fault, you tit.”

_“Wow, hello to you too. How did you do that? What the hell are you doing?”_

“I’m sitting on a big stone in the gardens.”

 _“Oh, well sorry,”_ Ori says sarcastically, _“I just got to town, come meet me at wharf.”_

“You’re forgiven,” Bilbo giggles, “be there in ten.”

 

Bilbo gets off the stone he’s been sitting on for what seems too long from the feeling of his butt and legs, stretch his arms towards the sky and sighs before letting them drop to his side. He follows the path by the lake, and it doesn’t take long before he sees Ori get up from a bench outside the pub Wharf to meet him.

Bilbo opens his mouth to greet him, only letting out a whispered hello when Ori wraps his arms around him in a hug.

“Ow, you’re crushing me.”

“Mmm, not even sorry,” Ori says and lets go, a big smile on his face, “what do you want to do?”

“Can we please go to Fergburger? I’ve wanted a burger for ages,” Bilbo says and whines when Ori sighs.

“Alright, come on,” Ori says and turns to walk down the street, “I actually haven’t been there in ages myself.”

 

Just as they turn a corner, someone shouting their names makes them stop and turn. Thorin and Dwalin are crossing the street, making their way to them. When they catch up, Dwalin greets Ori with a big hug and several kisses, leaving Thorin and Bilbo standing there. Bilbo puts his hands in the pockets of his jean shorts and sighs dramatically.

“Oh stop it you, you two are sickening.”

Dwalin and Ori looks at him, a smirk on Dwalin's face.

Thorin chuckles and looks at Bilbo, “do you two want to join us for dinner?”

“You can go get burgers with us,” Bilbo answers.

“We’re going to Pog’s,” Dwalin says.

“And I’m going to get a burger.”

“They have burgers there as well.”

“But it’s not a burger from Ferg, now is it.”

“ _Bilbo_ ,” Ori says.

Bilbo takes a deep breath and exhales loudly, “fine,” he says and waves his hand towards the end of the street, “lead the way.”

 

 

He don’t know if he's uncomfortable, or envious. Probably a bit of both, but right now, watching the couple in front of him is mostly disgusting. They giggle, kiss, and share their food. And let’s not forget the lustful looks they keep giving each other.

“Good god,” Bilbo mutters under his breath, cutting his steak with more force than necessary. He feels Thorin’s knee bump against his, and hears him chuckle.

“You do know there’s other people around, right?” Thorin asks and takes a sip of his beer. Bilbo raises his wine glass and lets it fall against Thorin’s glass with a clink, both of them chuckling at the glares being sent their way.

 

 

They're sitting outside of Póg Mahone's, an Irish-Welsh restaurant owned by a friend of Thorin and Dwalin. The restaurant is squished between other cafe and shops, and with no roads on one side, the restaurant faces the lake, and the small seating area outside is filled with people, enjoying their meal, the view of the mountains, and the sound of the waves. 

Bilbo has only been here a couple times before, once with Ori, but it's many years ago. The food turned out to be much better than he expected, though he's not sure what he expected to be honest. It was no burger from Ferg, but it definitely wasn't too bad. 

 

"Thorin!" 

Bilbo turns his head towards the door, and looks back at the owner of the cheerful voice. The man approaching them is tall and slim, with broad shoulders and muscled arms, his hair is dark and to his shoulders, a portion pulled back and tied together. 

"Bard! Nice of you to join us," Thorin says with a smile as the man sits down by their table. 

"Likewise! Bombur told me you were here, haven't seen you lot in a while," the man says and laughs. 

"And you," he says and looks at Bilbo, "haven't seen you before! I'm Bard Dale." 

"Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo says and shakes the man's hand, "nice to meet you. I assume you're the owner of this place?"

"That I am. My accent gave it way, didn't it," Bard says and laughs. 

He takes a sip of the cola in his hands and looks at Thorin and Dwalin. 

"We should meet soon, Thranduil have some fantastic designs for you."

Thorin smiles and nods, "That's great, I'd love to take a look. I guess you've found someone to help with the harvest, so Thranduil will be able to make more designs this autumn." 

"Of course we have! You know Thranduil, doesn't like to get his hands dirty, unless it's from his pens," Bard says and both he and Thorin laughs. 

"I have to go back to work, I just wanted to let you know. It's exciting, isn't it, it's all starting to come together! I'm happy for you Thorin!" Bard says and gets up from the chair, "we can come over one day if you want, or you're always welcome to the farm, all of you, you know that!" 

"Thank you, truly. It's a lot of hard work left, but we'll get there, it's an exciting time," Thorin says with a grin. 

"If anyone can do it, it's you. I'll see you later!" Bard says with a smile and turns, walking back inside the restaurant. 

 

"What designs? If I... May ask?" Bilbo asks. 

Ori sighs, leans forward, and lets his arms rest on the table. "Fucking hell, Thorin," he says, "don't you tell people anything?" 

Dwalin chuckles, and Thorin looks down at the table for a moment, his cheeks now tinted pink. 

He clears his throat and looks at Bilbo, "I'm sorry I haven't told you," he says with an apologetic smile. 

"It's just... It's all so new, I wanted to wait until I am sure it will all work out and be more than just thoughts and plans.. Anyway, Thranduil is designing jewellery, for me."

Bilbo looks at Thorin with raised eyebrows, urging him to continue. 

"You see," Thorin begins, "my great-grandfather, on my mother's side, had a small jewellery store, and he started the winery as well. My family’s jewellery was known all over New Zealand, some other countries too. They created detailed jewellery, made from the finest metal in exquisite quality, and not many of each piece. And the ones who could afford it, could get almost whatever their heart desired made just for them," Thorin smiles fondly and drinks the rest of his beer before he continues.

"When he got too old to make jewellery, the business went to my grandfather, then my father," Thorin says and sighs, and Dwalin shakes his head. 

 

"Long story short, he fucked pretty much everything up. Had dealings with the wrong people, clearly couldn't control our money. After a few years battle, we had to put an end to it, the winery as well. I wasn't old back then, but I remember it all like it was last week. You should've seen my mother, I've never seen her so furious."

"No wonder," Bilbo says, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, "she lost her family business, her legacy..."

"She did," Thorin sighs, "we all did..." 

 

"But now the lad's getting it all back on its feet!" Dwalin says and grins. He waves to a waiter and points at their table, and the woman quickly appears with new glasses of beer and wine. 

"Thorin," Dwalin says and raise his glass, "the winery and vineyards are thriving, and you’re selling more wine now after a few years work than your family ever did, all thanks to you."

Dwalin looks at Bilbo while pointing at Thorin, "pretty much every damn vine you saw outside his house, is planted by him."  
 

"Fucking hell. Explains this," Bilbo says and pats Thorin's muscled upper arm while taking a large sip of his wine. 

The three other men looks at each other, Thorin with large eyes, and Ori tries his best to muffle his laughter with a hand. 

"What?" Bilbo asks and looks at them. 

"Nothing, oh nothing," Ori says and grins. 

"Anyone want dessert?" Thorin asks, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Ice cream," Bilbo and Ori reply eagerly.

"The one with m&m," Bilbo says and Ori nods.

"I'll go get us something," Dwalin says and looks at Thorin as he gets up from his chair," what about you?"

"The same."

 

 

The hours pass, the sun slowly sinks down behind the mountains, and the evening grows colder. Bilbo's full of all the food, ice cream, and wine, and sighs as he leans back in his chair. 

"Would you like a lift home?" Thorin asks with a smirk. 

"Please."  

Thorin laughs as he stands up, and pulls Bilbo with him. 

They all say their goodbyes to Bard and Bombur, and walk the short distance to Thorin's car. 

"Your car's here," Bilbo says and frowns. 

"Mhm, got a company to get it down here for me," Thorin says and smiles. 

 

 

Bilbo sighs happily when his head hits the pillow. He's full, a bit drunk, happy, and tired. But still slightly mad about not getting any burger tonight. 

 

****

 

"Where are you going?" 

"Town."

"Alone?" 

"You're coming with me."

"You're going out two days in a row, and with your mother?" Bella asks and laughs. 

"Just put on your shoes and come," Bilbo says and stops by the door. 

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." 

She walks out into the hallway, puts on a pair of shoes and a light jacket, and follows her son outdoors. 

It's late in the evening, the sun is low on the sky and the lights are shining bright down in the centre of Queenstown. 

"We're walking?" Bella asks and looks at her son walking down the road. 

"Yes," he shouts back over his shoulder.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asks when she catches up with him.

"I'm getting a damn burger tonight, that's what we're doing," Bilbo says and looks at his mother and laughs. 

"I thought you did that yesterday?" 

"Nah, we met Thorin and Dwalin, they bought us dinner at that Irish place, Pog Mahone’s."

"Ooh, well that's nice!" Bella says and grins. 

"It was, but I still want a burger," Bilbo says and smiles. 

 

They make their way down to the centre, and to Fergburger. Being Friday night, and late summer, there's crowds outside every bar and restaurant, Queenstown's inhabitants as well as tourists enjoying the last days of summer and warmth. 

Bilbo looks at the crowd inside and outside Fergburger, "wait here mum, and I'll go get us something. What would you like?" he asks and looks at his mother. 

"The Fergburger, as usual!" 

 

 

"How much food did you get?!" Bella exclaims when her son appears.

"Come on, let's find somewhere to sit," he says. 

They walk down Rees Strees, onto Beach Street, and finds a bench to sit on. Bilbo hands a wrapped burger to his mum, puts a bag of fries, and tomato sauce, between them on the bench, and unwraps his burger. 

He closes his eyes and moans as he takes a bite of the Tropical Swine burger. It's been too long since he last had it, and he's not sure why he haven't gone down to Fergburger after Christmas, since it's now late January. 

"Thank you for dragging your mother out of the house," Bella says and smiles with closed lips, her mouth full of burger. 

"You're welcome," Bilbo says and laughs. 

 

"You've only been with Thorin once since Christmas, is everything alright between you two?" 

"Yeah, he's just been working a lot."

"I guess there's a lot to do when you own a winery. They start harvesting the grapes soon, don't they? Isn't it mostly Sauvignon Blanc and such they make, I do think those grapes are harvested in February." 

"How do you,"

"Honey, your father knew everything there is to know about plants, gardening... And we're in New Zealand, we all love wine, of course he knew a lot about grapes, viticulture, and all that," Bella says with a wink. 

"Should've known," Bilbo says and grins, "Thorin told me yesterday that his family used to own a jewellery store, made everything themselves, but then his father managed to lose it all, left them with nothing. So not only is Thorin handling the winery, but he and his family are working on getting the jewellery store back in business," Bilbo says with a big smile. 

"Thorin's quite busy then, huh?"

"Yeah," Bilbo says and sighs. 

"What about you honey? You're going back in a couple months, you'll finish school, and then what? Still what you've dreamt about a few years?"

"I don't know mum... I don't know what I want. Well I’d like to write, get something published, but I don’t know…"

"You're being pulled in two directions, hm?" 

Bilbo finishes his burger and lies his head down on his mother’s shoulder.

"Oh darling," Bella says and wraps her arms around her son, "you'll be alright honey, you're the only one who knows what you want, what's right for you, and what you should do. I can't decide for you, but you know I'm always here for you darling, and I'll keep doing my best to guide you."

"You're the best!" Bilbo grins and hugs his giggling mother. 

 

 

"Bilbo?!" 

Bilbo and Bella turns around towards the voice, and spots Frerin next to a girl with long red hair, and a big smile. 

"Hey Frerin!" Bella shouts and waves. 

Frerin gives the girl a kiss, and watches her get in a car and disappear down the road, before he walks over to Bilbo and Bella. Or, sways towards them. 

He sits down next to Bilbo on the bench, throws his arm around his shoulder, and smiles.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks and grins.

"Dinner, want some fries?" Bilbo asks and holds up the bag of fries. 

"You went to Ferg's without me?!" Frerin narrows his eyes, "good thing you saved some."

Bilbo laughs and takes a handful of fries himself. 

"What about you, you've been drinking, haven't you?” Bilbo asks. 

Ferin's eyebrows disappears behind his mess of a blonde hair, and he gasps, "what makes you think I've been drinking?"

"Oh god, Frerin," Bilbo says and laughs, "you could barely walk the couple meters to this bench."

"Might have had a couple drinks," Frerin says and winks. 

Bella pats Bilbo's thigh and yawns, "is someone picking you up, or?" she asks Frerin. 

He shakes his head and smiles, "guess I have to walk home."

"Come on," Bilbo takes hold of Frerin's arm hanging over his shoulder, and pulls him up from the bench with him. 

"What are you doing?" Frerin asks, and Bilbo grimaces as the smell of alcohol hits his face. 

"I'm not letting you sleep out here, or walk home, you idiot."

"Are we taking him with us?" Bella asks and follows the boys. 

"Yeah."

 

 

Bilbo drags an almost-asleep Frerin up the stairs, into his bedroom, and dumps him on his bed. His mother had looked at him, asking “where are we going to put him?!” when they had gotten home, suddenly remembering the guestroom, without a bed. 

"Keep your underwear and t-shirt or sweater on," Bilbo says and sighs happily as he lays down and hides under the covers, only his face and some curls visible.

"Got it."

Frerin throws his jeans, sweater, and socks onto the floor. Groaning, he lies down next to Bilbo, and mumbles a thank you with a smile while ruffling Bilbo's curls. 

 

 

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" 

Bilbo falls out of bed with a scream, arms flailing, legs kicking, and pulls the covers off Frerin on his way to the floor. He grabs his phone lying beside him, vibrating and singing loudly.

"Hello?" he groans. 

Frerin sits up in bed and laughs loudly when he spots Bilbo lying on the floor. 

"Yeah, you're brother's here, Dís, we just woke up."

Bilbo rolls over onto his back, and laughs back at Frerin; his long, blonde hair is standing up in every direction, and there’s faint, smudged eyeliner under his eyes.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Bilbo asks, “alright, see you soon.”

“Why did Dís call you?” 

Groaning, Bilbo climbs back into bed.

“Wondered if I’d seen you, they’ve all been trying to call. She’s coming to get you.”

“I think my phone is in my trouser pocket,” Frerin says, combing his hair and pulling it back with his fingers, “and battery’s dead.”

 

 

Dís is soon outside Bilbo’s house, knocking on his door.

She smirks and raises an eyebrow when her brother opens and steps outside, “had a drink too many last night?” she asks.

“Maybe,” Frerin says and grins.

“Oh you… Get in the car, I’ll be right there.”

Frerin nods, thanks Bilbo for letting him stay, and shuffles down the path to the car. Thorin is leaning against it, eyes narrowed.

 

“What are you doing staying here?” he hisses.

Frerin’s eyes widen, “the fuck, Thorin?”

“Why are you staying here with Bilbo?” he asks angrily.

“I met him in town yesterday, and since my phone was dead and I didn’t know how to get home, he dragged me back here and let me stay the night. What’s wrong with that?”

He narrows his eyes, and smirks, “you’re jealous, aren’t you?”  

“Well don’t you worry brother, I had to sleep in my underwear and tank top,” Frerin opens the door to the car, and laughs, “and I who usually sleep naked.”

“WHAT?! Did you sleep in his bed?!”

Thorin’s hands are in fists, and Frerin thinks he hasn’t seen his brother this angry in several years.

“There wasn’t anywhere else I could sleep! Stop fuming, you idiot, nothing happened!”

Frerin sighs, and pokes Thorin’s chest, “look,” he says and cups Thorin’s face in his hands.

“Bilbo clearly means a lot to you, so you better pull your head out of your arse and tell him,” he says softly, “I know you don’t think you can be together because he’s going back to Auckland soon, but do you know what he thinks, how he feels? No. So there’s some distance, bu-hu, who says a relationship won’t work even though he’s up there and you’re here?”

Thorin sighs, and Frerin lets his hands drop to his sides.

“Who knew, Thorin actually realizes I’m right,” Frerin laughs and turns away from his brother to get inside the car.

 

 

“Great! I’m so glad you can come, we’ll see you there then!” Dís says and grins.

“See you where?” Thorin asks as he stops behind his sister.

“At the barbecue of course!” Dís says, “Bilbo and Bella are coming!”

Thorin raises an eyebrow and looks at Bilbo, he hasn’t heard anything about a barbecue…

“Good, good,” he says, “I guess I’ll see you there then.”

Bilbo smiles, “can’t wait!” he says and give both Dís and Thorin a hug, “see you on Wednesday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Póg Mahone's is only an Irish restaurant, but you know, Luke Evans is Welsh :')  
> And the farm! YES, Bard and Thranduil lives on a farm! Haha  
> You can thank Luke Evans for telling about his dream of owning a farm, at one of his panels at HobbitCon :D


	8. Barbecue and me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for; way too many people, Barduil and their army, a pairing I never thought I would write about (or even think about), my inner tourist guide/NZ geek, and all the feels....
> 
> Concerning Barduil: Legolas is Thranduil's son, Bain is Bard's; one partner left and one passed, which led to Thranduil and Bard meeting each other. They have Sigrid and Tilda together, a friend of theirs having helped them with that.. ;)
> 
> And this is where the barbecue takes place! https://www.google.com/maps/@-45.034523,168.661887,3a,75y,321.95h,85.55t/data=!3m5!1e1!3m3!1sIHq-1YaL834AAAQY58rvVA!2e0!3e11!6m1!1e1  
> (Seriously, take a look, it's so gorgeous! And it'll be easier to imagine everything ;)
> 
> Comments, and kudos, are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> And if you find anything weird or wrong, please tell me!

 

 

“Amazing details!” Frís exclaims as she looks over Thranduil’s shoulder, and at the tablet in his hands.

He’s shuffling through the folder with his designs, having taken pictures of his drawings instead of bringing them to the beach. Thorin, Dís, Vili, and Bard are all sitting close by him, Frís hanging over his shoulders, all studying Thranduil’s jewellery designs.

“They’re gorgeous,” Dís says.

“You’re a talentful man, Thranduil,” Thorin says.

“And that necklace looks like a starry sky, and those pearls like a cluster of grapes! Brilliant!” Frís says cheerfully.

“Thank you,” Thranduil says and smiles, “got a little inspired by our vineyard, as well as our tramp last week.”

“Oh, that’s right! Dís told me you were going,” Frís says and sits down next to her children, “you walked the Routeburn track, right?”

“We did!” Bard says and sits down beside Thranduil, “took the kids down, left the youngest with my mum though, and went tramping. It was amazing, never seen such beauty! Except for this one of course,” he says and kisses Thranduil's cheek.

Thorin snorts, and Dís giggles.

“My legs still hurt,” Legolas says as he walks towards them. He plumps down on the blanket on the ground, between Gimli’s legs, resting his head against his shoulder.

Thranduil chuckles and pats his son’s leg.

“Maybe we should walk the Milford track next, or Whanganui,” Bard says, “then we’ll need to paddle down the Whanganui River for two days.”

“That… Actually sounds awesome,” the 16 year old says and raise an eyebrow.  
“Then you’ll have to come with me!” he says, and pulls Gimli’s arms closer around himself.

“Me?!”

“That would only do you good, son,” Glóin’s voice sounds from behind, and Gimli groans.

 

Thranduil puts his tablet back in his bag and looks at Thorin, “do you think we can use any of it?”

“If we can use your designs? Of course we can!” Thorin says surprised, “they’re wonderful, and I think Dís have some designs as well. I believe we might have enough for our first line for Erebor,” he says and grins.

“Yeah, I’ve made some ring and bracelet designs, but I really loved your rings that looked like branches, Thranduil. And the pearl necklace that’s like grapes, perfect for both of our families, considering we make wine,” Dís says, “Where is everyone by the way?” she asks and looks around.

 

They’re sitting on the beach by the lake, in between the city and Queenstown Gardens, not far from a small playground where Fili and Kili are currently running around. Large blankets are laid out for everyone to sit on, coolers are filled with cold drinks, food, and snacks, and closer to the lake are one portable and two disposable grills which only Bombur and Dáin are allowed to use.

_“We’re the only ones who knows how to really cook meat!”_

Both Dáin and Bombur’s wives and kids are also at the beach, as well as Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, and Oin. But Frerin, Bilbo, Bella, Prim, and Drogo are missing.

Just as Dís turns to look towards the centre of Queenstown, she spots a waving Bella.

 

“Hello!” Bella exclaims when she’s closer to the group, right behind her is Prim, and Drogo with Frodo in his arms.

“Now we’re just missing your brother,” Vili says, bumping his shoulder against Dís’.

“Oh he’ll be here soon,” she says and pauses, “with a special someone,” she smirks.

“What?!” Frís exclaims surprised, “he’s met someone?”

“They’ve been together a couple months actually.”

“How do you know all this?” Thorin asks with furrowed brow.

“She works in Kili’s kindergarten, and apparently he saw Frerin pick her up once,” Dís says, “ _they kissed muuum_ ,” she continues in a childish voice, and giggles.

Bella, Prim, Drogo and Frodo sits down on a blanket, and put the bowls of salad, bread, and cupcakes, and bottles of ice tea in the sand in front of them all.

“Where’s Bilbo?” Thorin asks.

“With Fili and Kili,” Bella says and nods towards the playground.

  
“Dís!” Dáin shouts from where he’s flipping burgers, “tell the lads dinner’s ready in five.”

Dís looks at Thorin and smiles, noticing he’s already getting up from the ground, “I was just about to ask you if you could go, brother, but there’s no need I see,” she says and winks.

Thorin rolls his eyes and walks away from the group, and up to the playground.  
He can hear Bilbo before he’s there, the bubbling laughter like music in his ears, and soon his curls are in sight. He’s standing by the swings, pushing Fili and Kili higher and higher, the boys giggling and screaming.

  
“Hey,” Thorin’s voice is barely above a whisper. He sneaks one arm behind Bilbo’s back, slowly pulling the man closer to himself with his hand holding onto Bilbo’s hip.

Turning slightly, and looking up, Bilbo smiles at Thorin’s pink cheeks and shy smile. “Hey,” he says, his smile widening. It feels as if several minutes pass while they stand there looking at each other, their hearts beats faster, smiles grows bigger, and cheeks warmer.

He gasps when Thorin pulls him even closer, giggling at the sudden feeling of Thorin's body against his, and hand on his cheek. Oh how he’d love to look into those blue eyes every day, and it hurts, it hurts to know he can’t.

It feels like his heart stops when Thorin's face is mere centimetres away from his, his breath warm on his lips. He closes his eyes, lets out a small moan, and feel his shoulders slump when Thorin’s lips touches his. He’s so soft, so gentle, as if Bilbo will break if he touch him too much. Bilbo lifts his hands, lets them rest on Thorin’s shoulders, sighing as he kisses him back. He can feel Thorin smile against his lips, swallowing his quiet, little moans, kissing him harder.

“Kili!” Fili’s voice is high-pitched and he’s giggling, “Uncle Thorin is kissing Uncle Bilbo!”

“Eeww,” Kili exclaims, sticking his tongue out.

Thorin slowly pulls away, his hands holding onto Bilbo's hips, and lets out a deep chuckle when he looks at his nephews.

“Boys, Dáin sent me to tell you dinner’s ready,” he says.

“Uncle Thorin,” Fili shouts as he jumps off the swing, “do we have marshmallows?”

“I brought some, you can take them,” Bilbo says and grins when the boys’ faces lights up.

“Thank you Uncle Bilbo!” they both shout as they run down to where their families are.

“I don’t know why they call me that, nor will I get used to it I think,” Bilbo says and laughs.

 

“I quite like it,” Thorin whispers to himself, kissing Bilbo’s curls. Bilbo looks back up at him with a raised eyebrow, “is that so,” he whispers back, and laughs at Thorin's surprised expressions and red cheeks.

Thorin clears his throat, and finds the ground suddenly very interesting. He feels Bilbo's hand move up and down his arm, and he lets out a small giggle when Thorin looks back up.

“I’ve missed you.”

Bilbo's eyebrows disappears under his curls at Thorin’s words, his sudden confessions and kisses taking him with a bit of surprise. He curls his lips into a smile, “I’ve missed you too,” he says in a low voice.

“But you know where to find me,” Bilbo says and winks.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Thorin says, his smile apologetic, “it’s just… we’re looking for a place for Erebor Jewellery, and we’re working on creating our very first line. And the harvest is soon, so I’ve been busy with the winery as well.”

Thorin takes a deep breath, and sighs loudly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Bilbo takes Thorin’s hand in his, “it’s alright.”

“Can we go out this weekend?”

“Of course,” Bilbo says and smiles, “but come on, I’m hungry.”

He turns away from Thorin, and begins to walk away from the playground. “Wait, can I just…” Thorin's hold on his hand gets stronger, and Bilbo stops.

“Have one more kiss…”

Laughter bubbles up Bilbo's throat, and standing on his tiptoes, he gives Thorin a kiss.

 

Thorin lay his hand on the small of Bilbo’s back, and leads him towards their families and friends, their chatter and laughter growing in volume the closer they get.

“There you are,” Dís says and smirks when Thorin and Bilbo joins them. Thorin only glares back, his hand still on Bilbo's back as he sits down next to Bilbo and Bella.

“Bilbo, you remember Bard right,” Thorin asks, “yes, yes, of course,” Bilbo quickly answers and nods.

“Hey Bilbo!” Bard says, “nice to see you again!”

“Hello Bard, likewise,” Bilbo says and smiles.

“And this is Thranduil, who we mentioned designs jewellery for us,” Thorin says, “and their army of kids,” he continues, and Bard and Thranduil laughs.

Thorin points at each of them as he introduces them, “Legolas, Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda.”

“It’s nice to meet you all!” Bilbo grins.

“You too,” Thranduil and the children says.

 

Thorin looks at Bilbo and smiles, “what would you like to eat?”

“I, uhm, you don’t have to get me anything, Thorin.”

“Stop it,” Thorin says and looks at him with furrowed brow, “I’m getting something myself, so please, let me.”

“Alright, thank you,” Bilbo says and nods, “I don’t know what I want to be honest, just get me something.”

Thorin chuckles and squeezes his shoulder before walking down to the grills.

 

Dáin, Glóin, Bombur, and Nori, are gathered around the grills, grilling steaks, spare ribs, sausages, and burgers.

“How did it go with the house, Dáin?” Thorin hears Nori ask.

“We got it!” Dáin grins.

“Congratulations,” Thorin says and pats his cousin on the back.

“Thank you, Thorin! Now we’ll soon be able to clean up that workshop of yours, and start working on the first line for Erebor.”

Thorin grins and nods, “aye, I’m glad you’re coming down, and will start working with us.”  
 

Nori starts chuckling, “look at Dori,” he says, his laughter getting louder.

The men turns to look at their friends and families, “go on now, go find my brother some food! I thought you were at least a little bit of a gentleman!” they hear Dori say, his voice stern, a finger pointing at Dwalin.

“Alright, alright! I was going to!” Dwalin growls.

 

He shuffles down to the lake, his brow pulled into an angry frown when he reach the snickering group.

“Well go on then,” Nori says with a grin, “get my brother some food.”

“Oh shut up!”

Thorin pats him on the back and walk back up to Bilbo, handing him a plate with a burger and ribs.

“Thank you,” Bilbo says with a smile, patting the empty space beside him for Thorin to sit.

 

“Is that her?” Thorin asks with a quick glance towards Dís, then back at his brother who’s walking towards them.

“Mhm,” Dís says around a mouthful of burger, “who else would it be?”

Kili jumps up from where he’s seated on the blanket, looking at his Uncle Frerin with open mouth and wide eyes.

 _“Fiiiiliii!”_ the boy whines, and looks at his parents and brother with a pout.

Fili only groans and drags a hand down his face.

“Mum, why is Uncle Frerin with my wife,” the 5-year old says, his voice low.

“Your… what?” Dís and Vili asks surprised.

“Taurieeelll!” Kili shouts and runs the few meters towards Frerin and his girlfriend. 

“Hello sweetheart,” Tauriel grins and lifts Kili up in the air. Holding him in her arms, firmly against her side on her hip, they follow Frerin to where everyone’s sitting.

“Hello!” Tauriel says cheerfully, and lets Kili down.

“Uhm, everyone, this is Tauriel, Tauriel this is... everyone,” Frerin says, and there’s a chorus of hellos.

“Thorin, Vili, look,” Dís stage-whispers to her husband and brother, “Frerin is blushing!”

Frerin quickly turns his head towards his sister, his brow furrowed, but lips curling into a smirk.

“Helpful, Frerin, really,” Tauriel laughs.

“But there’s so many people here!”

“I’ll just introduce myself to each and every one then, darling,” Tauriel winks, and walks away from Frerin.

“No, but, I’ll… Wait, I’ll introduce you to everyone,” Frerin says and sighs.

  
“She’s cute.”

Kili turns to his mother with a frown on his little face, “why is Uncle Frerin with Tauriel?”

“Dear brother,” Fili says, pulling Kili close with his arm around his brother’s shoulders, “she’s Frerin’s girlfriend, like Bilbo is Uncle Thorin’s boyfriend.”

Dís muffles her laughter with a hand, eyes quickly getting wet at the sight of her little boys who’ve suddenly become so big, while Bilbo starts coughing and wiping ice tea dripping down from his lips with the back of his hand.

“Oh…” Kili puts a hand in the sand, grabs a handful, and let it slip through his fingers as he raises his hand.

“Oh darling,” Dís kisses the top of her youngest son’s head, “it’s best if you find someone closer to your own age anyway.”

“Your mother’s right, kiddo,” Vili says, stroking his hand up and down Kili’s back, “she’s cute, but a bit too old for you.”

The boy’s shoulders slump, “yeah,” he sighs.

 

**

 

“Kili?” Fili asks and grins when his brother looks at him, he pulls his brother closer, turning his head so his mouth is close to his brother’s ear, “have you finished your dinner?” he whispers.  
Kili nods, “let’s go ask Uncle Bilbo if we can get marshmallows,” Fili whispers. His brother’s pout quickly turns into a grin, “YES!” he shouts and jumps up.

He grabs Fili’s hand, pulls his brother up of the ground, both of them grinning as they take the couple steps over to Bilbo.

 

Knowing what the boys wanted from the moment they headed towards him, Bilbo already have a bag of marshmallows in one hand, and long, wooden skewers in the other when they approach him.

“Can we… Can we have some?”

Bilbo chuckles, “I said you could, didn’t I,” he says and winks as he hands the marshmallows and skewers over to the boys.

“Will you come and help us, Uncle?” Kili asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Sure,” Thorin says and stands up.

“We meant Bilbo, but you can come too if you want,” Fili says as he grabs his brother’s hand and walk down to the grills by the lake.

Bilbo bursts into laughter, “looks like I’ve taken your place as favourite uncle.”

Thorin snorts, but takes Bilbo’s outstretched hand despite the hurt caused by his nephews.

 

Sitting down by the still burning disposable grills, Kili makes himself comfortable on Bilbo's lap, and Fili on Thorin's. The boys get each their skewer, and puts on as many marshmallows there’s room for. Yawning, Bilbo lets his head rest on Kili's shoulder while the boy is roasting his treats.

The sun is still high in the sky, the lake sparkling underneath it; its glittering, rolling waves a relaxing sound. Bilbo can hear his family and friend’s loud chatter and laughter, and can’t help but think how lucky he is to have such an amazing family, how lucky he is to have met Thorin, and get to spend time with him and his family and friends, and how happy he is to be in Queenstown and spend the day by the lake.

The bag of marshmallows is almost empty when Bilbo looks at it again, the boys slowly leaning back against his and Thorin’s chest, having eaten too many.

“I don’t feel too good,” Fili says and pats his belly.

“I want one more,” Kili says, and puts a few marshmallows on his skewer.

But he too leans back and groans when they’re gone, and Bilbo can’t help but laugh.

 

Thorin gets up from the ground, with Fili in his arms, and walks back to his family to let the boy rest on some blankets. Bilbo follows, with Kili in his arms, and both men sit back down next to them.

 

"Thorin, we were just talking about Erebor, why don't you update us, it's been a while since we've talked about how everything's going," Frís says.

"Well, we've been looking for a place to open our first store, but now we're talking about building a small store on our property, and have it there instead. The lawyer over here," Thorin says and points at Balin, "is helping us with that, so we just need to wait and see how that go."

"That's a great idea, Thorin!" Frís exclaims, "you should've told me though, but I was thinking the same actually. It would be great to have our business so close to home, also since the workshop is not far from our house."

"Exactly," Thorin says and nods, "Dáin, Nori, and I will start cleaning up the building soon. Thranduil has several designs, as well as Dís, so we'll be able to start making some jewellery soon," Thorin says and grins.

"So, you make all the jewellery yourself?" Primula asks.

"Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, and I have worked with jewellery for years, so we're making everything for Erebor. And Thranduil and Dís designs most of the jewellery, as I mentioned.”

"And the winery, you work with that as well?" Bella asks.

"Mum is the boss of everything," Thorin chuckles and Frís grins, "but she's mostly working with the winery. Dís and Frerin works with the winery and vineyard as well, and I do too of course. Pretty much all of us works with either the winery or Erebor, or both, Balin is our lawyer, while Glóin and Vili handles the economy. Ori has worked with us a little bit as well, he and Frerin are actually the ones who's made the labels for our bottles."

"Ori, you haven't told me that!" Bella exclaims, Ori only giggling in response.

"You'll start harvesting soon, won't you?" Bella asks.

"Next month!" Bard says with a smile.

"Yeah, next month, and for a couple months. Bard and Thranduil owns a vineyard, and their grapes are transported to our winery. We don't do all of that ourselves though, we often have people in New Zealand on working holidays to come help us with the harvest."

"Oh, I see, that’s great! Well, you're a busy lot then, I guess. You've got a lot to do this year."

"We do, there's a lot happening for us this year, and the coming years. We're also developing new wine, so yeah, lots to do," Thorin says.

"My handsome, hard-working children!" Frís exclaims and hugs all three.

 

Her eyes lands on Bilbo as she lets go of Thorin, there he's sitting munching on a cupcake, his mind far away.

"Bilbo, what about you honey?" Frís asks.

His head snaps up, eyes blinking a few times before he swallows the last bite of his cupcake.

"What about me?" he asks confused.

"What are your plans for this year and the future? You've still got one year left of school, don't you?"

"Uhm, yes, yes I do. I'm going back at the end of February," Bilbo says.

"Will you be writing something when you're finished, or?" Dís asks.

"I uhm, I don't really know what I'm going to do, to be honest... I wish to write something, yes, always wanted to write a story and have it published."

 

There's several ooh's and aah's from the group, "you're an author then?" Bofur asks.

Balin's nodding thoughtfully, "interesting career, lad," he says.

"Bilbo has always loved stories," his mother says, "and he always tell Frodo plenty!" Drogo adds.

  
"But Bilbo," Prim says, and there's confusion and hesitance in her voice, "I thought you were going to England when you've finished school?"

Everyone turns to Bilbo in surprise, except Thorin, whom he can feel tense there he's sitting next to him. Dís feels her heart sink, and Frerin's smile slowly fades as he looks at his brother. _This is not what he needed to hear now..._

Fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt, Bilbo looks at the ground underneath him and sighs.

"No, I uh, I don't know."

 _"Bilbo,"_ Ori sighs, "I thought you said you weren't going."

"What?" Prim asks surprised, "you've been meaning to for years, haven't you?"

"You should go and see the world while you have the chance!" Bofur says, and a few nods in agreement.

Bilbo casts a quick glance at the ones around him, sees his mother's unsure smile, Prim's surprised face, Ori's confused and disappointed expression, Frerin's slightly open mouth and his eyes looking at Thorin, Thorin whose hands are in fists and shoulders tense.

  
"Honey," Bella says in a calm voice when she sees Bilbo's brow furrow, and his small hands curl, his finger nails scraping the palms, "there's nothing you need to decide tonight. If you want to go, then you go, but you still have a year to think about it."

"Just stop, all of you!" Bilbo snaps and gets up from the ground as fast as he can, "I'm confused and unsure enough as it is…"

 

 

He stomps off away from everybody, kicking the rocks lying by the lake. Poor Prim hadn't meant any harm, and he is actually planning on going, despite telling Ori he wouldn't. He had meant to tell Thorin, but Thorin is one of the reasons why he's not sure about whether to go or not, and he's never felt the time has been right. And… What will Thorin say?

A firm grip on his shoulders makes him squeak, he's turned around so quickly he almost feel dizzy when he stops, the hands still holding tight onto his shoulders.

"Let go, you're hurting me," Bilbo whispers.

Thorin's hands disappears immediately, as if Bilbo suddenly burnt his fingers.

"I'm sorry..."

They stand there for a moment, stare at each other, and when Bilbo thinks he can't handle Thorin's hurt expression anymore, he opens his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," Bilbo begins, "I just... I don't know if I will go."

"So you would just wait?! Until you suddenly decided to go?"

"No I... Thorin please, I was going to talk to you about it!"

"Has this between us been nothing to you?!" Thorin shouts angrily, his hands clenches and unclenches.

"Nothing?!" Bilbo says loudly in disbelief, "you're one of the reasons why I'm not sure if I'm going or not!"

"Oh please!" Thorin growls and huffs a laugh, "don't let me stand in your way! You already think I do nothing but work, and you know it will continue to be like that! We won't see each other since you're leaving soon, and now you’ll be gone for even longer than I thought.”

He takes a deep breath, and exhales shakily, “we might as well just end this now, whatever it is that's been between us, it's not like you're coming back anyway!"

"Not coming... Of course I'm coming back! If I leave, I'll be gone for a couple months, maybe a year..."

"Maybe a year.. So you expect me to sit idly by and wait for you for two years?!"

"No, I..."

"What's so important you have to leave?"

"I... I'd like to write, and travel..." Bilbo says, his voice hesitant.

"And?"

"Nothing.. I.. I'd like to look for someone," he mumbles.

"I don't even know why I got my hopes up. Thanks to my idiot brother I finally thought we could be together despite the distance between us when you're in Auckland. I now see I was a fool for thinking such."

"You're no fool Thorin..." Bilbo says and sighs, "to be honest Thorin... I haven't been sure about us, about what you've wanted.. Until now.. And.. And we can be together! Who says we can't?"

"I won't be able to come to you as much as I'd like, you don't have the chance to come to Queenstown.. And now you're going to England! We won't be able to see each other, I don't want that kind of relationship, Bilbo.."

 

Bilbo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Feeling the tears burn behind his eyelids. He opens his mouth to speak, to protest, say something that will make Thorin change his mind, make him hold him tight and tell him it's all going to be fine and they'll be together; but only a quiet sob comes out. A tear slides slowly down his cheek, and he opens his eyes, only to see two, wet, blue ones staring back at him.

 

"Don't..." he whispers.

  
"I know you don't want that either, Bilbo..."

  
His breath is shaky, and only small sobs escapes him as Thorin turns his back to him.

"Thorin… Thorin, don't... Don't leave me, please..." he whispers.

He stops, and looks over his shoulder.

"It's more you leaving me... Isn't it?" he asks, his voice deflated.

 

He stands still for a short while, his back still to Bilbo, before he sighs and walks away. Away from him as fast as he can, away from them all, and disappears into his car, and out of sight.

 

**

His legs are moving, heart beating faster, a few tears slides down his cheeks, their taste bitter, salt, an unpleasant taste on his tongue. _Breathe, breathe, breathe._ Hands are shaking, curling into angry fists as he fumbles for his car keys, pulling them out of the pocket of his shorts.

It doesn't take long before he’s home, the green door like a bright light in the dark.

But sometimes, a hopeful light in a dark place can be a deceiving light.

 

Throwing the door open, and closing it with too much force, Bilbo enters the hallway, and kicks off his shoes. The floorboards creeks under his feet, the very floorboards his father put there so many years ago. Lit up by the late summer sun, a bouquet of colourful tulips is brightening up the living room. It was a gift from Thorin, an apology for being so busy, not able to go out for dinner.

 

To pick up the vase, and throw it against the wall, is what he really wants to do. But it would be too much of a mess, and he would hurt more than he is already.

 

Walking past the living room and kitchen, towards the stairs, all kinds of memories suddenly flood his mind when he sees the bench he and his father once made, the kitchen counter made his father, his mug still standing on the shelf in the kitchen, and his slippers still lying next to the armchair by the bookshelf in the living room.

Photos on the wall by the stairs makes memories of moments that took place long ago come to mind. There's a house, an old stone house, its garden filled with bright, colourful flowers. Bilbo as a child. Him and his parents. Bilbo and Gandalf eating ice cream.

_"Come now my boy."_  
_"Where are we going, Uncle?"_  
_"We're having ice cream with a friend of mine."_

 

Heavy feet takes him up the stairs, a hand pulling him up by the railing. Also made by his father. He thought he would be alright now. He hasn't been able to stay long when he's visited after moving away, his father being everywhere, and it's been too painful. Now it's all coming back like a rushing river.

His bedroom door is open, sunlight is streaming in through the large, round window, and down through the two above his head.

On his wooden dresser, also made by his father, is a small wooden box. Reaching inside, he grabs the small item lying there, holds it in his hand.

 _"I want you to have this."_  
_"What for?"_  
_"So you'll remember me."_

  
He tries to smile at the memories, but tosses the small item back into the box with a frown.

Bilbo's eyes catch the sight of some of the frames on the dresser. It's him and his dad in their garden. Him and his mother baking apple pies when Bilbo was five. And lying alone, flat on the surface of the dresser, is a photo of him and Thorin on top of Mount Victoria in Devonport.

 

**

Closing the door quietly behind her, Belladonna stops in the hallway to listen for her son. She's almost afraid to breathe, and barely dares to toe off her shoes.

She hears him drag his feet across the floor, stopping somewhere in the middle of his room. It's quiet. And when she thinks he's might gone to bed, she turns to walk into the kitchen.

Only to stop abruptly when she hears her son's sobs, followed by a loud, angry growl, and heavy furniture scraping against the floor. Something falls to the floor and shatters, the sound of glass breaking filling the quiet house.

_"No! No, no, no, no!!"_

 

Bella runs up the stairs, the sound of Bilbo's sobs breaking her heart. She sees him before she reach the door, the tears burning in her eyes as she walks through it and falls down on the floor next to him. His body is shaking, eyes and cheeks red and filled with tears, he's holding on to a t-shirt so hard his knuckles have turned white, clutching a photo against his chest with his other hand. She realises the t-shirt is Thorin's, one he let Bilbo borrow when they celebrated Christmas together. And when she sees the photo in Bilbo's hand, a sob escapes her.

 

"I broke it," his voice is hoarse, "I broke it, I broke it. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, so sorry..."

"Breathe sweetheart." She wraps her arms around her son, pulls him close to her chest, her cheek resting on top of his golden curls.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry dad," he whispers.

"It's alright sweetheart, I will repair the frame for you."

Bilbo loosens his hold on the photo to look at it.

"It won't be the same..."

"Just like you've never been the same since a few days after that photo was taken," Bella says, her hand gently stroking her son's curls, “and it’s alright.”

 

The photo in his hand, are of Bilbo and Bungo with Queenstown in the background. They had just taken the Gondola up Bob's Peak, and was enjoying the view from the viewing deck before having lunch at the café. It’s the last photo taken of Bilbo and his father, the last photo they had taken of Bungo, he had passed away only a few days later.

 

Bella gets to her feet slowly, and pulls Bilbo up with strong arms. She holds onto him until they reach his bed.

"I can't, I..."

"I'll clean this up," Bella whispers and kiss her son's cheek, "don't you think about it. Get some rest sweetheart."

 

 

Standing in the doorway, five photos in one hand, a plastic bag with glass and broken frames in the other, her heart aches at the sight of her dear son. His clothes are lying in a heap on the floor, and he is barely visible under the covers.

Only his golden curls, and some of Thorin's large t-shirt around his much smaller frame, is visible. His heavy breathing, and small sobs, the only sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have cried a bit while writing this...


	9. We're going on an adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple words are links that will show you what Bilbo sees/does, and if you want you can either click on them then, or use the link in the end notes. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, please read more about it in the end notes :)
> 
> Comments, and kudos, are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> And if you find anything weird or wrong, please tell me!

 

 

_“Bilbo…”_

_“Bilbo…”_

_“Bilbo….?”_

He can feel a hand on his arm, and someone shaking him.  
“Hmph…”  
 

“Wake up, lazy ass.”

Bilbo groans, and turns to lie on his back.  
“What time is it?” he says in a low, hoarse voice, and coughs.

“Almost nine.”

Bilbo blinks, groaning as the bright summer sun, shining through his round window, hits his face.

“Hey, Ori,” he says, looking up at his friend with a smile.

“Hey,” Ori's voice is softer, and he grins.

Bilbo shuffles closer to the other end of the bed, patting the space beside him. Ori lies down next to him, one arm outstretched for Bilbo to lie in the crook of it. He snuggles close, letting one arm rest over Ori's stomach.

“I don’t want to get up.”

Ori laughs, his arm around Bilbo moving up and down his back.  
“Your mum’s making breakfast, and I know you don’t want cold French toast, eggs, and bacon.”

“Mmmm. But this is nice.” Bilbo says and yawns, “why didn’t we just end up together, that would’ve been much… easier…”

“Hey,” Ori whispers, Bilbo turns his head to bury his face in Ori's neck, “do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?” Ori asks, and can feel Bilbo shake his head.

 

“You know we don’t work romantically, Bilbo, too awkward,” Ori says after a while, and Bilbo giggles.

“I’m glad we tried though,” he says, and lifts himself up with one arm to look down at Ori, “and I’m glad you’re the first person I ever kissed.”

“Yeah, well, that was kind of when we figured it out.”

“Mhm, still,” Bilbo says and laughs.

Ori grins and shakes his head, “come on, let’s go get some breakfast, we’ll need it.”

“Why? Why are you here so early anyway?”

“You’ll see.”

 

Bilbo sits up in bed, pulling Ori up with him. His room looks for some reason emptier, looking around, his eyes lands on the dresser by the door. Except for the wooden box, all that used to be there is gone. He frowns and rubs his nose, and a quiet “oh…” leaves him when he remembers what happened the previous day. His hand falls into his lap, and as he stares at it, he sees what he’s wearing, and it only makes him frown.

“The photos are downstairs, in their frames,” Ori says, “your mum changed the glass, and they all look as good as new.”

Ori gets out of bed, and walks over to Bilbo’s dresser. Raising an eyebrow, Bilbo watches him rummage through it, just as he’s about to ask what he’s doing, a pair of trousers come flying through the air, landing on his head.

“What the hell are you…? These are my tramping trousers… Ori?”

Smiling, Ori tosses a t-shirt and pair of socks at him as well, “get dressed,” he says and walks out of the room.

 

****

 

When both are full and had enough of yoghurt and granola, French toast, eggs, bacon, and bread, Ori drags Bilbo away from Bag End, to the centre of Queenstown, and the Skyline Gondola. It’s a perfect day to stay outdoors, with Queenstown shining in the sun.

Looking up at the mountains, and the Gondola, Bilbo sighs, a small smile on his lips.

“You haven’t been here since…?” Ori asks, and Bilbo shakes his head.

“Why are we here anyway?”

“We’re going on an adventure,” Ori says with a grin.

 

Making their way to the top of Bob’s Peak, both can’t help but smile as they get higher up from the ground, further away from the centre, which gives them a gorgeous view of their hometown. Reaching the top, Ori takes Bilbo’s hand in his, pulling him away from the café, luge, everything close to the gondola, making Bilbo frown.

He’s pulled into the pine forest, onto a track, and up the mountainside. It doesn’t take long before they’re out of the forest, the mountains tall in front and around them.

“You’re not serious, are you…?” Bilbo looks around at the mountain tops, lake Wakatipu sparkling in the distance, people out walking, and Ori grinning.

“WE’RE WALKING UP BEN LOMOND?!” Bilbo exclaims, mouth open as he stares at Ori.

“To the very top.”

“Oh good god. You’re mad. So that’s why I have a backpack full of clothes and food…”

“It will only do us good, and yes,” Ori says and winks, before turning his back to Bilbo, beginning to walk again.

 

There’s a gentle breeze on the top of the mountains, and Bilbo can’t for the life of him find anything to complain about as he breathes in the crisp mountain air, feels the sun warm his cheeks, his heart pumping, the muscles in his legs flex. He realises it’s a long time since he’s been out tramping, he’s barely even taken any short walks the last three years, and the feeling of mountain, rocks, grass, and soft earth under his feet, quickly quirks his lips into a big smile. The shoes on his feet are his father’s tramping shoes, the sturdy, thick sole, and brown leather fits him perfectly, and makes the walk a comfortable one, and he can’t help but think how happy his father would’ve been if he saw him now.  
  
It’s years since he last walked to the top of Ben Lomond, ever since his father passed, he hasn’t found the same joy in walking, and the tracks and mountains around his little, comfortable Bag End, has only turned his mood sombre. Even though he's avoided him and his father's usual tracks the past years, he's glad Ori knows how much Bilbo loves walking, especially in terrain like this, and that he's pulled him away from home, even though it might be for Bilbo to avoid certain thoughts. But despite everything that's happened lately, might happen in the future, and how much Bilbo feels he's ruined it all, he can't be bothered thinking about it right now. He's determined to enjoy the weather, mountains, and one of the few people who cares so much for him. He can't fathom what he's done to deserve someone as wonderful as Ori.

 

The uphill climb under the sun to the saddle, was gentle, but the last part of their tramp climbs steeply, and is rocky in places. The track zigzags a few times, before curving around the back of the peak, then summiting quite abruptly.

Bilbo pants on his way to the top, it's been too long since he's walked up mountains like this.

When they finally reach it, Bilbo stops, puts his hands on his knees, and takes a deep breath. He can feel his body working, and it's one of the best feelings he knows. He's alive, he's well, he can climb mountains if he so wish, and he's feeling amazing, all thanks to Ori!  
  
He can't help but wrap his arms around a red-faced Ori when he stands up.

“We did it," Ori says, breathing heavily. He puts an arm around Bilbo's shoulders, both turning to [look at the view](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZvCnWVWNEo), they have clear views across Lake Wakatipu to the Remarkables mountain range, and down to the centre of their beloved hometown. Moke Lake is visible far down below, and the Southern Alps stretch off into the distance to the northeast.

"It's amazing," Bilbo exclaims as he looks around, and reaches into his pocket for his phone to take a few photos.

 

Ori snaps one of the gorgeous view, and the back of Bilbo, and sends it to Dwalin. He answers within a few seconds, with a photo of Thorin looking concentrated at something in his hands, and the text _"Hope your company is better than this grumpy fuck."_

 

He's glad Bilbo's busy gasping and taking photos of the view, not noticing how his smile fades when looking at the photo. Thorin looks horrible. His hair is in a messy bun, shirt barely hanging on, and it looks like he hasn't slept all night.

He wants to tell Dwalin to try to cheer him up, but knowing them both as well as he does, Dwalin won't do anything until Thorin comes to him, or he's been in a bad mood for too long, and since it looks like they're working, it would be best to leave Thorin to his work. He puts his phone back in his pocket, deciding he's not going to think about either of them today, and certainly not bother Bilbo with this.

 

They stand there for a while, admiring the view, and the fact that they just climbed up here. But there's limits of course, for how long Bilbo can go without any food, and soon Ori is patting his belly.

"Let's sit down somewhere and have some lunch," Ori says, and Bilbo groans at the patting of his belly.

They find a nice spot, and settles down on a blanket Ori has in his backpack. Bilbo hadn't understood why his mother was making so much food this morning, sandwich upon sandwich, and small boxes with sliced fruit, and had put half of it in Bungo's old backpack, but taking Bilbo out tramping was clearly a plan Ori and Bella had made, god knows when, but Bilbo is glad nonetheless, and happy his mother packed so much food.

 

"Thank you," Bilbo says after a while, happily munching on his sandwich filled with salad, mayo, chicken cold cuts, and cheese.

"For what?" Ori asks around a mouthful.

"For... All this of course," Bilbo says, waving his arm around, "it's been so long since I walked up here. And with all that's... uhm, going on, I think I needed it."

A side of Ori's mouth pulls upward, and he pats Bilbo's thigh, "it's been lovely so far. And the view is amazing!" he says and takes another bite of his sandwich while admiring the nature around them.

 

They stay at the top for over half an hour, before deciding to make their way back down. It's the same way back, and the steep parts are almost harder down than up, but they're soon back at where they got off the gondola, and Ori's small smile turns into a grin.

Bilbo stretches his arms and legs, and does his best to calm his breathing, but as soon as he sees Ori's expression, he stops moving.

"Come on," Ori says, and takes Bilbo's hand.

 

"Oh no. No, no, no, we're not... Really?!" Bilbo exclaims when he notices they're close to the chairlifts.

"Oh yes, we are," Ori says and laughs.

The grip on Bilbo's hand tightens, and Ori drags a hesitant Bilbo with him to the lifts that will lead them further up.

 

**

 

"Ori, this looks terrifying," Bilbo says and looks down at the Luge track. It's two cemented, steep tracks, winding its way down the hill.

"It'll be fun!"

  
Bilbo whimpers, and reluctantly follows Ori to the start of one of the tracks, and into each of their cart.

 

It’s 800 meters down, and the track is full of bends, tunnels and dips. [The cart](https://youtu.be/XUjCH8ykEHo?t=1m7s) rolls down the hill in a high speed, the wind whips against his cheeks, and Bilbo squeals and laughs on his way down. He's only a few centimetres behind Ori when they reach the bottom of the track, and his laughter is loud as he comes to a stop.

He can’t remember when he last did something so fun, and he’s never before done something so daring, and thrilling.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

Wiping away a tear as he looks at Ori, Bilbo laughs and shakes his head, “that was amazing,” he says and giggles.

“Now, the red track!”

“What?!” Bilbo exclaims, but is already being dragged towards the lift again.

 

****

 

A trip up Ben Lomond, five luge rides, and around nine hours after leaving, the boys stumbles through the door of Bag End, both laughing as they toe of their shoes and puts down their backpacks.

“I’ve never heard you squeal like that before,” Ori says and laughs again.

“Oh!” Bilbo exclaims and puts a hand on his stomach, “stop,” he says and laughs.

  
“I take it you two had a good time?”  
Bella comes out in the hallway, a large smile on her face, her brown curls are in a neat bun on the top of her head, and in her hand she holds an apron.

“We did,” Bilbo says and grins, “we walked to the top of Ben Lomond, then went luging, that was so much fun!”

“I’m so glad you did,” Bella says, pulling her son into a tight hug.

“I just put the lasagne in the oven,” she says and lets go of Bilbo, “why don’t you two go take a shower, and it’ll be done when you are.”

“Okay,” both says, and make their way up the stairs.

“First or second?” Bilbo asks.

“I don’t care.”

“Share?”

“‘Save water, shower with a friend’”

“I was thinking more about not letting the food wait, but alright.”

“You bastard,” Ori exclaims, playfully swatting Bilbo’s arm.

  
**

 

He knows they’re watching him when they eat, they try to be discreet, and Bilbo does his best to hide the fact that he knows. Usually he would get angry at the small, unsure smiles, and sad eyes casting glances, but he couldn’t care less even if he wanted to. He knows they’re watching out for him, caring for him, they know how much Thorin means to him, and of course the mess he’s made is hurting him. But he doesn’t want to think about it, it’s only been a day, anything can happen in the future. Looking at him, afraid that he’s about to break apart, is more a waste of time now, really.

 

“This is really good, mum,” he says after a while, his mouth full of lasagne, a piece of garlic bread in his hand halfway to his mouth.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Bella says, ruffling Bilbo's damp curls.

 

Folding the kitchen towel and laying it on the counter, Bella turns around to the boys sitting by the kitchen table.

“You do what you want, but I’m going to bed now,” she says, and gives them both a kiss on their cheek.

“We’ll go to bed soon as well,” Ori says.

“So you’re staying?” Bilbo asks and gets up from the bench he’s been sitting on.

“Bilbo, I can barely move, you’ll have to throw me out if you want me to leave.”

“You can always stay here, you know that,” Bilbo says and laughs.

 

But his laughter fades as he reach the stairs, and both groans as they make their way upstairs and to bed, the muscles in their legs aching after their adventures earlier that day.

 

****

 

It’s the end of February, and outdoors the sky is grey and cloudy, the sun only peeking through a few clouds once in a while. Bilbo is lying on a blanket by the apple tree behind the house, right by the edge of the forest. On his body is one of his father’s knitted sweaters in burgundy that his mother had made him years ago, a pair of dark jeans, and his mother’s brown, leather boots she’s had for as long as Bilbo can remember.

His eyes are closed, and he’s humming a soft tune as he listens to the leaves rustling in the wind, and his mother gardening, making the garden ready for winter.

Hearing a pair of shoes coming towards him, Bilbo opens his eyes and finds Ori not far from him. He lies down on the blanket, greeting Bilbo as he does so.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bilbo asks when he sees Ori's expression, he’s not his usual cheerful and smiling self, with brow slightly furrowed and a small smile not reaching his eyes.

“Have you, uhm, have you talked to Thorin lately?”

“What? Why?”

“No I haven’t,” he says when Ori doesn’t say anything, “should I have?”

“Bilbo,” Ori says and sighs, “don’t tell me you haven’t spoken to him since the barbecue?”

“I…” Bilbo starts, and clears his throat, “I haven’t…”

“Bilbo!” Ori exclaims, “that was a month ago!”

“Yes, yes, I know! What of it? Why are you asking me all this, I’d rather not think of it!”

Ori's shoulders slumps, and he looks at Bilbo with a sad expression before covering his face with his hands, and groans.

“Dwalin, he… Well, I stayed at his place last night, and when I got there I saw he had a small bruise on his cheek …”

Bilbo arches an eyebrow, “why?” he asks and sits up.

“Apparently he and Thorin argued, and…” Ori says and hesitates before continuing, “The Durin’s have quite the temper, and you certainly shouldn’t get them angry when they’re drunk, it all ended with Thorin hitting Dwalin, and Dwalin had to grab his arms and hold him until he calmed down.”

“What the hell?!” Bilbo exclaims, and Bella turns away from her flower bed at the sound of her son’s shriek.

“I shouldn’t have told you that…”

“What the fuck were they arguing about?”

“Ooohh,” Ori whimpers and bites his lip, “you, and that you’re leaving soon,” he whispers.

Bilbo’s eyes grow wide, his mouth opens to speak, but no words come out. This day had started out so well, but the little joy he had, drained from his body, and he’s left aching, with a lump in his throat.

“Me?” he whispers after what feels like several minutes, “this is all my fault…”

He can feel tears well up in his eyes, and he blinks to make them go away.

“No! Bilbo, you can’t think that!” Ori says desperately, “Dwalin never stops, I’m sure he pestered Thorin with questions, never letting whatever they were talking about go.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? This is all my fault.”

“I didn’t…! Ooh!”

Bilbo bites his lower lip, but can’t do anything to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

“Bilbo,” Ori says, he pulls Bilbo close, wrapping his arms around him, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I thought you might have talked to Thorin lately, if you had argued or something and that’s why he got so angry.”

“I haven’t done anything, Ori,” Bilbo whispers, “have I? I haven’t done him anything, I haven’t even left Queenstown yet, but I’ve hurt him so much already.”

“You haven’t, you haven’t done anything to make him that upset,” Ori says, kissing Bilbo's curls as he rubs soothing circles on his back.

“But I must have… I’ve caused him so much pain it affects other people.”

“No, Bilbo, don’t. What I just told you, what happened between them, it’s not your fault!”

 

“What on earth is going on?” Bella’s worried voice make both look up, Bilbo with wet eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Sitting down on her knees behind them, she puts her arms around them both.

“What are you two talking about to make you both so upset?” she asks, and kisses Bilbo's curls.

Ori tells her what he told Bilbo, and Bella sighs and stands up. Reaching her hand out for Bilbo to take, she pulls him up from the ground, and Ori stands up as well.

“Ori's right, you know. It’s understandable Thorin’s feeling hurt, but it’s not your fault he hit Dwalin. And honey, you’ve known all this time you might go to England, you should’ve told him.”

“I know… I just…”

“You feel you can’t really explain why you want to go?” Bella asks and Bilbo nods, “I can understand that. But there’s nothing we can do now, what happened has happened, but the future is lying at both your and Thorin’s feet, and as Gandalf always says _‘all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us’,_ it’s up to you, Bilbo. It’s your future, and your time, it’s you who are going to live it. And if you want Thorin to be a part of it, you need to talk to him before you leave.”

“I… I should…”

“Sweetheart,” Bella says and cups his cheeks, “I don’t want to see you so upset, you’ve been through enough pain, and there’s nothing I want more than to see you happy. But, you have to do what you want. If you want to go to England, then you go! Don’t let anyone else deicide such for you.”

“You’re right, mum,” Bilbo says, doing his best to smile.

“Of course I am, I’m always right,” Bella says and winks, “But only you know what’s really going on in here,” she says and puts a finger to his chest, “and up here,” she says,  and ruffles his curls.

“Therefore, you have to decide what to do. Sweetheart,” Bella says and pauses, “you leave in three days, it leaves you with a bit of time to think, and to talk to Thorin. And if he truly feels the way you do for him, if it’s meant to be, he’ll be here when you come back, be it from Auckland, or England.”

Bilbo only smiles and squeezes his mother hand, he knows she’s right, but he’s still unsure of what he’s going to do, if he’ll leave or not, not to forget what to even say to Thorin.

“And since we have to decide what to do with the time we have, I say we put all our worries and sorrows away for today, and go inside for a cup of hot chocolate. Does that sound good?”

“Yes,” both Bilbo and Ori says, and Bella takes one of Ori's hands in her own.

And for a moment Bilbo feels like a child again, without any problems and burdens, there he walks towards the house holding onto his mother’s hand.

“Bilbo, you still haven’t made me that three-layered chocolate cake you promised me,” Ori says, and Bilbo laughs.

“Then we shall make a chocolate cake as well!” Bella says cheerfully, “I don’t think any of us is against a lot of chocolate today,” she says, and they all enter the house with a smile on their face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, they were boyfriends for a short time, who knew!
> 
> Unlike most of the chapters, this doesn't drive the plot that much forward, but we all can agree Bilbo needed this, right? <3 I'm happy he gets lots of love, but his hair must be a real mess at times with all the kissing and ruffling, hihi. And mama Bella holding the kiddos' hands promising them chocolate cake and hot chocolate <3 iihh
> 
> Aahh, I just really like this chapter! And I love the pictures! yay Turned out so well :3 
> 
> Anyway!  
> To get a great look at the amazing view from the top of Ben Lomond, check out this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZvCnWVWNEo
> 
> If you want to see how the walk up to the top is, take a look at this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWMpctyqLG4
> 
> And if you want to see what it's like to go down the luge tracks, check out the beginning of this video:  
> https://youtu.be/XUjCH8ykEHo?t=1m6s  
> (IT LOOK LIKE SO MUCH FUN, I am so going to do that when I'm finally in Queenstown!)
> 
> And thanks to Active Adventures for their description of the Ben Lomond track, since I've never walked it myself! :p - http://activeadventures.com/new-zealand/about/activities/hiking/day-hikes-and-walks/ben-lomond-day-hike
> 
> (I tried posting links you could just click on, but they wouldn't work D:)
> 
>  
> 
> I know you might've wanted some bagginshield, so I hope you liked this chapter and will keep reading my story, because I promise you, there are more than one big thing coming up!! 
> 
> As you might've noticed, it now says the fic will have 15 chapters, that might change, but it will not be less. It's just that what was supposed to happen in this chapter will happen in the next instead, so it might change that way, but 15-17 chapters I think is the length of my lil, beloved fic :3


	10. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1… 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not giving you this chapter this weekend! I worked on it all weekend, and wasn't able to finish it before I had to get ready and take the train to Oslo, I saw Blind Guardian yesterday and it was awesome!
> 
> Anyway, get ready for... A really long chapter, that's what.  
> And lots of tears. And smiles!  
> And apparently some Auckland facts as well, haha!
> 
> Comments, and kudos, are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> I'd love to hear what you think, and if you find something weird or wrong, please tell me!
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

 

 

It’s midday, outside the sun is shining, and Queenstown looks from afar to be buzzing with life. The roof windows in Bilbo's room are open, letting the fresh air in. He breathes in the air of his hometown to remember it, but also to calm his mind. He leaves tomorrow, and still hasn't talked to Thorin. He knows he should, but it's easier said than done.

Their relationship has been so easy-going, with its ups and downs of course, concerning the uncertainty of the other's feelings, therefore not always being sure how to act or what do to. And then there was that car accident, how can he forget that. But they've never really had any problems, they've gotten along so well, enjoyed each other’s company. And then Bilbo had to go and fuck it all up.

He don't know how to fix this, or if he can. And that's where the problem lies, he’s scared of the outcome. He's scared of what might happen, that Thorin doesn't want him in his life anymore. And isn't this what Bilbo has feared since the very beginning?! That Thorin either didn't reciprocate the feelings, or something happened, and Bilbo would have him in his life either as only a friend, or nothing?!

How can he possibly live with himself if it all really ends here, with the fact that it's his fault, that he's thrown away something great, an opportunity, a friendship that could turn into an amazing relationship. But it's just to ignore the aching in his body, because there's only one way to figure it all out.

 

Bilbo  
_"Could we meet sometime today?"_

Thorin  
_"Why?"_

  
Bilbo  
_"To talk, please?"_  
  
Thorin  
_"Fine. Póg in an hour."_

Bilbo  
_"Great."_

 

Bilbo groans and throws his phone onto the bed, the smartphone bouncing once before hitting the wall and landing on the bed. He puts on a white t-shirt, and burgundy cardigan, and sighs as he looks in the mirror and runs his fingers through his curls. Let's get this over with.

 

* *

 

Póg Mahone’s is filled with people wanting to enjoy a meal in the sun, and Bilbo's glad he's going to eat at the restaurant again, it's just that it's mostly families and couples who's seated at Pog's outdoors area, and Bilbo can't help but feel a bit envious at all the couples around him, knowing that the dinner he's about to have won't be like that.

 

Taking a sip of his cola, Bilbo looks around to see if Thorin's close. And sure enough, after arriving early and waiting for 20 minutes, the man comes walking towards the restaurant. His hair is in a bun in the back, the white t-shirt is just the perfect fit, his hands are in the pocket of his dark trousers, and judging by his expression, it doesn’t look like he’s excited about this either.

 

"Hey," he says when he meets Bilbo, and sits down.

"What the hell did you do?!" Bilbo says both angry and surprised, "did you hit yourself as well while you were at it?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't hit anyone."

"Ori might’ve, uhm, told me otherwise..." Bilbo says.

Thorin groans and drags a hand across his beard, touching the small purple mark on his cheek, he hisses and it dawns on him why Bilbo thought he had hit himself.

 

When they’ve ordered, and Thorin's glass of white arrives, he takes a sip and sighs.

"I didn't hit Dwalin," he says and chuckles, "I didn't punch him as you make it sound like, we hit each other."

"What the…" Bilbo says, his brow furrowed and mouth slightly open.

"We were, uhm, arguing, and after a while he grabbed my shirt, held onto me while telling me how dumb I am, like he always does when we're arguing. Not wanting to listen, I tried to pull him away from me, which ended with stumbling, and arms flailing... Since that idiot didn’t let me go."

Bilbo snorts at the image, and keeps smirking even when Thorin glare at him. He knows there's more to it, but also that if what Ori told is true, that Thorin's too proud and stubborn to tell him just how angry and hurt he were, and that his cousin had to hold him for him to calm down.

"Now, let's eat," Thorin says and looks at the waiter on her way to them.

 

**

They don’t talk much while eating, and Bilbo might be eating his Beef & Guinness Pie a bit too eagerly so he won’t have to. And when they do, it’s only the everyday subjects, like Thorin’s work, his nephews, but also Ori and Bilbo’s trip up Ben Lomond and down the luge; the safe subjects.

 

“So,” Thorin says slowly, his voice a deep, “what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Bilbo’s exhale stops in his throat, the hold on his fork tightens, and he’d rather run far away from here than have this conversation. He clears his throat, and takes a sip of his cola. Only a rugged exhale comes out, and it takes what feels like a couple long minutes before he’s able to say anything.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Thorin asks, furrowing his brow.

“For everything. For not telling you the truth, for leaving, for ruining the barbecue, for hurting you, for…”

“Bilbo…” Thorin says and sighs.

“I… I understand if you don’t wish to see me again, if what we have ends here,” Thorin reaches out and takes Bilbo’s hands in his when Bilbo takes a deep breath, “But please know I’ve loved the time… Time we’ve spent together,” Bilbo finishes.

He can feel tears well up in his eyes, and doesn’t look up from the table before he hears Thorin mumbles “this isn’t easy…” to himself.

“Bilbo… I, I know we both want to be together, but we both also know now is not the time for a relationship. As I said at the barbecue, we won’t be able to see each other, and…”

Bilbo only nods, and tries his best not to cry.

“I can’t be selfish and beg you to stay. Of course you need to go back to Auckland, I only wish you the best, and see you finish and get your bachelor will only please me. I can’t stay here, do what I want most, work every day, and not let you do the same. You have to do what you want, Bilbo, and now’s the time to do it, while you’re young and have the chance…”

“I know,” Bilbo whispers, furiously wiping the few tears that’s sliding down his cheeks.

 

“This is it then?” he asks, his voice soft.

They sit there, both staring at their entwined hands.

“I’m sorry…” Thorin whispers.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo slides his hands away from Thorin’s, both the sight of it, and the loss of warmth making more tears appear in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Bilbo says, rising from his chair, “for meeting me… Take care, Thorin. I guess I’ll see you later, if you wish that is, of course.”

He tries to smile and wave as he walks away from the table, but his smile is weak and quick, his wave just a raised hand for three seconds.

**

_Could I feel your skin on mine_

_Before I have to say goodbye_

_Could I breathe, please, one last time_

_You in my lungs_

  
**

 

“Bilbo…” Thorin walks away from the restaurant, and after him.

“Let me at least drive you home,” he says when he catch up.

“Thorin, it takes me 15 minutes to walk home.”

“I know, but…”

“Fret not, I’m being lazy, and took my car,” Bilbo says and points at a car on the other side of the road.

“You have a car?” Thorin asks and looks to where Bilbo's pointing, “ _That’s_ your car?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I didn’t know you had a car…”

But truth be told, he’s not surprised Bilbo owns a mini cooper.

“I do, it was dad’s.”

“I like it.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo says, a small chuckle bubbling up his throat.

Tightening the hold on the keys in his hands, he looks up at Thorin, squinting as the sun shines back at him.

“Goodbye, Thorin…”

Thorin looks at him, his lips quirked into a smile so small and emotionless than the ones he’s used to.

“Goodbye, Bilbo.”

He moves closer to Bilbo, puts a hand on his shoulder, and pulls him close. He hugs him tight, and the warmth, comfort, and smell of Thorin overwhelms Bilbo, and he slowly pulls away as to not start sobbing into Thorin's shirt.

The small smile on his face fades as soon as he turns his back to Thorin, and crosses the road, and he hasn’t even opened the door to his car before taking a shaky breath and feeling the tears run down his cheeks.

 

****

  
“Do you have everything?”

“Mhm.”

“Come, let me take your suitcase.”

“Mum, I can take it.”

“Nonsense, let me.”

Bilbo sighs and lets Bella take it, watching her as she carries it out to the car like it weighs nothing. He locks the door, walk down the small stone path, and get inside the car.

“Ori's meeting us at the airport,” his mother says as she sits down in the passenger’s seat.

“I know.”

Turning the keys, he starts the engine to his old car, and drives away from the house. He doesn’t care that he’s crying, the tears rolling slowly down his cheeks as his beloved Bag End disappears from view. He wants nothing else than to stay here, see another winter in Queenstown, and be together with his mum, and Ori. And maybe even Thorin.

It’s a quiet drive to the airport, and no one says anything, until Ori pops up as soon as Bilbo enters the terminal, and is greeted with a “you look like shit,” and a horrified look.

“Thanks,” Bilbo says hoarsely, his neutral expression unchanging.

Ori looks over at Bella, whose lips are slightly pulled up on one side, her eyes are wet, and she only takes a quick glance at Ori before looking back at her son.

“Oh.”

Bilbo sighs heavily and shakes his head, the movement so slow and short, Ori barely notices it.

 

When Bilbo’s luggage is delivered and on its way to the plane, Bella and Ori follows him to the line for security.

“I’m going to miss you,” Ori says. Wiping away a tear, he pulls Bilbo close for a hug, “please take care of yourself, and do your best at school. You’re amazing and you know it, remember that,” he whispers into Bilbo’s ear and curls.

His only response is a nod, forehead brushing against Ori's neck, and arms tightening around his waist.

“I’ll take care of your mum while you’re gone.”

“Please do, make sure she doesn’t do anything wild,” Bilbo says and they both giggle.

“Oy, I heard that,” Bella says and smirks.

 

Ori hugs him even tighter, and kisses his cheek, “I love you, I’ll see you when you get back home,” he says and slowly lets go.

“Love you too, Ori.”

“Come here sweetheart,” Bella says, her arms outstretched, and Bilbo throws himself into them.

“I love you darling,” she says, “now go live life, write until your arms ache, and get that diploma you deserve!”

Bilbo looks back at his mother, “I’ll do my best,” he says and chuckles.

“Now, you better go so you don’t miss your plane,” Bella says and hugs him one more time.

“I love you, mum.”

 

And so he leaves. Waves as he walks through security, before disappearing from their sight, and heads to the gate, and onto the plane. He suddenly feels so small, and alone. Curling up in his seat, he looks through the window of the plane, watches Queenstown get smaller and smaller, disappearing, and gets exchanged for tall mountains, and clouds. It’s a beautiful sight, all the peaks and lakes, but unlike before, not even the view can make him smile. His face is stuck in a neutral, empty, expression, not letting his insides reveal itself.

The journey back to Auckland goes by in a blur. He’s drained of energy, and only having dozed off for about one hour last night, isn’t helping. He’s felt empty ever since he said goodbye to Thorin and left him standing there on the sidewalk. They haven’t known each other for that long, intimately they haven’t done more than share a few kisses and slept close twice, yet, not only has he left the only one he’s ever really loved, it is as if Bilbo has lost a part of himself.

His aching and exhaustion makes his throat tighten, and his cheeks sting. But it’s not until he’s finally at home, closes the door shut, and slides down with his back against it, he lets the sobs come out. They’re loud, his breath heavy and uneven, and the tears many.

He pushes himself up from the floor after a while, stumbles into his bedroom. He changes the bed sheets quickly, and pulls off his clothes, before climbing into bed. Hiding under his covers, he lets the throbbing pain in his head, and the tears, put him to sleep.

 

****

“Where have you been?”

“Nowhere.”

Dís looks at him with an eyebrow arched, and her hands on her hips.

“I just drove around for a while,” Thorin says and toes of his shoes.

 

It’s not a lie, not really, but he’s not about to tell her that he drove towards the centre of Queenstown, past the airport, onto Kingston Road and onto a road that took him up towards the Remarkables. And he’s not going to tell her that the reason behind it is that he had overheard Dwalin in her kitchen, telling her Ori had left for the airport to say goodbye to Bilbo. Thorin had snuck out of the house then, and had taken the car up the mountainside where he not only had a [view ](https://www.google.com/maps/place/New+Zealand/@-45.025869,168.777173,3a,75y,68.09h,82.76t/data=!3m5!1e1!3m3!1sKVoiMS5Ts8UAAAQJOCa0wg!2e0!3e11!4m2!3m1!1s0x6d2c200e17779687:0xb1d618e2756a4733!6m1!1e1)all the way from his own home, over Frankton, to parts of the centre of Queenstown, but also the airport.

He had sat on the hood of his car for over an hour, with his phone in his hand to keep track of the departing flights. As the plane for Auckland had taken off, Thorin had a small hope Bilbo sat by the window facing the mountain range behind him, and looked down at him.

Not until the plane was out of sight, did he move.

 

“I found this in the mail for you,” Dís says as Thorin walks past her. She hands him a small envelope, albeit thick, and Thorin takes it with furrowed brow. Ignoring his complaining sister who wants him to open it now so she can see, he walks into his bedroom.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, with his back to the door, Thorin doesn’t see Dís quietly make her way to the door, and stops to look through the small opening. 

The content of the envelope is soft, and Thorin opens it curiously. He pulls out a t-shirt, and his eyes stings as he looks at it. Smelling the clean smell, it’s clearly been washed, but Bilbo’s scent still lingers, and Thorin can’t help the shaky breath leaving him.

A note falls into his lap as he folds out the t-shirt, and a neat, small handwriting catches his eyes.

_“Thank you for letting me borrow it. I’m sorry for everything.”_

The last part is slightly smudged, and Thorin wonders if Bilbo cried when writing the note. In the corner of it, is a name of a song, and Thorin pulls his laptop lying on the bed closer to him.

Seeing the title, he knows it’s not going to be a fun song to listen to, but his fingers fly over the keyboard, and it doesn’t take long before the [song starts playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7VCLNBNJQs) through the speakers in his room the laptop is connected to.

 _I promise that one day I'll be around_  
_I'll keep you safe_  
_I'll keep you sound_

 _Right now it's pretty crazy_  
_And I don't know how to stop_  
_Or slow it down_

 _Hey_  
_I know there are some things we need to talk about_  
_And I can't stay_  
_Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _Take a piece of my heart_  
_And make it all your own_  
_So when we are apart_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_  
_When you miss me close your eyes_  
_I may be far but never gone_  
_When you fall asleep tonight_  
_Just remember that we lay under the same stars_

 _And hey_  
_I know there are some things we need to talk about_  
_And I can't stay_  
_Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _And take a piece of my heart_  
_And make it all your own_  
_So when we are apart_  
_You’ll never be alone_  
_You’ll never be alone_

 

The rest of the song is only a distant murmur in Thorin's ears as his shoulders slump forwards, elbows fall onto his thighs, and he buries his face in his hands.

Dís can see her brother’s shoulders shake, hear his heavy breathing, and small sobs. She opens the door, runs towards the bed, and jumps onto it. This would be the moment where Thorin sits up and starts shouting angrily at her, but he doesn’t move. Sitting right behind him, and gently putting her arms around his shoulders, Dís leans against his back and put her head on his shoulder.

She sees the note lying on the bed right next to Thorin's thigh, then the t-shirt in his lap, and since Thorin’s listened to a song on Spotify over and over again earlier, the song whose name is scribbled on the note, won’t stop playing until she takes one arm away from Thorin, reaches for the laptop, and turns it off.

 

He slides out of her arms after a while, put the laptop on the floor, and lie down on the bed. Instead of telling her to leave, he takes his sister’s hand, gently tugging it to make her lie down beside him.

 

“Did you talk to him before he left?” she asks quietly, rolls over onto her side and throws an arm over her brother’s stomach.

“Mhm.”

“And?”

“And nothing. We’ve ended it. I’m not going to get my hopes up, or just sit here and think of him and wait, but who knows.”

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers.

“Don’t, no matter how much it hurts, we both agreed it’s for the best.”

“Thorin,” Dís says and sighs, “Except this past month, I haven’t seen you so happy since you were a kid. You’ve worked so hard and been through a lot since long before you turned twenty, you deserve to think about you, and to be happy.”

“And what am I supposed to do?!”

“You can always go after him.”

“I can’t do that Dís, I have too much to do here, for months!”

“You can go to England with him.”

“Dís… don’t.”

“Who knows what the future will bring, dear brother. But he is coming back.”

Thorin sighs and kisses the top of his sisters head, “he is,” he says, and just then, both Fili and Kili comes running through the door and throws themselves squealing on top of their mother and uncle.

 

****

 

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…

 

Eight months has passed since Bilbo went back to Auckland, and he’s almost through his last year. It’s late October, the last four months has consisted of too much reading and writing, and Bilbo had studied hard for his exams, before having a couple breaks.

Soon it’s just to do it again. His last exams are coming up in two weeks, in mid-November, after that it will all be over.

Bilbo has had his lazy days these past months, and days where he’s felt down and not wanted to do anything else than stay at home and relax. But he’s tried to get out of the house more, go for walks by the bay, and around the centre, and he’s strolled down K’road and taken a look at the unique shops, as well as Parnell Road where he had spent a long time inside the Chocolate Boutique he found, and laughed for a good five minutes when he walked by a Japanese Restaurant called Nori. He had sent a photo to Nori, and gotten “haha, very funny” in response, which had only made him laugh more.

He has also followed what everyone told him before he left, and has been reading and writing until his hand couldn’t hold a pencil, and wrists hurt after using his laptop too much. He’s often found himself in a café, and spent some time there studying, and have found he quite likes the noise and atmosphere a café brings, instead of the silence at home.

And that’s where he is now. It’s spring in New Zealand, and this morning it had rained. But he braved the weather, and unlike earlier when he had gone to the centre, he went to Mount Eden. When Ori was in uni, they had often eaten lunch together, always trying out new cafés. And they had once gone to Olaf’s Artisan Bakery, behind Mount Eden summit.

Bilbo hasn’t been there since, nor on top of the summit, until today. He was out of bed already at 7, and too lazy to make something to eat, he had left almost right away and ordered the gourmet breakfast at Olaf’s; the hash brown, tomatoes, scrambled eggs, garlic mushrooms, bacon, sausages, homemade baked beans, and toasted sourdough, had been quite the good start on his day. And after sitting in a corner facing the street, reading, and writing notes for a few hours, he had treated himself to a glass of Middle-earth rosé from Nelson.

But now the clock’s almost 2:30, not long until the café closes, and Bilbo's had enough of reading for one day. So he closes his laptop, and puts it in his satchel along with all his books. Rising from his seat, and walking over to the counter, he buys himself a ham & cheese sandwich and homemade passionfruit ice tea to go.

 

He walks down Stokes Road, onto Owens Road, until he finds the track leading up Mount Eden. He follows it up the summit, until he comes to Puhi Huia road that takes him to the top. He stand there and look at the city around him for a while, then walks over to some of the trees on the top, on the other side of the road from the massive crater.

Maungawhau/Mount Eden is a scoria cone in the Mount Eden suburb, a volcano, and on the top of the summit is a deep, wide, crater. And standing 196 metres above sea-level, it gives you a spectacular view over Auckland. Hence why there’s often many tourist up there.

But there’s not many here this Friday, and Bilbo’s able to enjoy the peace and sun. Sitting by the tree, and eating his sandwich, the memories of a lunch on another top in Auckland, decides to pop up. He’s only talked to Thorin once since he left Queenstown, and it was only texts, the usual “how are you” to check in on each other.

He thought it would be harder to come back here, but after letting his emotions pour out of him as soon as he got back, and tried not to think too much about what he left behind, it’s been easier than he thought it would be. He occasionally thinks of Thorin, of course, but he’s tried to do something to fill his days, weeks, and months, as to not get too caught up in his thoughts.

He was even invited out to dinner with some of his classmates when they had a longer break, and he had found himself quite enjoying it, and had laughed through the evening. 

But, he can’t imagine how it’ll be if he sees Thorin before leaving for England.

 

 

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 9.5…

 

Bilbo jumps in his couch at the sound of his doorbell, considering Gandalf nor Ori ever rang the doorbell, Bilbo thinks he hasn’t even heard it before. It takes a moment for him to register it was in fact the door bell, and jumps out of his couch when it rings one more time.

Opening the door, his eyes go wide, and he gasps.

“Mum!”

“Hello my sweetheart!” Bella exclaims and pulls her son close for a tight hug.

“What are you doing here?” Bilbo asks and looks over her shoulder, “hey uncle!”

“Hello my dear,” Gandalf says and pats him on the head as he walks past Bilbo and into the living room.

“To see you graduate of course!”

“Oh,” Bilbo says surprised.

“You honestly didn’t think I wouldn’t come?”

“I… I don’t know. You didn’t say you would,”

Bella sighs and hands her bag to Bilbo, “nor that I wouldn’t, sweetheart,” she says and walks past him and into the hallway. She toes of her shoes, hangs her coat on a hook on the wall, and follows Gandalf into the kitchen.

“So, how long are you staying?” Bilbo asks from the hallway, he opens the door to his bedroom and throws his mother’s bag onto his bed.

“Until you’re going home of course,” Bella shouts from the kitchen.

“I don’t even know when I’m going home, I haven’t bought a ticket yet.”

“Don’t you think about that, Gandalf has.”

“You’ve what?” Bilbo asks as he walks into the kitchen.

Gandalf only chuckles and helps Bella put groceries into the fridge.

“I’ve bought tickets for us all back to Queenstown, two days after your graduation.”

“Oh, really? Thank you.”

Gandalf winks in response, and throws a box of tea to him. Bilbo takes the hint, and put the kettle to boil.

“So when is it sweetheart, was it the 17th?”

“Yeah, it is.”

He takes out three mugs from the cupboard, and carries them, as well as the kettle, to his little veranda on the second floor. The table outside quickly go from being empty, to be filled with sandwiches, a chocolate cake, and cookies, when Bella and Gandalf joins him, but Bilbo’s definitely not complaining.

 

It’s mid-December, and three days until graduation. The last year at uni is already over, well almost. The last exams were a month ago, and thanks to his hard work, Bilbo passed with flying colours. He’s only stayed in Auckland so he can be a part of the graduation ceremony, which he’s both looking forward too, and dreading.

“Thank goodness no, there’s going to be so many people there!” Bilbo says, in answer to his mother’s question if the ceremony is long.

“Don’t you worry about them. Just think about yourself, and what you’re going to do. Get on that stage, accept your papers, and you’re done.”

“You’re making it sound so simple,” Bilbo says and chuckles.

“Maybe you’re just making it hard for yourself, sweetheart.”

Bilbo shrugs and smiles, and accepts the plate full of cake and cookies his mother hands him.

“You’re going to be just fine,” Gandalf says there he’s sitting in the shade, sipping his tea.

 

****

 

The auditorium is filled with the student’s guests, and Bilbo is standing with his classmates in a room adjacent to the auditorium, ready to be lead out once the ceremony begins.

“Ow, it feels like I’m going to throw up,” a girl in his class, Olivia, says.

“You’re not alone,” Bilbo says and puts an arm around her shoulders, “but we’re going to do this, and it’ll be fantastic, yeah?”

She smiles back at him, “yeah, we have survived these three years, we shall live through this as well.”

Bilbo chuckles, “you’re right.”

She’s one of the few Bilbo’s worked with, and spent his days at uni with, and is glad to have her by his side.

**

After the welcome, each student is congratulated, capped, and given their qualification award documentation. Bilbo's hands trembles as he crosses the stage, but the moment he sees his mother’s bright smile and her wiping a few tears, he takes a deep breath and grins.

After speeches given by a graduate, and the Chancellor, the singing of the national anthem marks the ending of the ceremony. And to Bilbo it feels like a weight is lifted of his shoulders.

 

 

“I’m finally finished!” he exclaims happily when they’re outdoors, and throws himself into his mother’s arms.

“I’m so proud of you sweetheart!” Bella says, and hugs her son tight.

A happy little squeal comes out of him when his mother lets go, and he waves the papers in the air.

“Congratulations, Bilbo! We did it!” someone says loudly from behind him, and Bilbo’s suddenly in the arms of Olivia.  

 “Congratulations, Olivia!” Bilbo says and hugs her back.

“Thank you for these three years, I wish you all the best! Mum wants to take me out for dinner, so I better go. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Same to you, I know you’ll do great! And you know where to find me.”

She hugs him once more, before running over to her mother.

 

“Smile, sweetheart!”

“What?” Bilbo says and turns to look at his mother, “mum, we just took photos…”

“I know, I know! But we won’t get them yet, and I want to send a photo of you to everyone,” Bella says and waves her phone in front of Bilbo.

“Fine,” Bilbo groans, “who are you going to send it to?”

“You do have family and friends who care about you, you know, and wants to see you on this special day. Like Ori, Nori, and Dori, Prim and Drogo, Lobelia, I promised Frís one as well.” _And Thorin._

“Why Lobelia? We haven’t talked to her in years.”

“Her kids are older than you, and they haven’t graduated uni, they don’t even have an education, now do they?”

Bilbo bursts into laughter, and Gandalf chuckles.

And Bella snaps several photos of her son whose smile is a big grin, and she can’t help but smile herself when she looks at him. He looks amazing in his black bachelor gown, with a bone coloured and red hood, and his golden curls sticking out from under his cap.

She’s so proud of him, and knows Bungo would be just as proud, if not more. He’s grown up to be such an educated, kind, fun, and amazing young man, and despite his struggles since his father passed, she’s glad her joyful son and the bubbly laughter is never far away.

Grinning, she sends a photo to most of the people on her list, and puts the phone back in her handbag.

**

 

Bilbo's kitchen is in full activity as soon as they arrive back home. His mother had apparently been happy that Bilbo had gone to bed early the night before, and spent the rest of the evening in the kitchen preparing.

The oven is filled with vegetables, a dish with creamy potatoes, and Bella is dancing around in the kitchen and cooking, and outdoors Gandalf is grilling meat and prawns. Bilbo and Gandalf carried the dining table out in the garden earlier, and Bilbo carries out whatever his mother hands him, putting it on the table.

 

The dinner is the best meal Bilbo's had since he came back to Auckland, he’s glad his mother, and Gandalf, came to Auckland, the grin never fades during the evening. And it only gets bigger when Bella comes out again from the kitchen, with a large sponge cake filled and covered with whipped cream, chopped chocolate, and strawberries, and Gandalf walks behind her with apple crumble pie and a box of ice cream.

She cuts a slice of the large cake, put it on a plate, and hands it to him.  
“Go on, eat. And I’ll find your presents,” she says and turns to walk back inside.

“Presents?”

“You graduation presents of course,” Gandalf says, “and don’t think I’m not giving you anything because I don’t have it with me, I’ve bought you a ticket to England, and I’ll help you with accommodations and such once you’re there.”

“You… What?!”

“You’re very welcome,” Gandalf says and laughs.

“Thank you!” Bilbo exclaims and hugs him until Bella comes back.

 

She comes back out with a large envelope, something wrapped in the most colourful paper he’s seen, and a long gift bag.

“Take this one first,” she says and hands Bilbo the wrapped present.

 

He tears off the paper like an excited child, and reveals a burgundy, leather bound book. He looks at it with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. The leather is soft under his fingertips, and he slides them over the letters decorating the cover, it says BB, and looks the same way his father made his initials on the handkerchiefs he once gave him. The inside is filled with blank pages, put there for him to fill with his stories.

He looks up at his mother who also have tears in her eyes, “did… did dad make this?”

“You know how he always wanted to make a book for you to write in, and he began to make this, but unfortunately didn’t get to finish it before he passed. But Ori knew about it, so he, Dori, and Nori, took the leather with your initials on, and finished it.”

The tears roll down Bilbo's cheeks, and he grins. No words can express how happy he is, that his father had actually meant to make a book for him, and that Ori, Dori, and Nori finished it, all of them creating something so amazing, and just for him!

Bella hands Bilbo the gift bag with a small smile, instantly making Bilbo curious to what’s in it.

He pulls out a bottle of white wine, around the neck of the bottle hangs a small black box, with Erebor written on it in neat, golden letters. He unties, and opens the box, and gasps as he sees what’s hiding inside. On a small, royal blue, velvet pillow, lies five golden buttons, all adorned with an acorn.

 

“Oh no, sweetheart, don’t cry! I know it’s from Thorin, but…”

“No, no, I’m fine, really,” Bilbo says as he wipes away a tear, “it’s just… I told Thorin about the time dad and I were climbing in an oak tree, and he fell down, and he lost some of the buttons on his waistcoat because of the branches. And that the rest fell off because he used the waistcoat so much.”

“They’re for the waistcoat…” he says and smiles, “and I guess the acorns are also because of that car accident… Thorin once called the tree we got behind for oakenshield… Since it’s an oak that protected us.”

“They’re beautiful,” Bella says while stroking his cheek. “Now the last one,” she says and hands him the envelope.

Inside is a document consisting of several pages, and Bilbo skims through it without understanding much, except it’s something about Bag End.

Bella taps her finger against his frown and laughs, “I’m giving you the house,” she says.

“WHAT?!”

“You can always give it to Prim and Drogo if you wish, or sell it, but please wait until I’m dead,” she says and laughs.

“Are you really giving me Bag End? Are you sure?”

The words come out as a whisper, and Bella wipes the tears rolling down her son’s cheeks, as well as her own.

“You’ve always loved that house so much, and ever since you were a child you’ve told me you were always going to live there, and have your own little family in your little home.”

“Oh mum,” Bilbo sobs and almost jumps out of his chair and onto his mother’s lap. He hugs her tight, holding onto her until he stops crying.

 

“Thank you both for everything, and for a great day,” Bilbo says with a grin.

“You’re very welcome sweetheart,” Bella says and takes another slice of cake, with Bilbo still in her lap.

 

****

“Mum,” Bilbo whispers and shakes Bella who’s lying beside him, “wake up.”

“What the hell, Bilbo,” she groans, and blinks.

Bilbo’s gasp quickly turn into a giggle, “you said a bad word, mum.”

“Of course I say a bad word when someone wakes me up at,” Bella looks at the alarm clock on the night stand next to her, “5 am. Why the… are you awake?”

Bilbo falls back down, his head on his pillow, and laughs.

“I know the plane leaves early, but we don’t have to get up before 7, Bilbo.”

“Get dressed, I want to show you something.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“The whole point is to get there early.”

“We’re going somewhere?”

“Yes, just get dressed, just throw on something.”

“’Just throw on something’” Bella mumbles as she sits up in bed.

 

They take Gandalf’s car that’s standing in the driveway, and Bilbo drives from Herne Bay to Mount Eden. Bilbo looks over at his mother when they walk up to the top, and can’t believe how happy she is after being waked up at five in the morning. But there she is, smiling broadly and walking up the road like it’s not a tall volcano they’re climbing.

“Bilbo, there’s a massive hole here,” she says when they reach the top, and Bilbo laughs.

“It’s a crater, and it’s because this is a volcano, dormant of course.”

“We’re on top of a volcano?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh.”

Bilbo takes his mother’s hand, and leads her over to the tree he had sat by and had lunch a month ago. He lay down a blanket, and both sit down, and reaching into his satchel once more, he take out two sandwiches as well.

“Breakfast before six in the morning?” Bella asks, but accepts one of the sandwiches and starts to eat.

 

They sit there for an hour, eat their sandwiches, drinks tea, and watch the [sunrise](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Mt+Eden,+Auckland,+New+Zealand/@-36.878021,174.764605,3a,75y,30.88h,84.11t/data=!3m5!1e1!3m3!1s709wS3F70jsAAAQZHdJfYw!2e0!3e11!4m2!3m1!1s0x6d0d463612a11ff1:0x500ef6143a2e6e0!6m1!1e1).

“We often watched the sun both rise and set when you were a child,” Bella says, “especially when we were out tramping, and stayed the night on some mountain.”

The sun fills the sky with orange light dotted with pink, and Bella thinks it wasn’t so bad being waked up too early when it means she’ll have moments like this with her son.

 

“You ready to go home, Bilbo?”

“I’m ready.”

 

****

 

Ori is standing outside Bag End when they come home from Auckland, and Bilbo has never gotten out of a car as fast as he does when Gandalf stops outside his house. He runs towards Ori, and throws himself into his arms.

“Oh god I’ve missed yooouu!”

Bilbo laughs and hugs him tight, “I’ve missed you too!”

“Congratulations, Bilbo, you’re finally done!”

Bilbo takes a small step back to look at Ori, “I am!” he says and grins.

“Thank you so much for your present,” he says, his voice low, and eyes wet, “you have no idea how much that book means to me.”

“May you fill it with many wonderful stories!” Ori says and hugs him again.

 

“You’re leaving again pretty soon, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“So I was thinking we could go get something to eat, just hang out for a little while. And, I promised I’ll pick up Dwalin, so if you want, you can come with me,” Ori says and hesitates a little, “you can see how their shop has turned out…”

“I’d love that,” Bilbo says.

“Really? That’s, that’s great! And, there’s something I want to tell you…”

“What’s that?”

“You see, I’m picking up Dwalin later so we can go get my stuff, because, you see, I’m moving in with him.”

“You are?!” Bilbo exclaims, “That’s fantastic! Oh, come here you,” he says and hugs Ori tight once more.

 

**

 

“Your mum is amazing Bilbo, guess you own a house then.”

“Looks like it,” Bilbo says with a grin.

“And I can’t believe you managed to eat that giant burger.”

“Oh, that was nothing,” Bilbo says with a smug smile, but groans when Ori pats his belly.

 

They drive up the gravel road to Thorin’s house, and Ori stops and parks by a small building he hasn’t seen before. It’s of dark wood, similar to the house further up the road, and has two large glass doors that are open. Dwalin is sitting on a bench against the wall next to one of the doors.

Bilbo can see Thorin inside the shop when he closes the car door, and follows Ori to where Dwalin's sitting. He stops outside the open doors to take a quick look inside, it’s a large, white room, with a low ceilings with thick, wooden beams, in dark brown. Display cabinets of glass, are lined up against the walls, and there’s three in the middle of the room, leading up to the register.

Bilbo’s eyes lands on Thorin next, the man standing by the register, looking at him with big eyes. It doesn’t look like he’s going to move at all, so Bilbo crosses the room in many, small steps, and stops in front of him.

He throws his arms around Thorin, pulls him close and hugs him tighter than he’s done before, continuously whispering “thank you.”

“The buttons are beautiful, Thorin, I love them.”

And there is that smile he’s been wanting to see ever since Thorin surprised him at the playground with hugs and kisses months ago.

“I’m glad you do,” Thorin says.

Bilbo takes a step back, “I got something else for my graduation that’s really great,” he says excitedly, his hands still lingering on Thorin's arms.

“What is it?” Thorin asks with raised brow.

“Apparently Bag End belongs to me now,” he says and laughs.

“You… You own the house?”

“I guess I always knew I would inherit it, apart from Prim and Drogo, I’m really the only one mum can give it to.”

“But what about…”

“Mum? Oh she’s not going anywhere! But, you know, in case something happens, it already belongs to me and I won’t have to do anything about it later,” Bilbo says.

“Or did you... You honestly don’t think I won’t come back from England, do you?”

“I… I don’t know… Maybe not now that you have Bag End, although you can always sell it I guess…”

“Mum won’t let me,” he says and giggles, “But Thorin…”

“Of course I’m coming back.”

 

****

 

He’s barely been home before he leaves again. He had spent the first day back with Ori and Dwalin, helping them move all of Ori's belongings, and they had all had dinner with Thorin and the rest of his family in the evening. He had dreaded saying goodbye to them all, but he had only shed a few tears, and thankfully smiled more than cried.

Yesterday was spent with his mum, Prim, Drogo, and Frodo, and they had all relaxed, enjoyed good food, and each other’s company. In the evening, Bilbo and Bella had added what else he needed to his already packed (or unpacked, really) suitcase, and made sure he had everything he needed.

 

And today’s the day. It’s only 8 in the morning, but Bilbo is dressed and has already had breakfast, and is now standing by his bed, closing the suitcase that’s lying on top of it.

“You ready to go, darling?” Bella asks from where she’s standing in the doorway.

And Bilbo nods, grabs the handle of his suitcase with one hand, the tickets from Gandalf in the other, and follows his mother down the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little verse before Thorin goes after Bilbo is from Jaymes Young's song One Last Time; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3G95eeVym0 
> 
> Queenstown from the air: https://youtu.be/Ae7KA9hvEhc?t=2m10s
> 
> This is where Thorin's sitting and watching Bilbo's plane; https://www.google.com/maps/place/New+Zealand/@-45.025869,168.777173,3a,75y,68.09h,82.76t/data=!3m5!1e1!3m3!1sKVoiMS5Ts8UAAAQJOCa0wg!2e0!3e11!4m2!3m1!1s0x6d2c200e17779687:0xb1d618e2756a4733!6m1!1e1
> 
> The song Thorin listens to is Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7VCLNBNJQs 
> 
> The top of Mount Eden, in probably sunset and not sunrise but whatever :p https://www.google.com/maps/place/Mt+Eden,+Auckland,+New+Zealand/@-36.878021,174.764605,3a,75y,30.88h,84.11t/data=!3m5!1e1!3m3!1s709wS3F70jsAAAQZHdJfYw!2e0!3e11!4m2!3m1!1s0x6d0d463612a11ff1:0x500ef6143a2e6e0!6m1!1e1 
> 
> If you want to read a little about Mount Eden, K'Road, and/or Parnell, check out this site; http://www.aucklandnz.com/discover/mount-eden where you can also check out other places in Auckland!
> 
> And thanks to aut.ac.nz, for all of their information about exams and graduation :p  
> And Bilbo now has a bachelor in Creative Writing! Woho!
> 
> I'm probably forgetting something, but I'll look through the chapter again tomorrow!


	11. "I'll close my eyes and think of England"

_ _

 

_“Bungo, look how adorable he is among the flowers, like a little bumblebee. Quick, take a photo of him.”_

_“Smile sweetheart!”_

_“Gandalf, could you take one of us?”_

_“Of course, dear Bella.”_

  
Bilbo is sitting down, with three photos in his hands, and his suitcase next to him. He’s had smaller copies of these photos for as long as he can remember, and has always treasured them. One is of him, he’s standing amidst an array of flowers next by a stone house, his curls are shining in the sun, and if he didn’t have ears, his grin would go all the way around. 

Another is of him and his parents in the same spot, they’re holding him up, all laughing. Third is of him and his mother, they’re lying in the grass, he can’t see their faces, but remember they were talking and laughing.

They’ve spent many summer days lying in the grass like that, ever since his first summer. They would lie by the apple tree behind the house, and talk, tell stories, laugh, and sometimes Bungo would join them, tell Bilbo stories of dragons and kings, or make faces and tickle him until he laughed so hard he cried.

Bilbo smiles at all the fond memories coming back to him when he looks at the photos. Like memories of the house in England where they spent a couple summers when he was five-six.

It is a peculiar thing, how someone, or how small things, can affect you, and you make certain choices, do things, go places.

He puts his photos back in his satchel hanging over his shoulder, and grabs the handle of his suitcase.

 

****

_“Hello dear, long time no see, would you like to come over for some tea and cake? It’s awfully quiet here now that Bilbo’s gone again…”_

Thorin stares at the phone in his hand, it’s still a few hours until they’re closing the shop, but being one of the owners and in charge can sometimes be a good excuse to leave early, let Dwalin and Dáin take care of everything. Cause cake is very tempting.

 _“Be there in 30.”_  He replies, and tells Dwalin he’ll be gone for the rest of day, walking out of the shop and to the house to change before Dwalin's able to answer.

  
**

He knocks on the door a few times, frowning when no one opens it. So he does it himself, and walks quietly into the hallway.

“Hello? Bella?”

He’s only been inside Bag End a couple times, but only the hallway and kitchen, and it feels more like he’s intruding when he peeks into the living room, and kitchen. No one. But he can smell the scent of cookies and chocolate cake, and can spot a box with cookies, and tray with cake on the kitchen counter.

Standing in the middle of the hallway again, Thorin can hear the faint sound of music being played from one of the bedrooms upstairs.

He slowly walks up the stairs, and down the hallway, the wooden floorboards creaking under his feet. 

 

The door to where the music is coming from is partly open, and Thorin stops to look inside. He puts a hand on the door handle, opens it further, and walks inside.

 

“Thorin?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“Bella invited me,” Thorin says, and Bilbo laughs at that.

“Ah, of course she did… Well she’s not here, sorry if you’re disappointed.”

“She promised me cake…”

Bilbo laughs yet again, the sound putting a grin on Thorin’s face.

“So that’s why she was baking earlier,” Bilbo says and smiles, “and it’s in the kitchen, you’re more than welcome to have some.”

 

[ _Tie my hands behind my back_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zb9uAQNECwU)  
_I'll close my eyes and think of England_  
_Bring the sack down_  
_Pull the ropes round_  
_Push me into crates and boxes_  
_As you always do_  
  
_If this ever goes the wrong way_  
_Save me from the 'where are they now?'_  
_If they ever figure out_  
_let chains be ashes_  
_oh let chains be ashes_

 

Thorin can’t quite believe Bilbo is there, right in front of him.

“You didn’t go…” he whispers.

Bilbo smiles and looks down at the wooden box in his hands, “do you remember when we talked about wasting time, chasing old ideas, and dreams?” he asks, still looking down.

“I do.”

“I wasn’t really going to England to write, or just see the world, well that as well, but most of all, I wanted to see if I could find someone I met there years ago, as a kid,” he says and chuckles, “it’s silly really, think you can find someone you only met a few times, years after. I don’t really know why, or how. I’ve just always wanted to go back, and see if I could.”

“Some distant relatives or something, used to have a house in Ludlow, in Shropshire. My mum and dad, and I, we went there a couple times. Spent the summer there, one time we drove around to several places in England before spending the rest of our holiday there.”

With the wooden box still in one hand, Bilbo reaches into his satchel on the floor for his photos, “this is the house we stayed in, and that’s me,” he says, and give Thorin the photos.

“You met someone there?” Thorin asks and looks at the photos.

“I did. Gandalf bought us ice cream once,” Bilbo says and laughs at the memories, “we followed him around, and he took us to the castle one time. Now that was quite exciting for a five year old!”

“I remember crying a lot when I had to say goodbye. It’s sad you know, having to leave what you think is the love of your life. But,” Bilbo opens the wooden box in his hands, takes out a necklace, and walks over to his bed, putting the box down on it, “I got this.”

“Bilbo.”

“I’m sorry, here I am just rambling on about some silly crush I had as a five - six year old, and how I want to travel across the planet to find them… And… This can’t be interesting for you.”

“Bilbo.”

“I’ve never worn it, but always treasured it. I got it so I,”

“Would remember me.”

Bilbo looks from the necklace, the small shiny key and oak leaf dangling from his fingers, and up at Thorin with wide eyes. Thorin's smile is wide, eyes wet.

“You… I… You?” Bilbo whispers.

Thorin nods, his lips still a grin, “memories of your looks may have faded over time, but I’ve never forgotten you, Bilbo. Nor the times we got ice cream from Gandalf, or the trip to the castle. Or how you ran around with a wooden sword in your hands, flower crown on your head, fighting dragons. But despite how brave you were, you hid behind me more than once when something got a little scary.”

Bilbo runs the three meters between them, and jumps up into Thorin's arms; throwing his arms around his neck, legs around his waist.

“Oh Thorin…” he whispers against his neck, face buried under Thorin’s long waves. He breathes in the scent of Thorin, kisses soft skin with wet lips.

 

“Why didn’t you leave?” Thorin asks.

Bilbo lifts his head to look at him, the tears are rolling down both their cheeks.

“I… I realised what a silly idea it was really, leave everything I have behind, to look for someone I might never find. I… I realised how much in love I am with you, what I have here. And that I had to forget this childhood dream. I just couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you again, and this is where I want to be, with you…”

 _[Take all the time lost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIY_2t0ZKPU)_  
_All the days that I cost_  
_Take what I took and_  
_Give it back to you_  
  
_All this time_  
_We were waiting for each other_  
_All this time_  
_I was waiting for you_  
_We got all these words_  
_Can't waste them on another_  
_So I'm straight in a straight line_  
_Running back to you_

 

Both look over to Bilbo's computer and laughs, “I clearly put on the right playlist today,” Bilbo says and sighs happily.

 

“What now?” Thorin whispers when their eyes land on each other again.

“I promise I will never leave you again. I want you, Thorin Durin, if you’ll have me.”

With one hand firmly around Bilbo's waist, Thorin lifts the other, place it behind Bilbo's neck, and gently pushes his head forward. A surprised moan is all Thorin hears as he kisses Bilbo. His lips so soft, just how he remembered.

Bilbo's moans are mixed with quiet sobs, hot tears rolls down his cheeks onto Thorin's, and his lips are a big grin when Thorin tips his head back to look at him.

"Don't cry, my love," Thorin whispers, but his eyes are wet as well.

Bilbo chuckles through his sobs, and tightens his hold on Thorin. He captures his lips again, and kisses him roughly, yet soft, as his hands lies hidden under Thorin's dark waves, fingers gently running through the locks.

 

Bilbo's hands slides over Thorin’s shoulders, down his chest, gripping the fabric around the buttons of his shirt. Nimble fingers glides over them, pushes away what separates him from skin. Gently stroking a hand over exposed skin, he moans against soft lips, and lets his own kiss along Thorin's jaw, down his neck, his chest, grinning at the small moans coming from Thorin.

“Bilbo…” Thorin mumbles into his curls, moaning and chuckling as Bilbo nips at the skin of his neck.

“I said I wanted you, Thorin,” Bilbo says, voice a rough whisper, “and I meant it in more than one way.”

Thorin grins, tightens his hold on Bilbo, and walks over to the bed. He pulls away the covers, and Bilbo's legs loosen their hold around Thorin, settling on the bed instead as Thorin lets go of Bilbo's waist. Reluctantly, he lets go of Thorin, pushes himself up and to the middle of the bed. Falling down, head landing on the pillows, he watches Thorin as the shirt slides up, exposing more skin, before being pulled off over his head and tossed onto the floor.

He reaches out to touch when Thorin crawls closer, and over him. He’s warm, with smooth skin, soft, dark hair across his chest, and lower abdomen, disappearing behind the fabric of his underwear and jeans. Featherlight touches sends shivers down Thorin's spine, the pants against Bilbo's neck gets heavier, hips touching Bilbo's own as he pushes Thorin's body closer, kissing the goosebumps on his arms. The movement makes him moan, pushing his hips up against Thorin's.

  
He slides a hand between their bodies, reaches for Thorin's jeans, and bites his lip as he unzips it, and tugs at the fabric to get it off of him. Thorin lifts his head, and stares hungrily at Bilbo. He grins when Thorin pushes himself up, pulling his jeans and socks off in a hurry. Bilbo’s own jeans are halfway down when Thorin looks back at him, and chuckles as he grabs the fabric, pulls it down Bilbo's legs and throws it onto the floor along with his socks.

Bilbo tugs at his t-shirt, and pulls it over his head, letting it join the pile on the floor. Thorin crawls back over him, resting his forearms on the bed on each side of Bilbo’s shoulders, holding himself up. Arms encircle Thorin’s waist, and with bended knees, feet planted against the mattress; Bilbo closes the distance between their bodies, kissing and touching Thorin as he does, and moans when Thorin lowers his body, their clothed erections touching.

  
  
“Please, Thorin,” Bilbo pants, lips still touching Thorin’s.

“You sure?” Thorin mumbles against his lips between kisses. Bilbo moans as Thorin kisses him harder, and nods. His hands strokes soft skin as they trail down Thorin's chest, back, sides, and fingers hook under the waistband of his boxers. Gently, he pushes them down, over a firm butt and erected cock. Bilbo’s own follows quickly, and is kicked away to the end of the bed.

Their breath hitches when they touch each other, and gentle hands, yet with a firm grip, move up and down between their bodies.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo pants, “I want to feel you, inside me, please.”

Thorin's hand stills, and Bilbo looks up at blue eyes and blushing cheeks.

“You… You sure?” Thorin asks, and Bilbo smiles.

“Yes, but only if you wish to do it as well,” Bilbo says, and nods towards his nightstand.

Letting go of Bilbo, and pushing himself up with the hand under Bilbo's shoulder, he reaches for the nightstand, opens the drawer, and lets his hand search for what he needs.

 

Covering his fingers with the liquid, Thorin lowers himself closer to Bilbo again, and kisses his skin as the back of his hand slides up Bilbo’s thigh. He looks at him again, to make sure Bilbo hasn’t changed his mind, but all he sees is Bilbo staring back at him; warm, hungry eyes partly hidden under the eyelids, his bottom lip between his teeth, and his cheeks are rosy.

“I’ve never…” Thorin begins.

“Nor have I,” Bilbo says.

Spreading his legs more, he cups Thorin’s pink tinted cheeks in his warm hands, kisses him slowly with wet lips. They part as he moans, the sounds swallowed by Thorin as he touches him. The feeling of it being odd, and burning, fades into pleasuring sparks flying through his body, the warmth in his belly growing.

 

 

“Thorin…” Bilbo moans, sliding the condom over the mattress and towards Thorin.

 

Their heavy breathing, and moans, fill the quiet room, along with the whispers of each other’s names, and skin against skin. Bilbo is holding onto Thorin, a hand twirling dark locks around its fingers, tugging at it gently, and nails making stripes and crescent moon in soft skin on Thorin's shoulders.

It feels as if he’s about to burst of happiness and pleasure, his heart is beating loudly in his chest, the warmth inside him and the hardened cock growing. The feeling of Thorin on top of him, inside him, his hands in his hair and on his skin, his moans against his curls, neck, and skin, is sending jolts of pleasure around his body.

Thorin's staring at him as he kisses him roughly, the smile on his lips mirroring Bilbo's own. After being apart for almost a year, after almost leaving him again, Bilbo can’t believe Thorin is there with him, that he still wants him, nor that he’s the one Bilbo has wanted to find for so long. He grins as he looks up at Thorin, his eyes now closed, lips parted.

Bilbo bites his lip at the sight, and feels his orgasm come closer as he moans when Thorin opens his eyes again and thrusts harder.

Thorin reaches in between their bodies, and kisses Bilbo when his fingers strokes him. He thrusts harder, the pace of his fingers around Bilbo quickening. Bilbo gasps, “Thorin!” he says loudly and moans.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he whispers, and moans loudly when he comes, his hips lifting up from the bed, arms tightening their hold around Thorin.

“Bilbo...” Thorin moans, clutching to the smaller man as Bilbo tightens around his cock. His hips moves faster, body pounding against Bilbo, his breath stops in his throat before letting out a loud moan as he comes.

 

Their bodies’ tremble, and they’re breathing heavily when Thorin lies down on his side next to Bilbo, their fingers intertwined on Bilbo's stomach.

“I love you too,” he whispers into Bilbo’s ear, and they both grin.

 

****

 

Bilbo grins when he sees Thorin in his bed, sitting with his back against the headboard in only his underwear and one of Bilbo's big t-shirts, while he threw on his patchwork robe. He climbs into bed again, and settles in between Thorin's legs, with his back against his chest, and Thorin wraps an arm around his waist.

He reaches out for the large plate with one third of the chocolate cake standing on the nightstand, and puts it down in his lap. Chuckling, he watches Thorin take a large bite right away.

“Ooh, this is good,” he says grinning, and takes another bite.

“Oh dear,” Bilbo says as he takes a bite, “it is.”

 

There’s a knock on the door, making both turn towards the door to their left.

“Sweetheart, you in here?”

“Yeah,” Bilbo says, the spoon still in his mouth when his mother opens the door and walks in.

Her sweet, happy laughter fills the room, and she smiles.

“I knew there was no need to worry, looks like you two had a good time while I was gone,” she says and winks.

“Muuum,” Bilbo groans.

Bella giggles and sits down on the edge of the bed, and looks at the cake in Bilbo’s lap. He takes a bite of it, and holds the spoon out for his mother.

“Thank you,” she says, her mouth full of cake.

 

“So I was thinking,” she says and takes another bite of the cake, “when did it all go wrong with you two?”

“The barbecue?” Bilbo says, but it sounds more like a question.

“And where shall it all go right?”

Bilbo and Thorin look at her, “a barbecue?” Bilbo asks hesitantly.

“Exactly!” Bella exclaims and rise to her feet, “here, tomorrow. I’ll invite everyone. And to make it even better, let you, and you two,” she says and points at Bilbo and Thorin, “be a secret until then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, NOW DID YOU (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> If so, then I kinda failed. haha  
> I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to write this, and make this happen!  
> And I cried, laughed, and clapped, when writing and reading through the beginning of this chapter.  
> Amazing how something you've written yourself can affect you. 
> 
> And, sexytime (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> That was slightly awkward to write, but I hope it was alright.  
> Sorry for no warning, but I didn't want to spoil anything...  
> And I figured you'd see it coming, so you could just scroll past if you wished.
> 
> The chapter is a bit short, but I hope its content make up for that! ;)  
> And the previous one was hella long with too much happening, so yeah. 
> 
> Chapter title, and the first song, is from Richard Walters' song "The Escape Artist";  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zb9uAQNECwU This song kinda gave me the whole England idea.
> 
> The song that starts playing when they're finally in each other's arms, is "All This Time" by OneRepublic;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIY_2t0ZKPU
> 
> Is it annoying or alright with all these songs...?  
> It's just that there's a few that inspires me and fits this fic. And like in the previous chapter, when Thorin listens to that song Bilbo mentioned on his note, the text just says so much, and so much of what Bilbo feels and what he'd like to say, and it gives us a moment with Thorin, and his reaction and feelings.. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter, as well as the fic as a whole if you want to tell me.  
> If you like it but don't have anything to say, feel free to shout Yay in the comments! :D
> 
> And please tell me if something is weird or wrong!  
> (Sometimes I don't notice all my mistakes, and I'm not English you see, nor have I been to NZ just so you know ;))


	12. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, and kudos, are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> And if you find anything weird or wrong, please tell me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

 

 

 

“Good morning.”

An arm draped over Bilbo's back tightens its hold, and Bilbo is pulled closer to a warm body. Snuggling against Thorin's chest, he smiles, and puts his own arm around Thorin.

“Morning,” he mumbles.

“Did you sleep well?” Thorin asks and kisses the top of Bilbo's head.

“Mhm, you?”

“I slept very,” Thorin begins and kisses Bilbo's nose, “well,” he says and kisses his lips.

Bilbo giggles, and kisses him back.

“Bilbo, there’s something I’ve forgotten to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

“They’ve taken the man who crashed into that tree in Devonport. Him, and everyone responsible for the fire and the mess my dad got caught up in, is finally in jail and will probably never see the outside again. We weren’t the only ones they tried to ruin.”

“Really?! Thank goodness. I’m glad they won’t be able to hurt you and your family again.”

“Or you,” Thorin says, and kisses Bilbo.

 

“I have to show you something,” Bilbo says after a while, and rolls away from the warmth of Thorin, and out of bed.

He walks over to a closet at the other end of the room, opens the doors, and almost dive inside. Thorin chuckles as he watches him.

“Aha,” Bilbo says, popping his head back out from the closet, a big grin on his face, and a wooden sword in his hand.

“You still have it,” Thorin says, his mouth partly open as he looks at it when Bilbo sits down on the bed.

“Look, you carved this,” he says and points at a T carved into the sword in his hands, “now I know what the T stands for,” Bilbo says and laughs, “why didn’t we ever tell each other our names?”

“We barely spoke, Bilbo. We just ran around holding each other’s hands, and were happy with that I guess,” Thorin says and smiles.

“Maybe Frodo can have this,” Bilbo says smiling, waving the sword in the air, “he just turned two, perfect age for a sword!”

“I think I was two, or three, when my dad made it for my birthday... Did you know Frodo and I are both born the 22nd of September? And I haven’t been able to celebrate either of his two first birthdays…”

 

Thorin pulls Bilbo back down, puts the sword on the nightstand, and wrap his arms around him.

“Your dad was a very skilled man, Bilbo,” Thorin says and kisses his forehead, “and the sword would make the perfect belated birthday present for Frodo.”

“You’re right, and next year I’ll be here to celebrate it, we can celebrate it together!”

“That’s a great ida,” Thorin says.

 

“Do you want to take a shower, then have some breakfast? I’m sure there’s a lot mum wants us to do before the dinner.”

“Mmm, you’re right,” Thorin says and give Bilbo more kisses, “we probably shouldn’t stay here all day, although it’s very tempting.”

 

****

 

  
As soon as breakfast was eaten, Bella ushered Bilbo into the kitchen to cook, and Thorin outdoors to clean and stock the fire pit, as well as carry out tables and chairs. _"There’s plenty of things to be done before anyone can come over!”_ she had yelled and pushed one of many shopping bags into the arms of Bilbo.

 

Smiling, Bilbo takes a step away from the kitchen counter, taking in the sight before him. The long counter is barely visible under the many platters, bowls, and cake stand. There’s fresh bread, large bowls of salad, baked vegetables, garlic parmesan roasted potatoes, homemade potato salad, a bowl of fruit salad, platter with sliced melon, as well as lobsters, sausages, and homemade burgers ready for the grill. All that’s left to do, is cover and decorate the pavlova his mother made the day before, with cream, strawberries, blueberries, kiwis, and passionfruit.

“Did you… Did you make all this?!” Thorin asks astonished when he enters the kitchen. Bilbo turns to look at him, smiling shyly, he nods.

“You’re amazing,” Thorin says, and kisses Bilbo's cheek, the praise and kisses making him blush.

 

“Stop kissing, and run upstairs!” Bella exclaims both happily and stressed when she comes running into the kitchen at the same time a car stops in the driveway.

Bilbo and Thorin laughs, but does as they’re told. Entwining their fingers, they jog laughing up the stairs, and into Bilbo's room.

 

Walking over to the round window, Bilbo looks out, his eyes going wide when he sees that more cars than the Durin’s van, and Prim and Drogo’s car is parking in their driveway.

Thorin lets out a small “oh” from behind, and Bilbo turns to look at him, “if you tell one of my family members there’s dinner, everyone will come.”

Bilbo laughs, and watch as Frís, Dís, Vili, Fili, Kili, and Frerin gets out of the van, and Prim, Drogo, Frodo, Bifur, Bofur Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Balin, Dwalin, Óin, Glóin, and Dáin, gets out of their respective cars, all being lead around the house to the garden by a smiling and talking Bella.

“I think my mum’s only glad they all came,” Bilbo says and sits down on the bench by the window, “we have lots of relatives, but Prim and Drogo are the only ones close, both in relation and distance. So I think she’s only happy to have that many people around.”

“As well as a reason to have a party, and cook and decorate,” he says and chuckles, “besides, I’m happy I get to see everyone again.”

 

When Thorin’s only response is a small “mhm,” Bilbo turns, and finds him standing in front of the dresser by the wall opposite of him.

“Thorin, what are you doing?”

Thorin turns, a shy smile on his face, “would you mind wearing this today?”

The small key and oak leaf dangles from the chain hanging around Thorin’s fingers, and shines in the sun as Thorin walks over to the window.

“I’d love to,” Bilbo says when Thorin stops in front of him, his smile growing when he sees Thorin’s relieved smile. He pulls his feet up on the bench, turning his back to Thorin so he can put it on.

The metal is cold against his skin, but the goosebumps disappears quickly when Thorin’s warm fingers strokes his skin, and with two still holding onto the necklace, he hides it under Bilbo's t-shirt. Thorin sits down behind him, and wrap an arm around his waist. Leaning back, Bilbo smiles as he feels Thorin's lips on his skin, the soft lips leaving kisses all over one side of his neck, and cheek.

He turns his head at the sound of a car, and frowns when he sees the dark blue mini cooper stop outside his house.

“That’s… What’s my car doing here? I thought it was in the garage…”

Thorin looks up, and just then, Gandalf gets out of the small car, and waves at them, gesturing for them to come down.

 

**

 

Hiding behind the tall, and broad, body of Thorin, Bilbo giggles quietly when Thorin opens the doors to the garden, and the laughter and chatter outdoors fills the hallway.

“Thorin!” Frerin exclaims, “there you are!”

Dwalin furrows his brow, “where the hell have you been since you left your shop yesterday?" he asks, but despite the angry face, there’s not much heath to his words.

"Here."

"Why have stayed here for so long?" Frís asks surprised.

"Because... "Thorin says, and squeezes Bilbo's hand that's hidden behind his back, and pulls him towards the doorway. A collective gasp and a chorus of "Bilbo!?" meets him as he appears in front of Thorin. Except from Gandalf, of course, who chuckles, with lips quirked into a smirk around the stem of his pipe.

 

They sit down on the bench from the kitchen, at the end of the table, by the large group of their friends and family, whose eyes are wide, staring at their smiles and entwined fingers.

Two loud "Uncle Thorin, Uncle Bilbo!" and a small "Unca bi-boo!" cuts through the quiet the initial surprise had left, and Bilbo can't help but laugh when Fili and Kili jumps into his and Thorin's lap, Frodo standing by the bench with his arms in the air, whining at Bilbo for taking too long to pick him up.

Reaching out, Bilbo picks up the little boy, and lifts him up in the air before sitting down a giggling Frodo in his lap.

 

Ori walks up behind him, and wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight.

"You didn't go," he says, a tinge of relief in his voice.

"Why didn't you?" Dis asks when Ori sits down again.

He looks at Thorin and entwine his own fingers with his again, and smiles at the cheeks tinted pink, big smile, and the warm blue eyes staring back at him with an indescribable amount of love.

“On the way to the airport, I couldn’t help but think about all I have here, that I’d be a fool for leaving it all. Turns out what I truly need, want, as well as what I was looking for, is right here.”

He looks over at a smiling Dís, and notices Ori furrowing his brow, looking confused at what Bilbo just told them.

“I guess a congratulations is in order then!” Drogo says cheerful and raises his glass.

“Aye, to Bilbo and Thorin!” Bofur says loudly, followed by another chorus of Bilbo’s name, this time Thorin's included.

His cheeks turns red, and eyes wet at the sight of his and Thorin's family and friends, and a tear rolls down his cheek when Frodo begins to clap and laugh as he shouts “Unca Bibo,” making Bilbo laugh as well.

 

**

 

The garden behind Bag End is filled with laughter, jokes, stories, the sound of forks against plates, and the clinking of glass. Bilbo can’t stop smiling, and all the compliments about his and his mother’s food only makes him smile more.

“This is delicious, absolutely amazing!” Frís exclaims, “I’m so happy you decided to invite us for dinner, Bella. Lovely way to share the happy news of you staying, Bilbo.”

“Oh thank you!” Bella says grinning, “I’m glad you all have enjoyed the food.”

“Enjoyed it?” Bombur asks and laughs, “this is some of the most tasteful, and good looking food I have ever had.”

“Oh dear me, you’re all too kind! But I haven’t made much, you have Bilbo to thank for this. I’ll go and find the dessert now!”

 

The table that held all the food, as well as the dining table, is cleared of empty plates, platters, and bowls, new plates and more bottles of wine, iced tea, and soft drinks taking the space instead. Along with a large pavlova topped with lots of cream and fruit, two large bowls of vanilla, and strawberry ice cream Bilbo and his mother had made the day before, and a raspberry cheesecake.

Bilbo fills a bowl with ice cream and fruit salad, and grins when he sits down on the bench again.

“So Bilbo,” Dís begins and takes a bite of her pavlova, “how is the writing going? Did you write any stories while in Auckland?”

“Not really,” Bilbo says and chuckles, “I have a few stories but, they’re far away from being finished.”

“Maybe you’ll finish them now, now that you’re back among the mountains, and the beauty of our hometown,” Prim says and giggles.

“You’ve always found inspiration here,” Bella says, “maybe you will now as well, and you’ll finish what you’re writing, and start on something new as well.”

  
“You know what you should write?” Thorin asks and looks at Bilbo, “a cookbook.”

“A… A cookbook?”

“That’s a great idea!” Bella exclaims clapping, and everyone around the table nods.

“Ori and I can help you, you know. With the look of the book, you can write and take photos, we can put it together,” Frerin says, and Ori nods eagerly, “we can!” he says grinning.

“Glóin and I can always help you,” Balin says, “finding the right publisher, take care of the finances.”

“And you can invite Bombur and me to dinner, we’ll test the food for ya!” Dáin shouts from across the table, and everyone’s laughter is loud.

 

“Bella, you’ve always taken stunning photographs, you can take photos of the food!” Drogo says.

“But I’ve always been more of a painter… Do you think I could do it?” she asks, and both Drogo and Bilbo nods.

“See,” Thorin says, an arm finding its way around Bilbo's shoulders, “all you have to do is cook, write, and decide how things should look, and we’ll do the rest.”

“You would really do all this for me?” Bilbo asks, his voice low.

“Of course!” everyone, except the children, says loudly, and Bilbo buries his face in Thorin's shoulder, the happy tears rolling down his cheeks and onto Thorin's shirt.

“Oh no, no, don’t cry sweetheart!” Bella exclaims and waves her hands around, and the loud, muffled laughter from Bilbo flows through the air.

 

He turns his head, lets it rest against Thorin's chest, and smiles, “it was all just really surprising, a nice surprise. I’ve actually wanted to write a cookbook for years, and it looks like it might happen.”

Tilting his head to the side and back, he looks at Thorin and whispers, “I guess we also have a nice surprise.”

Thorin chuckles and gives him a kiss.

“Mother,” Thorin says and looks at Frís.

“Yes, dear?”

“Do you remember the necklace I gave to someone I met in England?”

“Well of course I do!” Frís says loudly, and puts her wine glass down so hard Bilbo's afraid it’s going to shatter. Thorin's eyes go wide at the sudden change in his mother’s mood, and all eyes turns to her. Frís sighs, and shakes her head as she looks at her son.

“Thorin, you giving that necklace away has always bothered me a little,” she begins calmly, “it was of white gold, Thorin! And it was given to me by my mother, who got it from her mother, it was made by your great-grandfather. I gave it to you, my oldest child, as a family heirloom!”

“ _THORIN!”_ Bilbo hisses.

“And that key, Thorin, I believe is for the small wooden chest we found in my parents’ house after they passed away.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed. But you, the romantic, gave it away to your first sweetheart,” Frís says, unable to hide a smile.

 

“Well, no need to worry mother,” Thorin says, and Bilbo feels Thorin's fingers slip beneath the fabric of his shirt, and lift up the necklace, “because I found it.”

Apart from Fili, Kili, and Frodo, who’s running around screaming, everyone turn quiet, staring at Bilbo and Thorin, and the small key and oak leaf hanging around Bilbo's neck.

“That’s why you said what you were looking for was here!” Ori says surprised.

“What do you mean?” Dwalin and Frerin asks.

“My… My main reason for going to England, was to look for someone. But I didn’t, because I realised just how much in love with Thorin I am,” Bilbo says, and laughs when it sounds like Frerin is puking.

“Mum invited Thorin over, and I told him about a boy I met in England when I was a kid, and showed him the necklace, then Thorin said it was his.”

“I knew I had seen you before!” Dís gasps, “when I saw Thorin leaving one day, I followed him to the gate, and hid in the bushes until he was gone.”

“Dís…” Thorin says, but Dís only giggles.

“How did you not notice, or find out, when you first met each other in Auckland?” Vili asks.

“You tell me,” Bilbo says and laughs, “We never told each other our name, our parents never met…”

 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t leave then!” Prim says with a grin.

“Oh he wouldn’t have gotten far anyway,” Gandalf says, and everyone turns to him with a confused expression, except Bella, who starts laughing.  

“A fake ticket won’t take you far, dear boy.”

“You… What?!” Bilbo exclaims high-pitched. “And you knew!?” he asks, pointing at his mother.

“Gandalf might’ve told me on our way to Auckland…” Bella says innocent, and grins.

“Gandalf…” Thorin says thoughtfully, “you’re the only one who were with us in England. Why didn’t you tell us anything?”

“Oh well, I don’t know. It didn’t really occur to me until I heard some talk about Bilbo going to England, so I thought I could let you two meet when you were both in Auckland. Then you two made quite the mess I heard, and had to do something so you, Bilbo, wouldn’t go.”

“You bastard,” Bilbo whispers, “well, I appreciate your help!” he says and smiles at Gandalf.  

“I knew you had something to do with us meeting,” Thorin says, shaking his head.

 

“Well, all this is reminding me of something,” Bilbo says and rises from the bench. He walks inside, up the stairs, and into his room. There on the bed lies the wooden sword he had found that morning, he grabs it, and turns to walk back outside.

“Frodo!” he shouts from the doorway. The boy comes running as fast as his little feet can take him, and he stops in front of Bilbo.

“I have something for you,” Bilbo says, and smiles as he holds out the sword he held hidden behind his back, and give it to Frodo.

The boy lets out a soft gasp, and grabs the sword, his eyes twinkling as he looks at it and tries to wave it around.

“Mine?” he asks, and looks up at Bilbo.

 “Yes, it’s yours now,” Bilbo says and nods.

“Thank Unca Bibo!” Frodo shouts and runs away, back towards Fili and Kili, the sword in his little hands cutting through the air.

 

**

 

When dinner and dessert is gone, and everyone has relaxed and talked for an hour or two, Thorin and Vili lights the wood Thorin had put in the fire pit earlier in the day. The fire crackles, and stretches towards the blue sky bathing in orange from the low sun.

“Marshmallows!” Fili and Kili squeals when Bilbo comes back out in the garden with a large jar of marshmallows, and several wooden sticks in his hand. They come running up to him, and jumps up and down when Bilbo puts the jar down, and hands them each a stick with four marshmallows on.

“Thank yoouu!” they yell as they run towards the fire pit.

 

With a marshmallow in his mouth, Bilbo walks over to the fire pit, and stops to stand by Thorin. He puts an arm around Thorin's waist, and Thorin pulls him close by wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and kisses his curls. Bilbo wrap his other arm around Thorin, and lets his head rest against Thorin's chest, both of them turned so they can see their family, friends, and the fire.

 

Fili is grilling marshmallows with help of his father, Kili with his mother, and little Frodo sits on his mother’s lap, mouth covered in sticky marshmallow his father keeps feeding him, the grin never fading from anyone’s face.

Everyone else is either grilling marshmallows, or relaxing with a glass of wine or beer. Frerin is bouncing around, almost as sticky as the children. And Bilbo’s mother is standing right next to him, occasionally stroking a hand up and down his back, or ruffling his curls, and Gandalf’s next to her, the pipe in his mouth, a glass of wine in his hands, and the glint in his eyes and smug smile present as always.

 

Bilbo's glad what happened almost a year ago is behind them. That the right choices has been made, surprises been unveiled, and that he finally has his Thorin, as well as the boy he met in England all those years ago.

He can feel Thorin's fingers play with the small chain around his neck, and smiles at the memories of when Thorin first had put it on him.

“Can you believe it’s 20 years since you gave me that necklace, since you put it around my neck?”

Thorin chuckles and hugs him tighter, “it sure is a long time ago.”

“Thorin?”

“Mhm?”

“What is it with you and oaks and acorns?”

“What do you mean?”

“The pendant has an oak leaf, the acorn buttons, not to mention the tree in Devonport was an oak. I still have the acorn I managed to grab when I fell onto my knees.”

“The buttons were because of your father, your stories of your adventures was the inspiration behind those. The tree in Devonport, well, I didn’t do anything about that. But the necklace…” Thorin says and lifts up the chain to hold the small key and leaf between his fingers, “I believe is because my surname, mother’s side, is Oakenshield.”

“Oh.”

 

Well, maybe not all secrets, and surprises, has been unveiled, and untold tales still lay hidden. But Bilbo's determined to know everything there is to know about Thorin, and do all that he can for their relationship to be a healthy, fun, loving one.

And he’s never letting go of him, ever again.

 

 _We stand shoulder to shoulder around the fire_  
_We stand shoulder to shoulder, we stand side by side_  
_There is no burden to shoulder alone this time_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth photo is baby Bilbo, from An Unexpected Journey Extended Edition! :')  
> I swear I wasn't thinking about that, or Bilbo giving Frodo Sting in The Fellowship of the Ring when I wrote that part with the sword. When I had written it, I realised what I had written, that Bilbo wanted to give Frodo his wooden sword, and I seriously screamed and "good god. what." 
> 
> So, that's how my chapters are written, I write something, then realise what it actually means, or how it can tell something that'll happen etc. haha 
> 
> The song at the end is "Shoulder To Shoulder Around The Fire" by Rouge Valley, I've had those lines on my mind for a long time, and just had to include them. Bilbo is very happy, and relaxed, when he's standing there in the arms of Thorin, with his mother and Gandalf by his side as well <3 
> 
> And look, I've made a playlist with songs that has inspired me, that I've listened to while writing (although I usually just listen to London Grammar) and used in this fic; https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQwiFixi_476w57oHAjpb1KIKnkePJHyP :D  
> More will probably be added!


	13. Kiwis and Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff, and a tiny bit of smut ❤
> 
> Comments, and kudos, are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> And if you find anything weird or wrong, please tell me!  
> The story's unbeta'd, and this chapter has only been read through a couple times so far ;)

 

 

“Oh, you’ve done it now, Thorin.”

“Done what? I haven’t done anything?”

Thorin's mouth is full of kiwi, what’s left of the fruit is in one hand, a spoon in the other.

Bilbo smiles, and just as his mother enters the kitchen, he whispers “and 3, 2, 1…”

A small gasp is all that comes from his mother, before she giggles and walks straight over to Thorin. She cups his cheeks, and for a moment, Thorin is almost afraid of the smirk, and the twinkle in her eyes.

“Kiwi,” she says and giggles.

The look on Thorin's face makes Bilbo laugh, it’s a precious mixture of fright, confusion, and amusement.

“Uhm,” Thorin raises the hand holding the fruit, “you want some?” he asks, and hears Bilbo snort.

“It’s perfect really,” Bella says and drops her hands, and looks down at Thorin's plate, then back at him, “you clearly like the fruit, since that’s your second. The fact that we’re New Zealanders makes it even funnier. Kiwi it is!”

Thorin looks at Bilbo for help, but he only pats Thorin's thigh and goes back to eating his breakfast.

“Come sit down, and have some breakfast, you cherry,” Bilbo says and snickers, and Bella laughs as she sits down opposite of them.

“Yes, apple.”

 _“OOHH.”_ Thorin says quietly to himself, but feels Bilbo pat his thigh yet again, and when he looks at him, his lips are curled into a smile.

 

"Did you two have a great time yesterday? Don't think I've seen so many that surprised before!" Bella says and laughs.

"We did, and it was great seeing everyone again," Bilbo says.

"I can't believe it really," Thorin says thoughtfully, and Bilbo and Bella looks at him, "the fact that we've already met, how we feel about each other, that you didn't leave..."

"It's like you're meant to be!" Bella says happily and claps, and Bilbo giggles at his mother's excitement.

"Maybe it is," he whispers with a grin, and squeezes Thorins hand.

  
"So what are you two lovebirds going to do today?"

"Muuum."

"Just asking, sweetheart," Bella says and winks.

"The weather looks good, so maybe go to town, have lunch somewhere. Just enjoy the Sunday," Bilbo says, “oh, and we’re going to Thorin’s later, so I’ll stay the night.”

"Sounds good," Bella says with a smile.

Thorin hums in agreement, and plants a kiss on Bilbo's cheek.

 

  
**

   


Having managed to trick his sister into believing he had been working, and didn't have the chance to come home to change so she should bring him some clothes to the bbq, Thorin luckily have a clean pair of underwear, and a t-shirt.  
  
He grabs the clothes, and follows Bilbo into the bathroom, watches him undress while he does so as well. He wants to touch him, kiss him until they can't breathe. But more than anything, he just wants be with him, be close to him, even if it means to only look at the beautiful man in front of him. Because being close to Bilbo fills him with such happiness and contentment he's never felt before.

Reaching out, he gently puts his hands around Bilbo's naked waist, and pulls him close. He hugs him tight, breathes in Bilbo's scent, feels his soft, naked skin under his fingers.

  
They hold on to each other as they walk into the shower, Bilbo barely letting go to turn on the water. It pours down over them, the hair on their heads sticking to their skin immediately.

Bilbo rests his head against Thorin's chest, and holds onto him like it was for dear life.

"I'm never leaving you again," he whispers. The feeling of Thorin's moving hands suddenly still on his back, makes Bilbo look up.

Thorin breathes out, and smiles, and Bilbo grins when his hands starts rubbing circles on his skin again.

"And I'm never letting you go," Thorin says, and with a finger under Bilbo's chin, he tips his head up and kisses him.

"I love you," Bilbo whispers against Thorin's mouth.

"I love you too," he whispers back.

 

 

Moaning, Bilbo tightens his hold around Thorin's neck, and smiles against his lips when Thorin's fingers on his body sends shivers down his back. He slides one hand downs Thorin's chest, through the curls darkened by the water, down to his lower abdomen. Thorin's breath hitches, and Bilbo grins when he starts panting and moaning, his boyfriend's erection hard in his hand.

Small moans, pants, and the sound of wet bodies against each other, fills the shower, and Bilbo don't think he's ever heard something as sweet and erotic as the sounds coming from Thorin. His deep voice now coming out in low moans, it sends shivers down Bilbo's body, and makes his left hand hold on tight, the nails to dig into Thorin's skin.

Their breathing quickens, as do the moving hands around each other’s cock, and both moans loudly as they come, moaning only more at the sight of the other coming at the same time.

   


****

  
 

Queenstown is packed with locals and tourists enjoying the sun, so Bilbo and Thorin spends little time in the centre of their town. Only glancing through the windows of some shops, they stroll through the centre hand in hand, chatting about everything and nothing.

Leaving the noise and the buzz of the town behind, they walk by the lake instead. When they pass the spot where the first barbecue took place, Thorin puts an arm around Bilbo's shoulders and pulls him close. Bilbo smiles and lies an arm around Thorin's waist, both happily passing the spot.

They walk down the edge of Queenstown Gardens, to a [bench at the end](https://www.google.com/maps/@-45.03951,168.657492,3a,50.1y,268.37h,88.13t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1sH9VjIM1GjUIAAAQY58rvTw!2e0!3e11!7i14000!8i7000). As they silently walk over to it and sit down, Bilbo can’t help but think about how it seems they just understand each other, there’s not always need to talk, to explain, or ask, they work in harmony, want the same.

And just as Thorin opens his mouth, Bilbo pulls out the box with their lunch from his satchel.  
“I was just about to ask you if you wanted to eat,” Thorin says, and Bilbo blinks up at him.

“Something wrong?”

“What? Oh, no, not at all,” Bilbo says and smiles as he hands Thorin the box, who opens it and takes out one of the sandwiches they made earlier, and gives it to Bilbo.

 

 

“Do you have the necklace on you?” Thorin asks, and Bilbo pats his chest.

“Good, maybe we can see if the key fits the box my mum talked about. Maybe she can finally stop being angry at me for giving it away.”

Chuckling, Bilbo takes another bite of his sandwich.

“Let’s hope so.”

   


****  


 

Soft music is pumping out of the speakers, and with their hands still entwined, Thorin and Bilbo leave the centre of Queenstown behind. The drive to the Durin Estate is short, and Bilbo relishes in the comfortable peace between them, the warmth of Thorin's hand holding onto his, the smell of summer, and the sun shining on his arm hanging out of the window.

They’ve always been comfortable together, but there’s still been a kind of tense, uncertain feeling between them, that their previous car rides together seemed to only strengthen, and they seemed unable to fully enjoy the peace, or be able to talk. But it’s gone now. They know how they feel, how much they love each other and want to be together, there’s no awkward first dates and feelings, no need to be uncertain. They’re simply truly enjoying each other’s company, and are perfectly fine being together without talking all the time.

As they drive up the gravel road, they notice Frís, Dís, Vili, and Frerin sitting on the stone covered outdoors area outside Frís’ living room.

 

 

“Well look who’s here! Thought you might’ve moved away,” Frís exclaims when they get out of the car and to where Thorin's family is.

“I’ve been gone for two nights, we even saw each other in that time.”

“And your dad proposed after two months, things happen a bit fast in our family sweetheart.”

“Well I’m not moving away yet,” Thorin says, and quickly looks over at Bilbo to make sure he didn’t say anything wrong.

“No, I think we’ll wait a bit before we do something like moving or proposing,” Bilbo says and kisses Thorin's hand that’s still in his.

 

“Sit down you two,” Frís says as she rises from her chair, “I’ll get us all something to drink.”

They do as they’re told, and sits down in the comfortable chairs facing the vineyard. Bilbo has only been here once, and realises now that he didn’t really take a look at and appreciated the view last time. The vineyard stretches over a large field in front of the house, and he can’t quite believe the fact that Thorin's the one who planted pretty much all the vines.

Rest of the landscape in front and around him, resembles a painting. It’s green and lush, with tall mountains and the large, glittering lake Hayes. What he can believe, is the reason for why Thorin and his family loves this place.

 

“Where’s the boys?” Thorin asks, and Bilbo blinks as he’s pulled out of his thoughts.

“At Bard’s, wanted to hang out with Tilda and Bain. So they’ll stay the night,” Vili says, and Dís hums. “They’ll take them to kindergarten and school before coming over here tomorrow. You will work tomorrow right?” she asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Just checking, anyway, Thranduil have some designs for us to look at, for the winter line.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Bilbo can’t help but think about all the work the Durin family is doing. They have their own vineyard, winery, and now a jewellery shop; where they not only sell jewellery, but make it all themselves. They once albeit lost it all, and if it hadn’t been for Thorin being so determined, and hard-working, if he hadn’t convinced his family in the process of rebuilding everything to join him, none of this would’ve happened, they would most likely not have had this family business.

His own family is hard-working as well, always has been, but right now it feels like he himself isn’t doing anything. He knew he would feel this way. As soon as he’s done with something, a new thing has to happen. And what is it now?

 

“Sweetie, you alright?” Frís asks as she puts down a tray with iced tea, rosé, cheese, crackers, and some fruit, along with small plates, and glasses.

Thorin looks at him, his eyebrows slightly pulled down into a small frown, so Bilbo lifts his finger and taps Thorin’s forehead.

“No need to frown, love, I’m alright.”

Frís sits down in her chair again, and pats Bilbo’s knee.

“Looks to me like you were thinking too hard. What’s bothering you?”

“Oh it’s nothing really, I was just thinking about something silly.”

“You know you can tell me,” Thorin says, his thumb stroking the back of Bilbo's hand, “maybe I can help.”

 

Bilbo thinks about it for a short while, and sighs. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all working so hard, this entire family. My mum’s always worked hard. And I… I’m not doing anything, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Oh, Bilbo…” Frís says and strokes a hand over his cheek, “you just graduated! Won’t you let yourself have at least a couple weeks of vacation before you think about what to do?”

“I… I probably should, it’s just… ugh.”

“And don’t you compare yourself to us, don’t ever feel like we’re working our asses off and you have to as well,” Dís shoots in, “we’ve just always done it, always been this way. We’ve had a few rough years where we had to work hard if we wanted to succeed, but now we can finally relax.”

“And we’re still working hard, just not as hard as before,” Thorin says and chuckles, “but you’re going to write, isn’t that what you wish to do? Be it stories, or a cookbook.”

“Well it is but… What if my stories takes years to write? I can’t just spend my days writing, can I?”

“Isn’t that what authors do?” Vili asks from where he’s almost hidden under Dís on his lap, whose head is almost on top of his.

“Well I guess… But how is that supposed to bring in money? Not that I’m in a hurry to start earning anything, I mean, we have enough to live comfortably for many years. Though that doesn’t mean I can sit on my ass for the rest of my days.”

“No one assumes you’re going to do nothing, love, that’s not you at all. But you… Wait, what do you mean you have enough to live comfortably for many years?”

  
Bilbo looks at Thorin and smiles.

“Dead relatives, mum, dad,” he begins, and starts laughing as he looks around and notices something in the living room.

“What exactly do your mum do?” Thorin asks and follows Bilbo's gaze.

“She’s a, uhm, she’s a painter actually,” Bilbo replies laughing and points at a large painting in the living room, “she actually painted that.”

“She painted what?” Frís asks curiously and jumps out of her chair to walk inside.

“That one,” Bilbo says and points, “with the lake and mountains. It’s actually Lake Wakatipu and the Remarkables, as well as Cecil Peak.”

“What does the T stand for?” Frís asks from the living room where she’s looking at the painting.

“Took, her maiden name. She usually uses both, or just Baggins, but she sometimes used to just use Took on her paintings.”

“Used to?” Thorin asks.

“I don’t think she’s painted anything since dad passed away…”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Frís says and sits back down, “I’ve always liked that painting, your mother is an extraordinary woman, Bilbo. I’m glad your family suggested she can help you with your cookbook if you decide to make one, to take photos of what you make. It’ll let her be creative, although in a different way, but it’ll be a way for her to get back into it, maybe she’ll start painting again later.”

“You’re right, I hope so, and thank you,” Bilbo says smiling.

Thorin pushes his chair closer to Bilbo, and lies an arm around his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek as he does.

“And you, please don’t think too much about what to do, or your future. You just said yourself you have the chance to spend your time writing, and then that is what you should do. I only wish for you to do what you wish, and for you to be happy.”

“And I want to write,” Bilbo says with a smile, “I will continue my stories, but I’ll also start my cookbook soon. Ever since you guys mentioned it, and all you’d do for me, I haven’t stopped thinking about it,” he says, and they all laugh.

“I’m glad, “Frís says, “Start cooking, write down everything you do. And you know you can always cook here too if you want, or invite some of us or the whole gang over for dinner if you need help.”

“We can be brutally honest,” Dís says and winks.

Reaching for the bottle of rosé, Thorin pours the pink wine into glasses, and hands Bilbo the first.

“You can do everything, Bilbo, and I’m always here for you,” he says and clinks his own glass against Bilbo's.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and takes a sip.

 

Thorin hands out the other glasses, but stops when he sees his brother.  
“No wonder why it’s so quiet here,” he says and puts the glass back down on the table.

In the chair next to Vili, but hidden behind Dís, sits Frerin with his head back and feet up, snoring lightly, and with drool down one side of his mouth.

“Oh my sweet boy,” Frís says and giggles.

   


****  


 

“Bilbo! I suddenly remembered the key! Do you have it with you?” Frís asks when she puts down the dish with baked chicken and root vegetables.

“Yes, right here,” Bilbo says and taps to fingers against the necklace hiding around his neck, and under his t-shirt.

“You kids just start eating, I’ll find the chest!” she says and walks quickly out of the dining room.

 

When she comes back, it’s with a small wooden chest in her hands. She puts it down on the table, and Bilbo hands her the necklace with the small key on it.

They all watch curiously as Frís opens the chest, with Frerin moving around to sit on the chair on his knees with his hands on top of the table, so he can get a good look.

From the chest, Frís gently lifts out to big, stunning diamond necklaces. They all gasps at the sight of the diamonds shining in the sunlight peeking in through the large living room doors leading you outside.

“These are amazing,” Frís exclaims, “wait, there’s something here,” she says, and gingerly lifts up a small, square silver piece, hanging by the lock on one of the necklaces.

 _“To my dear wife, Rosie Oakenshield,”_ Frís reads.

“They were my grandmothers, made by my grandfather…” she whispers.

“We’ll take one each Dís!” Frís says happily and reaches out both of her hands, a necklace in each palm, “which one do you want?”

“You… What, me… I can really have one?”

“Well who else are going to wear them, we’re the only girls in this family. Other than the ones married into it, but I’m not giving these to any of them. Not Thorin either, he might give it away you know” Frís says and winks at her son, and Frerin laughs.

“I’m sorry boys, they wouldn’t suit you anyway.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” Bilbo says and laughs.

“I already have a necklace I treasure more than any other jewellery,” he says and looks at Thorin who blushes.

“I, uh, I really want this, if that’s alright mum.”

“Of course it is, I prefer this anyway!”

“Thank you!” Dís says with wet eyes as she looks at the necklace in her hands.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, although I didn’t really do anything.”

“Thank you Thorin, for finding Bilbo and the key,” Dís says and grins, and Thorin puts an arm around Bilbo and pulls him close to give him a kiss.

 

 

****

 

He can’t help but touch. Let his fingers trail all the lines on his face, between the eyebrows, and down to the tip of his nose, slide over the curve of his lips, down to the dark beard. Thorin hums at the touch, and Bilbo smiles. He’s propped up on the side, elbow into the mattress, and looks down at Thorin whose lying in bed, his lips curled into a smile, eyes closed.

Bilbo leans down and kisses his nose, and Thorin chuckles. He kisses his forehead, his cheeks, and then his lips.

Thorin sighs happily, wraps his arms around Bilbo’s waist, and pulls him down so he lands groaning on top of him.

 

“Gosh, I’m still so full after your mother’s dinner. She’s an amazing cook.”

“Mhm, she is. But I can’t wait to taste more of your cooking.”

“Oh, I can promise you that you’ll get enough to eat, and try out soon.”

“I look forward to it. You know… My 30th birthday is in a few months… We usually have parties here, and my mum cooks, but maybe, if you want to, you can bake some cakes or, make the dinner with her.”

“You’d like me to do that?”

“Of course,” Thorin says and smiles, “then everyone can taste the amazing food you make, and see how fantastic my boyfriend is.”

Bilbo giggles and hides his face against Thorin's neck, “I’d like that,” he says, his voice muffled.

 

 

“Bilbo?”

“Mhm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bilbo says sleepily, and yawns as he snuggles closer to Thorin. He smiles at the feeling of Thorin’s arms around him tightening to hold him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, here, have a chapter on a Tuesday evening since I've been busy, hungover, and stuck, and therefore wasn't able to upload on Sunday.
> 
> It was supposed to be longer, but I didn't think it fit, so the next part will be in the next chapter, and that chapter might be split, so it's 2 or 3 chapters left, I just gotta see how the next chapter works out. 
> 
> And there's a couple big things coming up! ;) 
> 
> Oh, and, in case you don't know, people from/living in New Zealand call themselves/are called Kiwi(s) ;)  
> So that's the joke here :p  
>  
> 
> Btw, this is where they're chilling, and having lunch; https://www.google.com/maps/@-45.03951,168.657492,3a,50.1y,268.37h,88.13t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1sH9VjIM1GjUIAAAQY58rvTw!2e0!3e11!7i14000!8i7000 (I know I'm going to Queenstown Gardens when I'm finally in Queenstown. So pretty!)
> 
> And, just take a look at Graff Diamonds, and that's basically Erebor. Gods they have some amazing necklaces, like the one in the photo for this chapter.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter :)


	14. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on Earth do you give a 30 year old, rich business man, who have pretty much all he needs and wants?
> 
> Comments, and kudos, are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> And if you find anything weird or wrong, please tell me!

_ _

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday my beloved!_

_Happy birthday to you!!_

 

 

 

Putting the tray down on the nightstand, Bilbo sits down on Thorin's bed. Only one of Thorin's big, sky blue eyes, and parts of his grin, is visible from where he’s hiding under the covers. With pink tinted cheeks, Bilbo thinks he is the most adorable, and perfect man, and can’t help but grin down at him before he leans down to kiss him.

“Happy birthday, love,” he whispers against his boyfriends lips, “and happy 8 month anniversary,” he says and giggles.

Still grinning, Thorin pulls the covers down his chest, “thank you,” he says and pulls Bilbo down on top of him.

“And thank you for the song.”

Bilbo giggles, and gives Thorin's face several kisses. “You’re welcome,” he says, “but stop hugging me so, I made us breakfast.”

“You… What? Really?” Thorin asks, his eyes widening.

“Where did you think I were? And of course I’ve made you breakfast! It’s your 30th birthday!”

  
They both sit up in bed, back against the headboard, and Bilbo takes the tray from the nightstand and puts it in his lap. He hands a cup of coffee to Thorin, who happily accepts it while looking down at the tray. Bilbo has made eggs and bacon, and there’s bread rolls, cheese, strawberry jam, a bowl with sliced fruit, and two glasses of orange juice.

“You didn’t have to do all this for me, you know. Also since you’re making food tonight.”

“Thorin…” Bilbo says and takes Thorin's free hand, “I don’t have to do anything, but I do it because I want to. You should know that by now.”

Thorin chuckles, “you’re right,” he says, and Bilbo winks at him before picking up his glass of orange juice.

  
 

****

 

“Dammit, where is that… Oh god no, don’t boil like that!”

Bilbo walks quickly over to the stove, grabs the wooden spoon on the counter, and stirs his sauce with such force that the fact it’s not jumping out of the casserole surprise him.

When the sauce for his lasagne has calmed down, and the heath is right, Bilbo turns to finish the pasta. And as silent as always, Frerin walks into the kitchen just when he turns.

The wooden spoon flies through the air, and lands on the floor with a thud.

“Frerin!” Bilbo shouts and bends to pick it up, “only your mum and I are allowed in here! And don’t eat that!”

“But...”

“No but! No, don’t take my fruit, stop it!”

“Hey, these are our grapes!” Frerin says loudly, and laughs.

“I don’t care! Get out!”

“Alright, alright. Quite the feisty one brother has found. You’re cute when you’re angry though,” Frerin says.

He snatches a cupcake from the kitchen counter, and laughs as he walks out of the kitchen.

“Fr- Fre, dammit Frerin! I’m not cute! And you weren’t supposed to take that!”

“Oh yes you are, and yes I was!” Frerin shouts back on his way towards the living room.

 

“Who’s not cute?” Thorin asks when he walks into the kitchen, with his mother behind trying to get past him.

“Me…”

“But you are,” Thorin says with a big smile.

“Oh shut up,” Bilbo says frowning.

 

With only two hours left until the guests starts arriving, both Bilbo and Frís have enough to do. The lasagne still needs to be put together and cooked, the lamb has been seasoned but must be cooked, and they haven't even started on the salad yet. Thankfully, all the sauces, dressings, potato salad, and the bread is finished. So is the chocolate cupcakes with salted caramel buttercream, Bilbo's grandmother's gooey chocolate cake, his spice cake, and Frís' gigantic sponge cake filled and topped with whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries, kiwis, and chocolate.

And as a small joke, Bilbo knows his mother has made two large mugs of kiwi and blueberry mojito, plus one smaller, non-alcoholic for the children, that she will bring when she comes later tonight.

"I know it's your birthday, but you're not supposed to be in here either, love," Bilbo says sternly while pointing the wooden spoon at Thorin.

He gets only a pout and wide eyes in response, and Bilbo sighs. Standing up on his tiptoes, he gives Thorin a kiss, followed by a smack on the butt.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving."

"Good," Bilbo says with a small laugh, and turns back to the counter to finish his lasagne. A couple meters away, Frís has started chopping vegetables to be baked, and put in the salad, so fast that Bilbo is only waiting for a finger to hit him in the eye.

 

  
****

 

"Happy birthday, uncle Thorin!" Fili and Kili shouts when they come running into Frís' living room. They throw themselves into Thorin's open arms, their uncle hugging them tight until they squirm and want to be let down.

"Thank you," Thorin says and grins.

"Uncle Tho-in!"

Thorin turns towards a happy squeal, and grinning, he picks up a bouncing 2.5 year old.

"Hey Frodo," he says and tickles the boy who starts laughing, "you're coming alone tonight?"

"Oh they're on some love trip, so I'm watching him for a few days," Bella says.

"Come here sweetheart," she says and holds her hands out to take Frodo, "nu-uh," the boy says, and Thorin grins.

"Thorin have more guests to welcome, you can sit on his lap later tonight."

"She's quite right," Thorin says, "why don't you go see if you can find Uncle Bilbo, last time I saw him he was running around like his butt was on fire!" he says, and Frodo laughs.

"Let's do an exchange, Frodo for you birthday present."

Thorin's laughter is loud and warm, and Bella grins.

He holds the boy out, who also holds his hands out and grabs Bella's shoulders to hold onto her as she takes him into one arm, her other holding a gift for Thorin. He takes it, and tears off the paper, blushing at Bella's rolling laughter.

It's a painting. A painting of a shining Lake Hayes, mountains reaching for the sun and clouds in the sky. It looks so real, Thorin have to look at it for a while to make sure it really is a painting, and not a photograph.

"It's stunning," he says.

"I'm glad you like it," Bella says, "I know it's not much, but I liked the idea of making you something, a piece of home."

"Not much," Thorin says and huffs a laugh, "it's amazing, it looks real."

He looks up from the painting and at Bella, at the shy smile, faint blush, the shine in her eyes.

"It means a lot, Bella. It means a lot that you have given me something both I, and my whole family will enjoy, a piece of home as you said. But the fact that you have started painting again... It means just as much."

"Oh stop it, you're making me cry," Bella says and laughs as she wipes away a tear.

Thorin chuckles, and puts an arm around her shoulders to give her a hug.

 

****

 

"Can I have your attention, please?" Frís says loudly, her knife clinking against the wine glass in her hand, "you're such a loud group," she says and laughs.

"I would just like to wish my dear son, a happy birthday!"

There's a chorus of "Happy birthday, Thorin!" and Thorin ducks his head, smiling.

"I can't believe you're already thirty, my sweet, little boy. It feels like it's yesterday I gave birth to you," Frís says, and Bilbo laughs when he hears Frerin groan and whisper "good god, help me," from across the table.

"All of us here are a family, and most of you have known Thorin since he was born. We have all gone through a lot, we have struggled as both a family and business. But I think we can all agree that thanks to this fine, young man," Frís says and puts her hand on Thorin's shoulder, "and his initiative, stubbornness, strength, and will to bring our business and legacy back to life, we're finally back on our feet again, and doing what we love. I've always been a proud momma, and always will, but to have seen my baby do what he has done, achieve what he has achieved, and least but not last; to finally have worked hard enough and is now able to relax, enjoy his success, and do so with another amazing, young man, the love of his life, only makes me prouder, and happier."

She cups Thorin's face in her hands, and kisses him on the cheek.

"You and your siblings have made me the proudest and happiest mum in the world, and I love you with all my heart. And I am so happy for you that you have found someone to share your life with."

Bilbo can't stop looking at Thorin, nor can he help the tears in his eyes. Thorin's smile is a wide, toothy grin, his cheeks tinted red from what Bilbo believes is slight embarrassment, and the fact he can't handle being praised so, and it didn't take long before his mother's speech made him cry.

He can't quite believe how amazing Thorin is, how much work he's actually done, he's in fact saved and reawaken two large, well-known businesses. And now he's part of it as well, of Thorin's life, family, and sometimes, even a part of the business, when Thorin asks him for opinions, ideas, for him to look at designs, finished products, not to forget that he's often asked to taste a new wine before they start producing it and introduce it to the public. Or just taste wine for no specific reason, not that he’s complaining.

 

He looks up at Frís, who now looks smug.

"I do have a birthday present for you, darling. But, I say we eat, and drink, and we will find it later in the evening," she says and winks, her son only raising a brow in response.

 

But they do as she says. All three kitchen tables in the house, has been carried into Frís’ dining and living room, and is now standing next to the crackling fire in the fireplace, laden with food and drink, as well as a large flower bouquet, and candles.

For this special occasion, Bilbo has made food he's well known with, but also that he wishes to include in his cookbook. It's easy, but tasteful, good looking, hearty food he likes to cook, wants to cook, and wishes to write about; food he grew up with, well known food in new ways, New Zealand flavours. A few weeks ago, he looked through all the cupboards and drawers in search for ingredients to just make something, whatever he would end up with, and had found his grandmother's cookbook, his father's mother. He had remembered some of what he had read about, and at that moment, he had decided he would try it all out, and include the best in his very own cookbook.

Just like the lamb dish, and chocolate cake, that was now being pretty much devoured by Thorin's family, and friends. As well as Frodo.

When he looks at the boy beside him, he finds it hard not to laugh. The boy's cheeks are stuffed, his lips covered in chocolate.

Bilbo pats Thorin's thigh, and nods towards Frodo. They both chuckle as they watch the boy eagerly eat the piece of chocolate cake on his plate, and it makes Bilbo smile to see his mother letting the boy sit in her lap and eat all he want.

The happy laughter and loud chatter, make them both turn their heads towards Fili and Kili, and the laughter bubbles up their throats yet again. The boys have finished their large servings of lasagne, and are now happily munching on chocolate cake, and cupcakes.

By each of their plates, as well as Frodo's, Tilda's, and both Bombur and Dáin's two youngest, lies a colouring book, small box of crayons, and a small, colourful paper bag with candy, given to them by Tauriel for them to enjoy and have something to do in the company of several adults, and teens. And as a joke, she and Frerin made sure to give Thorin a colouring book, and crayons as well, only with a bigger paper bag with candy, all in a blue sand bucket with a small plastic shovel included.

 

**

  
 

With two large mugs in his hands, Bilbo walks back into the living room, and puts the mugs down; one in front of Thorin, the other on table where most of the food and cake now is gone, and Frís sets the smaller mug down close to the children.

"I made something for you, kiwi," Bella says and laughs, and Frodo looks up from where he's colouring an elephant when she pours some of the blueberry and kiwi drink in his glass.

Thorin laughs, and takes the glass Bilbo hands him. Bilbo pours a glass for himself as well, and sits back down by Thorin. Just as he's about to take a sip, he looks at Frodo; the boy is holding up his glass, grinning at the fruit swirling around in his glass, on the other side of the table, both Fili and Kili is looking into their glass as well, with fingers dipping into it trying to take out the blueberries, and at the end of the table, Thorin looks at the fruit in his glass before taking a large sip of the drink. Bilbo chuckles at the sight, and lies his hand on Thorin's thigh again as he also takes a sip.

"I have a birthday present for you," Bilbo says after a while and leans closer to Thorin, "it's just, it's not here, that would've been a bit hard."

Thorin looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and smile, and for a moment, Bilbo almost forgets what he was supposed to say when he looks back at him.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow," he finally says, and smiles.

"I look forward to it," Thorin says, and leans closer to Bilbo to give him a kiss.

 

**

 

When most of the food and cake is gone, table cleared, and Thorin, Bilbo, and Frerin has been lying on the floor with the kids for an hour colouring, while Balin has played tune after tune on his saxophone with Bofur often singing along, Frís rises from her place next to Bella on the sofa.

"Alright, if I can have your attention again," Frís says, and 35 people look back at her.

"Thank you," she says laughing, "I would just like to give my son his birthday present now. So if you could all just put on your shoes and coats, and follow me, that would be fantastic!"

"We're going outside?" Thorin asks, but all he gets as an answer is Dís handing him his coat with a big grin.

"Put it on then," she says while dressing herself as well as her sons.

Thorin puts on his coat, and reaches for Bilbo's hand, who instantly grabs Thorin's own and holds on tight as they make their way out of the house with everyone else.

 

Outside, Thorin looks around to see if he can catch a sight of this mysterious present. But there's nothing unusual, nothing standing in middle of their driveway. There's only a darkened sky, and a snow covered ground. Until he hears a loud roaring sound of an engine.

Everyone turns towards the sound, which is coming from the garage not far from beside the house. And Frís walks over to the garage.

 

When she opens the door, Thorin gasps, and for a moment he's not even breathing. Right there in front of him, rolling out of the garage, is a brand new, orange Dodge Challenger, with two, wide, black stripes on the hood.

"Mum," Thorin whispers, his mouth hanging open as he looks from the car to his mother, back to the car, and to his mother again.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" she exclaims, and hugs him. Thorin pulls her close, and buries his face in her hair.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Frís says and lets go of her son to look at him.

 

Taking a step back, she looks at everyone standing outside her house, and grins.

"I know Thorin has wanted his very own Challenger ever since he was a child. He wanted one so bad, he once took my father's old Challenger for a ride... When he was 15! With his little sister and brother in the backseat!"

Both Dís and Frerin burst out in loud laughter, and Frerin throws an arm around Thorin's shoulders.

"Will you take us for a ride with your own?" Frerin asks grinning.

"Oh, please do brother!" Dís says excitedly.

Frís looks at her children with large eyes, mouth partly open.

"You ended up in a tree, and most of my mother’s hedge last time!" she says, her voice high-pitched.

"It's a good thing you taught us well then mum," Frerin says and laughs.

"We were wearing seatbelts you know," Dís says.

"Of course I'll take you for a ride," Thorin says and chuckles, "but not until the snow is gone," he says and both of his siblings sighs.

"Anyway," Frís begins, "I know how much you've wanted one, but always the sensible one, you've of course only had cheap cars, and now a safe, reliable one that can get you everywhere. You've always thought about everyone else before yourself, but things have changed, so have you, and you've kind of started a new chapter of your life. It's about time you relax some more, enjoy yourself. That also means use some money on yourself, but since you're not good at that, I thought I could."

Thorin chuckles and pulls his mother close again for a hug, "thank you mum, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now, let's go back inside before we get too cold."

"You go ahead, I have a car to check out."

Thorin reaches for Bilbo's hand again, and the smaller hand slips right back into his without them even looking at each other. They walk over to the car, and Thorin almost throws Dwalin out from where he's sitting behind the steering wheel.

"This is the first, and only, time you get to drive this," Thorin says grinning, and sits down in the driver’s seat, Bilbo in the passenger’s seat.

"Want to go for a ride?" Thorin asks.

“I’d love that," Bilbo says, and it's hard not to grin at the sight of Thorin, he's never seen him this excited before, it's better than a kid during Christmas.

"Bye Dwalin!" Thorin says and closes the door, before driving out of the driveway.

 

Aware of the weather, they don't drive fast, but both enjoy the relaxing drive through the centre of Queenstown, and back.

Thorin pushes the pedal further in, and grinning, he drives up the gravel road so fast Bilbo's hands fly from lying in his lap to holding onto the seat.

 

"Oh, that was amazing," Thorin says as he drives into the garage.

Bilbo swallows, "mhm," he says and unbuckles.

Outside in the cold again, Thorin wraps his arms around Bilbo, "thank you for going for a ride with me.”

"Thank you for everything you've done today, everything you made was amazing. Thank you for everything you always do for me."

"How much did you drink?" Bilbo asks, and giggles at Thorin's unamused look.

"I mean it, Bilbo, thank you. I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

He puts his arms around Thorin’s neck, and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

****

 

 

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, soon," Bilbo says, and snorts at Thorin's dry "oh ha-ha" from where he's sitting with a blindfold on.

"I was just curious."

"I know, you've asked me three times the past twenty minutes, Thorin."

"Sorry."

 

Bilbo chuckles and shakes his head. It's Friday, and the day after Thorin's birthday party, and they're driving towards Mount Cook. It’s about a three hour long car ride, and after two, Bilbo stopped, and blindfolded Thorin so he could keep the birthday present as a surprise for a bit longer.

"Aaand, we're here. But let me park and get you out of the car before you see anything."

  
He turns in his seat, and groans as he does his best parking Thorin's monster of a BMW. He had wanted to take the mini cooper, but thought it both safest and most comfortable to take Thorin's car. It's just that it's so much bigger than the mini!

When the car is parked and motor turned off, he jumps out of the car and walks over to Thorin's side. Opening the door, and taking his hand, he helps Thorin out of the car. He leads him away from the car, and when he stops, he turns and reaches up for the blindfold.

Thorin blinks and rubs his eyes when the blindfold is off, before looking at the view in front of them.

  
They're surrounded by mountains; tall, majestic peaks stretching towards the sky. And further away, Thorin knows Mount Cook lies.

"So, we're staying here?" Thorin asks as he looks around, from the mountain tops to The Hermitage hotel.

"Yes, we are, for two nights. To relax, and go on adventures," Bilbo says and takes Thorin's hand in his, their bag over his shoulder, and walks towards the entrance of the hotel.

 

"Happy birthday, love," Bilbo says when they enter their suite. Thorin walks straight over to the window, and motions for Bilbo to come over. When he does, Thorin puts an arm around him, and pulls him close for a kiss.

"Thank you," he says with a big smile, and kisses him again, "thank you for taking me here. And this room, what an amazing view."

Smiling, Bilbo follows Thorin's gaze. The sun is painting the snow clad mountain tops in an orange hue, and in the distance, lies Mount Cook, now visible from the top floor of the hotel.

"Are you ready for our first adventure?" Bilbo asks.

"What are we doing?" Thorin asks smiling.

"Oh you'll see," Bilbo says with a smug smile, and turns to put his shoes back on.

 

**

 

With his hands covering Thorin’s eyes, Bilbo leads him towards a helicopter.

“As you know, this trip is my birthday present to you, but this, is from mum, Prim, and Drogo!” he says, and takes his hands away so Thorin can see.

“A helicopter ride?” Thorin asks, his eyes big and lips curled into a smile.

“Mhm,” Bilbo hums, and nods.

Thorin grins, and gently puts his hands on Bilbo's cheeks. Leaning down, he kisses him hard, before turning and walking over to the helicopter.

 

The flight takes them over the magnificent scenery of the National Park, with vast views of the region. It also takes them to one of the glaciers, where the helicopter lands, giving them a chance to walk on it.

Getting back up in the air, preparing to fly back; Bilbo grabs Thorin's hand. Holding onto it tight, Bilbo is sure he’s never felt both so excited and terrified at once before, there he’s looking at mountain tops and glaciers from high up in the air.

Letting go of Bilbo's hand, Thorin puts his arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

"This is amazing," he says, and Bilbo nods.

 

  
**

To: Prim  
From: Thorin

 _Thank you so much for the helicopter ride! Bilbo and I had an amazing time enjoying the view of the national park.  
_ _Say hi to Drogo from us, Bilbo just shouted from the bathroom to tell you he says hi. Enjoy the rest of your trip._

To: Thorin  
From: Prim  
_  
Happy belated birthday! I’m so glad you two enjoyed it! We stayed at The Hermitage and took a scenic flight a few years ago ourselves, I knew you couldn’t miss out on it! Thank you, we’re having such a good time, but it’ll be good to come home to Frodo ;)_

_Drogo says hi!_

 

 

****

 

 

In a mix of happiness, excitement, amazement, exhaustion, with aching, tired legs and muscles, and cold heavy breaths; the second day of Bilbo and Thorin’s get-away goes by as if it was in a hurry.

A guided tour takes them through parts of the stunning Mount Cook National Park, and the Hooker Valley; over Hooker River by swingbridge, to the south face of Mount Cook, and the surrounding glaciers and mountains.

 

Panting, both throws themselves onto the bed as soon as they’re back in their hotel room.

“That was amazing. But the first and last time I listen to you when it concerns activities like this,” Bilbo says.

“Me? Why are you blaming me?”

“You’re the one who went on and on about tramping, and running, a few weeks ago. The sporty bastard you are,” Bilbo says and laughs.

“I just told you what I like to do, I didn’t mean for you to take me on a 13km long hike through the mountains.”

“But now I have.”

“And I’m grateful, it was a fantastic walk.”

  
Rolling over onto his side, Thorin pulls Bilbo close and gives him a kiss.

“How about a relaxing bath?” he whispers into Bilbo’s ear, and Bilbo almost jumps out of bed and into the bathroom at the deep, low voice, and Thorin's suggestion.

Thorin sits up, and chuckles as he follows Bilbo into the bathroom.

It’s hard not to let out a happy sigh, and a small moan, as they sink down into the bubble bath, and the warm, soothing, bubbling water envelopes them.

Settling between Thorin's legs, Bilbo leans back against his chest. He lets his head gently fall back against Thorin's shoulder, and sighs as his body relaxes, and feels two arms around his waist that pulls him close and holds him tight.

  
He don’t know how long they’ve sat there. But having dozed off after washing his hair and body, he wakes up to kisses on his skin.

Bilbo tilts his head, giving Thorin more skin to kiss. The kisses and small bites, sends shivers down his back, makes the hair on his body stand up, and his lower abdomen feels like it’s about to burst.

Their pleased hums turns to heavy breaths, and Bilbo can’t help but smile. Thorin makes him feel so loved, so wanted, and safe. And the way he talks to him, holds him, hugs and kisses him, everything he do for him; even the smallest things like let his hand lie on his thigh just to be close, or make him a cup of tea.

Not to forget how he makes him feel in moments like this. How his kisses makes him shiver pleasantly, how his hands holds him close to his own body, how they make him feel so much, makes him moan and his cock throb.

He turns, and straddles Thorin's lap.

Wet lips touches as their breaths quickens, and the water between them almost splashes over the edges.

“Thorin...” Bilbo whispers, and both gasps as their bodies tense, and Bilbo comes, Thorin quickly following.

 

 

**

 

 

Coming out of the bathroom, Bilbo sees Thorin on the sofa facing the window, dressed in naught but a robe provided by the hotel, just like himself.

Thorin motions for him to come over, takes his hand when Bilbo's close enough, and pulls him down. Bilbo smiles and gives him a kiss, and looking from Thorin to the view in front of them, he notices the plates with cloches on the table, and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne.

“What’s all this?” he asks.

“Dinner,” Thorin says, and lifts up two of the cloches. Hiding underneath is bacon wrapped beef, potato gratin, cooked vegetables, and salad. Bilbo breathes in the smell, and grabs one of the plates.

“This smells delicious!”

 

With soft, relaxing music playing in the background, burning candles on the table, and with a view over a handful mountain peaks including Mount Cook, in the sunset; they sit in the sofa, shoulder to shoulder, and hip to hip, and enjoy their dinner.

It’s not until they're done, that Bilbo notices another cloche, this one on Thorin’s nightstand. He watches Thorin as he puts their plates on the table, and gets out of the sofa to get the plate by the bed.

Sitting back down, and lifting up the cloche, Thorin reveals two large pieces of chocolate cake, and strawberries. He picks up one of the berries, and Bilbo happily takes a bite.

“I thought I was the one supposed to be spoiling you on this get-away,” Bilbo says smiling.

“Mmm, but I want to spoil you a bit.”

 

Thorin sets the plate down in his lap, and puts an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. Bilbo moves closer to him, and grins when Thorin cuts of a bite of the chocolate cake with his spoon, and holds it out for him to take.

Licking his lips with the tip of his tongue, Bilbo's smile grows wider when he hears Thorin take a deep breath.

“Your turn,” he says, and holds the spoon with a large piece of cake up in front of Thorin.

And so they go on, until the cake is gone, and Bilbo thinks he won’t be able to move until tomorrow.

 

Thorin sets the plate down on the table, and re-fills their glasses with the sparkling champagne. Bilbo gratefully accepts the glass, and when Thorin leans back again, he puts his legs over his thighs, and pulls himself closer by wrapping an arm around Thorin's back. He takes a sip of his drink, and looks up at Thorin, who now has put his right arm around Bilbo again.

His brow is pulled down in a cute, small frown that is so unlike Thorin, Bilbo have to smile. He looks confused, like he’s debating with himself about something. Lifting up the hand holding the champagne glass, he taps a finger against Thorin's frown.

He looks up from where he was staring at his robe, and at Bilbo. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

“You alright?” Bilbo asks.

“Yeah, ah, there’s just, uhm.”

Bilbo raises an eyebrow, and Thorin sits up straighter, and moves so he’s turned more towards Bilbo.

They look at each other for a moment, and unbeknownst to the other, both can’t for the life of them understand what they have done to deserve the other. Or how lucky they were to meet each other, and to be together. And they’re not going to let go of the other, no matter what.

“I need to ask you something,” Thorin says.

“Mm?”

 

Taking one of Thorin's hands in his own, Bilbo wonders why his palm is sweaty. Missing how Thorin puts his other hand in the pocket of his robe, he looks up, and mirrors Thorin’s smile.

Taking out, and opening, a small box from his pocket, Thorin lifts his hand, and holds the box up in front of Bilbo.

“Bilbo, will you, ah, will you marry me?”

Bilbo gasps, and his eyes widen.

“I know we haven’t been together that long, but we can be engaged for as long as you want. I just… I just want to be with you, I know I want to be with you until my last breath… I…”

Tilting his head back, and leaning forward, Bilbo silences him with a kiss.

“Yes, I do,” he whispers against Thorin's lips, and both of their smiles turns to big grins.

“You… Really?”

“Of course I want to marry you!” Bilbo says laughing as tears starts to roll down both their cheeks.

He throws his arms around Thorin's neck, and straddles his lap to hug him tighter, the champagne in his glass sploshing and ending up on the floor in the process.

When he lets go, if only a little bit, Thorin holds up the box again, and Bilbo immediately holds out his hand.

The ring is of dark wood, with inside and edges of white gold, and an inlaid stripe of small diamonds in the centre.

“It’s beautiful,” Bilbo says when Thorin puts it on his finger, “I love it!”

“The wood is from a wine barrel. Remember when we sat outside our house, and drank wine that came right from the barrel?”

“It’s from that barrel?!”

“Yeah,” Thorin says grinning.

“Oh, Thorin… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**

 

To: Prim  
From: Bilbo

_Pimpim! I’M GETTING MARRIED! Don’t tell mum anything though, we’re doing it tomorrow. I just had to tell someone._

To: Bilbo  
From: Prim

_WHAT! Congratulations!! Oh, you’re getting so big… But you’ll always be my little Bee <3_

  
To: Prim  
From: Bilbo

_And you my Pimpim <3_

**

 

“Rise and shine, fiancé,” Bilbo says and giggles as he kisses Thorin's cheek.

“Mmm, want to sleep more.”

Thorin wraps his arms around Bilbo's waist and pulls him down on top on him, grinning at the surprised shriek and giggle.

“We can’t, we’ve already slept for too long. We need to check out in fifteen minutes!”

“Oh.”

 

****

 

On request by Thorin, saying he wanted to relax for at least one more day, the car ride home takes them to Bag End.

Keeping his hand in his pocket as he walks inside, Bilbo quickly says hello to his mother and Frodo, before dragging Thorin upstairs for a shower.

 

“Mum, have you seen my dressing gown?” Bilbo asks when he walks down the stairs in only a clean pair of boxers, t-shirt, and woollen socks.

“In there,” Bella says smiling, and nods towards the living room as she crosses the hallway and walks into the kitchen.

“Why is it in the living…” Bilbo starts, but erupts into laughter when he sees Thorin on the sofa with his dressing gown on, and his hair hidden under a towel.

Thorin grins, patting the seat next to him, and Bilbo sits down.

 

“Here you go boys,” Bella says, and sets down three, large cups, and one small, of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows on the table.

Frodo lets out a small gasp, and Bilbo chuckles as he lifts the boy up and into his lap.

“Here you go,” he says, and helps Frodo with the mug, the boy eagerly drinking the chocolaty treat that’s been cooled down with a splash of milk.

 

“Mum, we have something to tell you,” Bilbo says, and puts Frodo’s cup back down on the table.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“We’re engaged!”

“What?! Oh, oh my! Really?”

Both Bilbo and Thorin nods, and Bilbo holds up his hand, showing off his ring.

Bella jumps out of her armchair and runs the short distance between it and the sofa.

“Congratulations! How exciting!” she exclaims, and pulls both Bilbo and Thorin close for a tight hug, Frodo being squeezed between them.

“Thank you,” Bilbo says grinning, and feels the tears slide down his cheeks at the sight of his mother grinning with tears streaming down her face.

 

Bella abandons her armchair in favour of sitting next to her son, and Frodo, under a large blanket in the sofa. And Bilbo thinks that yesterday, and today, has been the best days in a long time; with his beloved fiancé, mum, and Frodo, beside him, as much hot chocolate he can drink through the day, homemade pizza for dinner, and an evening with silly stories, and TV.

Right now, he couldn’t have been happier.

 

 

****

 

 

Groaning, Bilbo blinks, and turns in his bed to bury his face against Thorin's chest. It’s not until he hears the front door close, he realises he had actually heard something, not just dreamt it.

His heart starts beating faster at the sound of someone running up the stairs, and he sits up quickly when his bedroom door is ripped open.

“Bilbo…”

Fumbling with the lamp on his nightstand, he turns it on, and looks at the person coming towards him.

“Mum?”

 

He can feel Thorin sit up behind him, but the only thing he can see, is his mother’s eyes shine in the soft, orange light, her lip quivering.

“Oh Bilbo…” she says again, and slowly her legs give out, and she falls to the floor.

Bilbo jumps out of bed, throws himself onto his knees in front of his mother, and grabs her by the shoulders.

“Mum, what’s wrong?”

His voice is shaky, and his eyes well up with tears at the sight of his mother staring down at the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Mum, tell me! You’re scaring me!”

“It’s… Oh, Bilbo… they’re…”

“Mum…”

“Bilbo… Prim’s in hospital…” she says and looks up.

“Why? What happened?! What about Drogo?”

“He…” she whispers, “he is dead, Bilbo…”

She throws her arms around Bilbo's neck, and he can feel her shaking in his arms as she starts sobbing against his shoulder.

 

“No. No, this can’t be happening,” he whispers into the air.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. 
> 
> _______________________________________________________________
> 
> The Hermitage, scenic flights, guided day walks; they're all a real thing.  
> I laughed for so long when I found that hotel, cause all I could think about was Richard Armitage being a hermit. 
> 
> Ehm, other than that, Mount Cook is NZ's tallest mountain, and is used as Erebor in the Hobbit movies!  
> So yeah, that's also the reason why they went there. 
> 
> And ahem, I guess there's a reason why my best friend said my fic must start sounding like a huge advert for New Zealand..  
> You're welcome NZ. 
> 
>  
> 
> Two chapters left!  
> My lil baby is coming to an end <3


	15. I've Got You And You've Got Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God dammit, I went to edit something and the text got messed up, so I decided to re-upload this chapter. (I had edited a lot here, and not saved it, so that's why.)  
> I don't want anyone to read it when it's that messed up. There might be a lot of space where it shouldn't, but it'll just be like that for now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little warning;  
> It's not really detailed/elaborated (I think?), but this chapter contains mention of injuries after car accident, coma, and death.  
> I don't want to trigger anything, and want everyone who reads my story to be safe. I share this for people to enjoy, and don't wish to throw something like this at anyone without you being prepared if it makes you uncomfortable etc. 
> 
> I'll say you'll see it coming, so you can skip it if you wish.  
> (It's in the first half of the story)
> 
> Other than that, comments, and kudos, is always appreciated, and replied to! :)  
> So is constructive criticism, and if you find anything weird or wrong (maybe except lots of random space), please tell me! :) 
> 
> Chapter title from the song; "I've Got You" ("You've Got Me") from the TV-show Nashville.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQXAhBfzaxA
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! :)
> 
> (And isn't the second photo adorable? Omfg it looks like it could be Thorin and Frodo)

 

 _"Bilbo… Prim’s in hospital…” she says and looks up._  
_“Why? What happened?! What about Drogo?”_  
_“He…” she whispers, “he is dead, Bilbo…”  
__"No. No, this can’t be happening,” he_ _whispers into the air_.

 

 

Ever since his mum was woken up by a knock on the door, with the message of a horrible collision involving multiple cars, of Drogo's passing, and Prim being airlifted to hospital; they have been sitting in the couch in the living room.

It's now one o'clock in the evening, four and a half hours after they got the devastating news, and one hour after the hospital called. Prim is in artificial coma , with swelling of the brain, lungs not willing to breathe on their own, damage to her spine, and no saying of which direction her condition will take.They'll just have to wait and see, as the hospital put it, because for now, there's not much more they can do for her.

They have seen it on the news. About fifty cars was involved; ten people dead, twice as much or even more hurt, or in unknown condition.

 

_"Mama!"_

Thorin sees how Bella's lip trembles, and how Bilbo closes his eyes and lets out a quiet sob at the sound of Frodo waking up from his nap.

_"Mamaaa."_

Thorin jumps out of the couch, and walks out of the living room, up the stairs, and into Bella's bedroom fast enough for Frodo to not call for his mother again.

The boy sits in the middle of the big bed, and moves to stand up as soon as he sees Thorin.  
"Tho-in!" he shouts excitedly, and Thorin have to stop in the doorway, take a deep breath, and try his best to smile before walking over to the bed.

"Hey kiddo," he says and sits down. Frodo holds his hands out, and Thorin laughs as he picks him up.

"I want mama," Frodo says, and Thorin's glad it was he, and not someone else, who went upstairs right now.

"I know, Frodo. But mama is... Uhm. She's not here now. But you have your Uncle Thorin, Uncle Bilbo, and Auntie Bella. But right now, you're going to be with me," Thorin says, and gets up from the bed, with Frodo in his arms.

 

Setting Frodo down on the bench in the kitchen, with one of his toy cars; Thorin begins making sandwiches and hot chocolate for everyone.

"You ready for some lunch, kiddo?" he asks when he's done, and Frodo nods.

"Can you carry this bowl with marshmallows for me?"

Frodo nods again, this time even faster.

"You can take one," Thorin whispers when he sees Frodo stare at the bowl, and the boy's big, blue eyes meets his for a second, before a grin spreads on his face, and he stuffs a marshmallow in his mouth.

Together, they walk into the living room, Thorin with a tray full of sandwich, and four cups of hot chocolate.

"I made us some lunch," he says as he enters, and put on a small smile as he sets the tray down on the table.

"Thank you," Bilbo says, but it's no more than a hoarse whisper. Thorin sits down beside him, and sets Frodo down in his lap, and hands him a sandwich when they're sitting comfortably.

After a moment, he can feel Bilbo's hand on his thigh, and even though the meal they share is a quiet one, he knows it's appreciated.

 

****

 

Later in the evening, right after Thorin has put Frodo to bed, there's a quiet knock on the door.

Bella sits up abruptly from where she's lying on the couch, her hand gripping Bilbo's knee, who takes t in both of his own, one stroking the back of it to calm her down.

"I'll get it," Thorin says .

There's another small knock when he enters the hallway, and he hurries opens the door.

"Balin?" he asks when he sees his cousin standing there, "what are you doing here? "

"I'm so sorry laddie, I wasn't sure if I should come today, or wait. I'll leave if you think that is for the best, but I heard about the accident this morning, and there is something I need to tell Bilbo and his mother."

"No, no it's alright, I guess. Come in," Thorin says, and moves to the side to let Balin in.

 

"I hope it's alright I let Balin in," Thorin says when they enter the living room, "would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," Balin says and sits down, "I don't want to impose, just tell me if you would like me to leave, and I will."

"No, it's fine, " Bella says, smiling weakly, "it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, although I'd like it to be under different circumstances. I wasn't sure if I should come by tonight, or wait, but there's something I think you should know, if you don't already."

"You're always good company, Balin," Bilbo says, his throat still dry and voice hoarse, "and it's nice with some visitors right now."

"I'm glad," Balin says just when Thorin comes back. Setting the coffee cup down in front of him, he sits back down next to Bilbo, and puts his arm around him.

 

"I'll just get right to it," Balin says, "I don't know if Primula and Drogo told you, but after our first Christmas together, they asked if I could be their lawyer."

"They did?" Bella asks confused, " I thought they had one? "

"They did, but decided to change after we got to know each other, and as Primula then said 'we 're all a big family now, and I feel I can trust you."

"What is it you're trying to tell us?" Thorin asks.

"What I came here to talk to you about, is that... We have to stay strong, and positive, and hope for the best outcome. But, if the worst is to happen, Primula and Drogo wrote in their will that they wish for Bilbo to be Frodo's legal guardian..."

"What... Me?! I know we kind of talked about it once but... "

Bilbo stares at Balin, but the man only nods to confirm it.

"Sweetheart," Bella says and takes his hand, "we need to do as Balin says, stay positive and hope for the best. But now we know, if..." she says, but trails off, the thought of what still can happen too difficult to think about.

 

Bilbo doesn't say anything, only stares at the coffee table in front of him. He don't want to think about the 'what if's', and the worst that can happen. But there's one thought that can't stop yelling in his mind, and he can feel his lip start to wobble, the tears stinging in his eyes.

"Bilbo?"

"Bilbo, you alright?"

Bilbo looks up at the sound of his name, and Thorin's hand on his.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't want to think about the worst that can happen. But if it does, what about us? I can't force you to stay, and raise a child, I... I'd understand if you want to leave," he says quickly, unable to stop himself.

Thorin feels his stomach drop, shoulders slump, and the tears well up.

"Bilbo..." he whispers slowly, "never again think such thoughts, please."

He takes Bilbo's hands in his, and let his thumb stroke back and forth over the skin.

"I have told you so many times, that I will never again let you go, or leave you. I meant it, and always will. When I asked you to marry me... Bilbo, both now, and in the future when we are married, we stand together. No matter what the world throws our way, we will handle it, together. And if the worst happens, we are here for Frodo, all of us. If it means we'll gain a son, in a way, it's earlier than I had thought, but he's not unwelcome. I will never leave any of you, no matter what, that has never crossed my mind. I love you Bilbo, I always will. I've got you, and you've got me, remember. "

Bilbo, who hasn't said anything, nor moved a single muscle since Thorin started talking, feels the skin under his eyes prick, and the tears well up again. He takes a deep breath, and begins to cry.

Burying his face in his hands, he falls forward into Thorin's arms, who instantly wrap them around his fiancé. And Bilbo puts his arms around Thorin, sobbing against his chest until the tears are less .

Lifting his head up from Thorin's chest, Bilbo can feel two small hands grabbing his thigh.

"What are you doing up, little man?" he asks with a smile when he sees Frodo climb up into the couch, and onto Bilbo's lap.

"Can't sleep," he says, and tries his best to hide a yawn behind his little hands.

"Mm, is that so," Bilbo says and chuckles. He pulls the little boy close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him .

Frodo looks up at him, and with a mouth partly open, and sad-looking eyes, he lifts one of his chubby, little hands up to Bilbo's face.

"Uncle cry?" he asks, and let his little hand stroke Bilbo's tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, Uncle has cried a little. But I'm good now," Bilbo says, and tip his head down to kiss Frodo's curls.

 

"Well," Balin says after a moment, "I guess a congratulations is in order!"

Both Bilbo and Thorin lets out a small, hoarse laugh.

"Thank you," they say in unison.

 

“Would you mind telling everyone I’ll stay here for a while?” Thorin asks, and looks over at Bilbo and Bella to make sure it’s alright. Bilbo is half asleep, with his head resting on top of the head of a sleeping Frodo, while Bella looks back at him, pale, with a small comforting smile, and Thorin can't help but think it looks like she hasn’t had any sleep in several days.

“Don’t you have work you should get back to?” Bilbo asks and yawns.

"Work is the last thing I can think of right now. Besides, there's not much to do at the moment, and I'm not the only goldsmith. Dís can take care of the shop, and mum the winery."

"Oh, there's always someone to work, someone to be in Thorin's stead. Don't you worry about it, stay here for as long as you want," Balin says.

"I'll just come by one day, and pick up some clothes."

"Why don' t you just," Bilbo says and yawns, "move in."

"You... You want me to?" Thorin says with a small smile.

"Mhm."

"I'd love to, but I think we'll talk about that later. Right now we all need to get some sleep."

"You're right," Baln says, and rises from where he's seated in the armchair, "I'll talk to your mum when I get back, and please know, that we're all here for you. So if there's anything we can do, just call."

"Thank you," Bella says, and moves to pick up Frodo from Bilbo's lap, and upstairs to bed.

 

****

 

The three weeks following the accident, passes by in a haze. It doesn't take long, after Balin's visit, before Thorin moves in. Although only bringing what he needs most, as he feels now isn't the best time to re-arrange things in Bilbo and Bella's house, and for him to throw all his belongs into the house at once.

While Bella has started painting more, as a way of distraction, not having to think about Prim who's still in a coma, and the pain of planning a funeral, which is to be held in a weeks time; Bilbo and Thorin, as well as Bella, do their best in taking care of Frodo.

By now, they've lost count over how many cooking classes Frodo's had. But the boy enjoys it, and lets out a happy cheer each time Bilbo puts an apron on him, and Bilbo is able to cope with all that is going on in his own way, as well as work on his book, while Frodo's able to help if he wish. And at this speed, the book will soon be finished, and Frodo is able to make his own before he's five.

 

After staying in Bag End for a week, Thorin started working again. Only two to three days a week, so he's able to stay with Bilbo most of the time. And today is a workday, but short, as Thorin walks in through the door at one 'o clock.

"Hello love," he says as he enters the kitchen, and Bilbo turns, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing home so early?" Bilbo asks, and Thorin grins at the word home, especially since it comes from Bilbo's mouth.

"Missed you, that's all," he says, and closes the distance between them, giving Bilbo a big, wet kiss with a loud "mwah" sound that makes both Bilbo and Frodo giggle.

"I've made a late lunch, would you like some?"

"I'd love some," Thorin says, and helps Bilbo set the table, before sitting down.

"Mum and I talked about going to the hospital later, we've only been there four times, and I think Frodo should come this time. I just feel we should to go."

"Sure, we can go after we've eaten."

"Great," Bilbo says, and smiles.

 

****

 

"Mama!" Frodo exclaims with outstretched arms when they enter the hospital room where Prim is. As feared, but expected, there's no answer nor movement from Prim, and Frodo turns in Bilbo's arms to look at him.

"Is mama sleeping?"

Bilbo takes a deep breath, and exhales heavily. "I'm sorry, Frodo, but mama is... She's in a coma, a really deep sleep."

"Mama sleeping," Frodo says determined, turns, and leans forward, reaching for his mama.

Bilbo sits down in one of the chairs by the bed, and lets Frodo climb onto it, where he sits down next to Prim. After half an hour, he's asleep, with one arm over Prim's stomach, his head resting on top.

Bilbo don't know how long they sit there, but the time passes with moments of both silence, and talk. They talk about old memories, of Frodo, what they've done lately, about Bilbo and Thorin's wedding; which the date is the only thing they've planned.

 

When Frodo wakes up from his nap, Bilbo and Bella feels lighter after talking to Prim, and after letting her know everything is well with Frodo, and no matter what; they will make sure it stays that way.

"Say goodbye to mama, Frodo," Bella says, "we should go get something to eat."

Frodo lights up at the promise of food, and nods, before turning towards Prim. He begins singing for her, a little tune with a soft voice, and it makes Bilbo incredibly happy and proud, but also sad to hear, and he hopes Prim can hear her little son.

Leaning forward, Frodo kisses his mother 's cheek, while his little hands cups her face. "Bye mama," he says and smiles, and holds his hands up so Bilbo can lift him up.

"Bye PimPim," Bilbo says, and plants a kiss on her forehead, so does his mother, and Thorin.

He takes Frodo into his arms, and crosses the room, heading for the door, Bella and Thorin right behind. Pushing it open, they walk out into the corridor, but just as they're about to close the door, they hear a loud, piercing beep.

They all turn around quickly, but before they're able to realise what's happening, several doctors run past them, crowding Prim's room .

"Defibrillator!" they hear someone shout.

"No! No no no, no Prim!" Bella screams and runs into the room, but she only get a quick glance at her chest that's no longer moving, and someone preparing her for the defibrillator, before a man grabs her by the shoulders and drags her out of the room.

"No! You can't... Let me in!"

Bilbo tightens his hold on Frodo, pulls him close to his chest with a hand on the back of his head, so he won't move and see what is going on around them.

 

They're lead through the corridor and to a waiting room rather reluctantly, and after what feels like hours, the doctor that brought them there, comes back. He sits down in a chair opposite of them, and his expression says it all.

Bella breaks down in a loud sob, and Thorin pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

"I'm so sorry, we did everything we could," the doctor says and looks at Bilbo, who only stares back with a pale face in a neutral expression, "but it seems Primula's body would not recover from the injures, and let go."

Frodo turns at the sound of his mother's name, "mama?" he asks and looks up at Bilbo .

"I'm so sorry kiddo," Bilbo whispers and buries his face in Frodo's curls, "I'm so sorry."

 

"Would you like to see her, say goodbye?" the doctor asks after a moment, and they all nod, and follows him back into the room.

 

 

****

 

_22nd of September_

 

The passing of Prim, left them with more to do than planned in terms of funeral arrangements, but gave them the chance to bury her together with her husband, something Bilbo knows she would've appreciated.

He finds it a horrible thought to think, but Bilbo is relieved, glad, it's all over. The funeral was as nice as something so awful as a funeral can be, with songs and speeches honouring and remembering Prim and Drogo .

They had had a moment with open casket before the funeral, as a way of saying goodbye, and for Frodo to know what was happening to his parents. But the look of confusion when the casket was lowered into the ground , questions of why his mama and papa was going to "sleep in the hole in the ground", and Frodo's hysterical crying and screaming when they left to go home without his parents, how he desperately tried to get out of Bilbo's arms and Thorin had to hold him, or how he 's cried himself to sleep the past two weeks; Bilbo thinks will forever haunt him.

They try their best to reassure him that no one will leave him while he's sleeping, that his Uncles and Auntie, nor even his Teddy, is going to visit his mama and papa in heaven, or sleep in the ground, any time soon. They know they have a long way to go, that the little boy has already gone through more than enough, and there's a lot for him to readjust to, but they'll get there - together.

Bilbo knows how hard it is to lose a parent, and losing 'only' one and at the age of twenty two, didn't make it any easier. Five years later, he still has his moments when the loss of his father is too hard to deal with. And Frodo, now having lost both of his at almost three, at the start of his life, Bilbo know s that despite his young age and not fully able to comprehend what's happened, he'll always feel the loss, and have his moments when it's harder than usual to bear.

 

Luckily, he, Frodo, and Bella are, much thanks to Thorin, surrounded by family, friends, support, and love. And that is exactly what they need in a time like this. And although Bilbo is unsure about today, he knows Frodo needs to be around people, and that it'll help him think about something else.

 

"When I said I looked forward to finally celebrate Frodo's birthday, this isn't how I visioned it."

"Hey," Thorin says and puts his arms around Bilbo's shoulders, "I know it's hard. But let's think about Frodo, let's give him a fun day, full of family and love, I think he needs it. I think we all do."

"I know ..."

"Besides, it's your birthday as well. I know it's easy to say, but you should be happy, enjoy it. And you've worked your butt off these past two days, now it's time to sit down and enjoy all the food and cakes you've made."

Bilbo lets out a laugh, "come here you," he says, and pulls Thorin close for a hug and a kiss.

 

**

 

Frodo is sitting on the floor in the middle of Bilbo and Thorin's bedroom, with his wooden sword lying beside him, a large toy truck in his hands.

They're still working on going through all of Prim and Drogo's things, and emptying their house, but most of Frodo's belongings is now in boxes in Bag End's guest room, which will soon be made into a proper room for him, and his bed has been moved and put up in Bella's room by Thorin and Dwalin. What's left in the house, will find a new home in Bag End, or be put in the attic for Frodo to have when he's older.

 

"Hey sweetheart," Bilbo says from the doorway, and Frodo turns, grinning when he sees him.

"We need to get you changed," he says, and sits down on the floor next to Frodo, a white shirt, and a green waistcoat in his hands, and Frodo frowns .

"Why?"

"You'll see," Bilbo says, and lifts Frodo up into his lap. He pulls his sweater over his head, and puts on the shirt and waistcoat, the beige trousers Thorin put on in the morning still clean, and perfect match.

"Look at you! You handsome little man!" Bilbo says when Frodo's dressed, and the boy giggles.

 

They get up from the floor, and Bilbo takes Frodo's little hand in his. Together, they walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs, but halfway down, Bilbo lets go of Frodo's hand, leans down, and whispers " go into the living room."

Frodo looks up, his curiosity evident on his face, but with a smile from Bilbo, he runs down the stairs and into the living room, Bilbo right behind.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Frodo and Bilbo! "

A loud, happy squeal comes out of Frodo's mouth, and he jumps up and down at the sight of balloons, presents, and his family.

"Happy birthday, Frodo," Bilbo says and hugs him, the boy throwing his arms around him to hug him tight.

"Happy birthday, Uncle!" he says, before running over to the coffee table that's disappeared under all the presents.

 

"Oh look at you!" Dís exclaims and giggles, "you match!"

Bilbo clears his throat, and laughs, "yeah," he says with a faint blush.

"Thorin made these," Dís says when she's closer, and touches the golden buttons on Bilbo's green waistcoat. He's dressed like Frodo, with a white shirt, and his father's green waistcoat, only with a new pair of jeans.

"You're so cute ," Dís says, and even though Thorin agrees, he rolls his eyes at his sister from where he's standing behind her.

 

Bilbo doesn't know how they managed to decorate the room with balloons and banners, and get Dís, Vili, Fili, Kili, Frís, Frerin, Tauriel, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bofur, and Gandalf, inside without Frodo noticing anything from where he was playing upstairs, and without him coming downstairs, but Bilbo is happy they did, and judging by Frodo's bouncing, clapping, and big grin, it seems he's also happy they did.

"What's all this?" Bilbo asks when he stops by the coffee table.

"PRESENTS!" Frodo screams happily, and Bilbo laughs.

"Alright, we'll open them before dinner," he says, and Frodo tears off the paper of his first present.

 

There's lots of toys for Frodo, but also clothes, books, and crayons. Bella has bought him his own little kitchen utensils, colourful mixing bowls, and she's also put money into his savings account. From Bilbo and Thorin, he gets something as exciting as, but very useful, a new jacket, and shoes fit for spring, but also a large book, full of fairy tales.

Bilbo, on the other hand, receives presents more fit for an adult, and he feels happier and happier as a new one is unwrapped. There's wine, wine glasses, chocolate, books, casseroles and kitchen utensils. He has of course saved the biggest to last, and it's not really a surprise it's from Thorin. He tears off the paper, and gasps when he sees the monster of a Kenwood mixer.

"Oh my god, Thorin ."

"You like it?"

"Like it?! I love it! Could've needed it for today you know," he says and they both laugh.

"I know, but now you can finish your book in a more efficient way, and in style," Thorin says and chuckles.

"Thank you, love," Bilbo says, and gives Thorin several kisses.

 

**

 

"We have something to tell you," Bilbo says during dinner.

"What's that? Are you getting married?" Frerin asks.

"Oh, for fucks sake Frerin," Thorin says and groans.

"What? Why not? I already see you as husbands."

Thorin sighs, and looks at his brother with a smirk and raised eyebrow, just waiting.

 

"OH..." Frerin says after a moment, "I just spoiled the surprise and happy news, didn't I?"

Tauriel hides her face in her hands, but she's unable to hide her giggle, and it doesn't take long before they're all laughing.

"You are?" Dís asks, and watches as both her brother's and Bilbo's smiles gets bigger, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

Vili's eyes go wide at his wife's high-pitched voice, and their sons looks horrified for a moment.

"Yes, we are," Bilbo says, and Thorin takes his hand, holding them both out for them to see their rings, Thorin now having made a matching one for himself.

There 's a chorus of congratulations, and loud clapping, and Bilbo leans against Thorin's side, resting his head on his shoulder, smiling widely.

"Oh Bella! Our babies are getting married!" Frís says, and Bella nods and laughs, a tear rolling down their cheeks.

 

"So when's the date?" Ori asks.

"New Years Eve next year," Bilbo says.

"Oh how romantic!" Ori says, and Bofur chimes in with a "oohh."

"Will you have it at our place?" Frís asks, "we do have a small chapel after all."

Bilbo hadn't believed Thorin when he had told him they did, not until he had taken a photo of it while back home to work, and sent it to Bilbo's phone.

"Yes, we are," Bilbo says, and Thorin nods.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo asks, and Gandalf looks up from his plate, "would you... Would you marry us ? You're able to, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, my dear boy! And I'd be honoured to."

"Great, thank you," Bilbo says grinning.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Have you decided on colours yet? What to wear?" Dís asks, and is almost bouncing in her seat.

"Dís," Thorin says groaning, "It's over a year until we're getting married."

"Well, planning a wedding takes some time, I am married myself you know."

"Yeah,but ours will be a bit simpler than yours, definitely not that sparkling."

"But I like sparkle," Bilbo says and pouts, and the look on Thorin's face makes him burst out in laughter, "I'm joking," he whispers.

"Good," Thorin says with a frown.

"You'll help us with the planning Dís, don't you worry," Bilbo says, and chuckles at Thorin's groan and Dís big grin.

 

**

 

_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday, dear Frodo and Bilbo_   
_Happy birthday to you!!_

 

With Frodo in his arms, Bilbo leans forward, and both take a deep breath, and blows out the candles on top of the big sponge cake Bilbo has made. Frodo claps and laughs when the lights go out.

"Truck!" Frodo says with a small gasp when he notices the chocolate cake next to the sponge cake.

"Yes, it is, look, it brought you all this chocolate! Do you want it?" Bilbo asks.

"YES!" Frodo says, and Bilbo picks up the little truck on top of the chocolate cake, and hands it to him, along with a few pieces of chocolate.

When he's let down, he runs over to Thorin with the truck to show him.  
"What an awesome truck, did you get it now?" Thorin asks, and Frodo nods.

"Would you like some cake, I've found you some," he says, and puts the plate in his hand with a large piece of cake for Frodo down on the coffee table. When Frodo sees it, he licks his lips and begins to eat with his hands, no time to wait for the spoon Thorin grabs from a glass on the table .

 

"Bilbo, this is all so amazing!" Ori says after a piece of not only the sponge cake, but also chocolate cake, and caramel cake .

"Thank you!" Bilbo says, and have to admit that his caramel cake is damn delicious.

"How's it going with your cookbook?"

"Good, good. I probably have close to a hundred recipes."

"Oh my god, wow!"

"Hey," Frerin says and sits down next to them, "Ori and I have looked at how we can design your book, you know, fonts, colours, how the photos and text can look and where to place it. We're thinking something a bit rustic looking; kinda how your home is, and with the forest, just you, really."

"That's amazing, thank you! I look forward to put it all together. Shouldn't be too long before we can start, I guess. "

"I think Balin has found a publisher actually. So soon you'll publish your very own cookbook! He has also talked to them on my behalf, so maybe I'll publish my first novel soon," Ori says and grins.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"

 

"That I have," Balin says from behind, and sits down, "Buckland Publishing."

"Buckland..." Bilbo whispers to himself, "sounds familiar ... Thank you, Balin! I really appreciate al l the work you do for me, and everything you've done for us lately."

He puts his arm around Ori's shoulder, "especially you, I haven't really thanked you. But thank you, for coming by whenever you had the chance, helping us through this time. "

Ori blushes slightly, and moves to give Bilbo a hug, "it's the least I could do. I'm always here for you, you know."

"I know, and I'm here for you."

When they let go of each ot her, it's because of the sound of happy, loud screams and laughter, and Dwalin's deep laugh.

He's running slowly around, with the plate of cookies and cupcakes in his hands, with Frodo, Fili, and Kili running after him.

"Give us the cookies!" Fili says sternly, and despite being almost a copy of his father, he looks just like Thorin when his eyebrows are pulled down into a frown, and Bilbo can't hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, come on Dwalin!" Kili says.

Frodo takes advantage of Dwalin now standing still, distracted by Fili and Kili, and sneaks up behind him. With what can only be described as a child's loud battle cry, he smacks his little wooden sword against the back of Dwalin's legs, and the man lets out a loud growl.

"Oh god dammit kiddo," Dwalin whispers as he slowly falls down onto his knees, before rolling over onto his butt, the plate still in his hands.

Frodo's laughter is loud, more like a triumphant scream. He walks over to Dwalin, who's now lying on the floor, and sits down on his stomach.

"Cookie!" he says loudly, and snatches a cookie from the plate resting on Dwalin's chest.

Fili and Kili laughs as they also grab a couple cookies, and sits down on top of Dwalin.

 

"That actually hurt," Dwalin whispers in Ori's direction, and everyone's laughter only gets louder.

 

**

 

In the evening, when Bilbo carries Frodo upstairs, and puts him to bed, the sight of Frodo falling asleep even before his head is on the pillow, and Bilbo knows it's because he's exhausted after a long, fun day and not crying; puts a perfect end to a wonderful day.

Today was just what they needed. To be together, together with their family and loved ones.

"Like Thorin says, I've got you, and you've got me, kiddo," Bilbo says, and kisses Frodo's cheek.

 

 


	16. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I posted the first chapter the 22nd of March, and this the 22nd of July.. haha
> 
> About this chapter; Everyone's smiling, and everything's beautiful! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧♡
> 
> \- To Mordor with canon ages and age differences, you'll see why :')  
> Family trees are confusing.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> \- Matthew West - When I Say I Do  
> \- Taylor Davies - The Last Goodbye, violin cover  
> \- Amorphis - A New Day
> 
> This is where the wedding takes place;  
> http://www.weddingsnewzealand.co.nz/chapel/

 

 

 

 

 

**_ 1.3 years later, the 31st of December 2017  
  
_ _ The Wedding  _ **

Three years have passed since Bilbo and Thorin met on a bench in Albert Park, Auckland, much thanks to Gandalf. 

While dressing himself, Bilbo can't do much else than think about Thorin; of how life, and thems elves, have separated them more than once, and of all they've both been through. Thorin has worked harder, been through more, and achieved more than most people his age. He has revived two family businesses, two  that had been crumbling over several years; out of ashes, debt, and doubt of many who knew of the Oakenshield and Durin's wine, and jewelleries. 

It's hard to find the right words, for how hard Thorin's entire family has worked, and what they've done, as well as how proud Bilbo is, and how happy he is to be a part of it all; the family, and business. 

He hasn't always felt this way, but Bilbo have to admit he's pretty proud of himself too. It's with mixed feelings he sometimes look back at his time in Auckland. It wasn't always with the greatest amount of joy he went through three years of school up there, but he's happy now that he didn't run back to what he initially ran away from, and finished what he had come there for, and what he had wanted to for years. At times it wasn't easy, but the reward was a bachelor degree, and experience concerning life, love, and  writing, and it has helped him immensely with his stories, and in developing his cookbook. 

He's proud of his beloved mother as well, who has had to go through the loss of a husband, as well as fight something as awful as breast cancer. She's the strongest person he knows, and he couldn't have had a better mother. After years of not painting a single picture, she's now painting as much as she can, and he's thrilled she's started painting again, as well as taking more photos; her work on Bilbo's cookbook bringing back the passion for photography.

Looking over at Frodo, who's sitting in a chair much to large for him, his feet swinging back and forth; Bilbo smiles, thinking  they've all achieved much more than degrees, and successful businesses. It's with a tinge of sadness he looks at the boy; today his smile is wide, proud of and happy with his new clothes, that he has an important role to play today, that he's going to play with Fili and Kili, and that he'll soon be able to eat as much food and cake that he wants. 

Last almost one and a half year, has been hard for him, both Bilbo and Thorin has dealt with loss and gone through grief before, but losing more family, and gain the custody of a child, hit them all hard.

Theymade  sure to  quickly take care of Prim and Drogo's house; emptying it and moving their belongings to Bag End, and with help from Balin; selling it. He also helped with all paperwork needed, for Bilbo to get the custody, for him and Thorin to adopt Frodo as soon as they're married, and all else that needed to be taken care of after Prim and Drogo's passing. Getting it done and over with quickly, had let them focus on Frodo and his well-being, on taking care of him, mend their sorrows. 

"Can you help me with my cufflinks, and tie, Frodo?" 

The boy  jumps down from his chair, and into Bilbo's lap; accepting the cufflinks, and sticking out his tongue as he tries to figure out how they work. 

"Whatever you decide to do, wherever you go; we'll always be with you kiddo." Bilbo rests his head on top of Frodo's, smiling at the flowery scent, and smells and curls that makes Frodo  Frodo, " you'll never be alone."

They've taken it easy after those horrible August weeks; spent their days as a family, working on getting back onto their feet after such loss. But also learning how to live, and do their best, with the boy the loss  of Prim and Drogo gave them. 

And it's when Bilbo looks back at what the last months has brought, and at Frodo, that he thinks they've achieved a lot, and something wonderful, and he wish Prim and Drogo could see him now.

They've let themselves grieve, they've let Frodo grieve and deal with the loss of his parents his way, but they've also built a new life for both themselves and him, they've helped him through a troubled time no child should experience. 

But his smile is now almost always on his lips.The days are finally easier for him, and he's chatting, laughing, and smiling more than he ever has. Not long ago, they let him start in a kindergarten not far from Durin  Estate, although he's there only two days a week, it lets Bilbo and Thorin work, and the days spent there has made Frodo happier, and he gets to socialise and learn. 

Bilbo shakes his head, and lets out a small chuckle. Despite Thorin and him not knowing each other for more than three years, they have been through a lot; both good and bad, and way more than any of them thought  when they first met, or finally became a couple. 

And everything that has happened between them since a certain October day three years ago, has all led to this day;  to his and Thorin's wedding day. 

The thought of finally seeing Thorin again after having left him in Bag End with his mother, himself and Frodo going to the Durin Estate  yesterday evening; makes him grin, and the butterflies he once was annoyed by years ago, are even more present at this moment, but this time  they make him smile. 

"Are you ready kiddo?" Frodo nods, grinning, and Bilbo holds him in his arms as he gets up from the chair. 

"How about we finally head outside, and..." 

There's a loud, rapid, knock on the door, "there's someone here who wants to meet you!"  his mother shouts and peaks in; long dark curls, rosy cheeks, and a big grin that only gets wider when Bilbo looks at her confused. 

She opens the door wider, and seven other people look back at him; their eyes and smiles widening when they see him. 

"Bilbo!" 

"Oh my god, Esmeralda?! Is that really you?! And Paladin?!" 

The siblings, and Bilbo's cousins, walk up to him, throw their arms around him, and hugs him. 

"Indeed it is," Esmeralda says as she pulls away, "oh how good it is to see you again!"

"I'm... Wow, I've been hoping to meet you all again soon, but I wasn't expecting to see you here today! You never answered our invitations... I... Oh my, we don't have enough tables and chairs set out for you all!" 

"Oh Bilbo..." Paladin says and laughs.

"You haven't changed much,"  Saradoc, Esmeralda's husband, says as he walks over to him. 

Bilbo snorts and shuffles his feet, but grins when Esmeralda starts laughing.

"Fret not, dear cousin. Your mama, and mother-in-law has taken care of everything," she says and winks. 

"What?!" 

"We wanted us coming here to be a surprise, well at least to you and your soon husband," Eglantine says and stops to stand by her husband, Paladin, "you can blame  Balin." 

"It was mine, and Balin's doing really," Bella says, "they all wanted it to be a surprise, but needed help with housing, offices for their businesses, and they of course wanted to know if they could come today without having to tell you, so they had to let us in on it."

"We know you worked hard yesterday, setting up tables and making everything perfect, but your mum and some of Thorin's family set up more while you've been here," Esmeralda says. 

Bilbo don't quite know what to do or say at all this information. He's thrilled his entire family decided to come down to New Zealand to celebrate his marriage to Thorin with him, and as if his heart wasn't already about to burst from the love for  Thorin and the excitement of finally marrying him, it only swells more of the love from his family. 

As he's led out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house to the garden, with Frodo still in his arms, parts of what they told him makes him frown. 

"What do you mean housing, and offices for your business?" 

"Well," Esmeralda says, and bites her lower lip while smiling, "we're all moving down here."

He stares back at her with wide eyes and open mouth, before looking at Paladin, Saradoc, Merimac, Eglantine, Hamfast, and Bell, to make sure they're not joking. But they're all smiling and nodding. 

"Really?" Bilbo whispers, and he doesn't notice that he's crying before Frodo slides his hand over his cheeks. 

"We've wanted to for a while, and we're so sorry we couldn't be here a year ago... When... Well, we're here now, and we hope to be a part of all of your lives now," Esmeralda says, "and to see you more often, although that shouldn't be a problem since we now live in the same town.  And we ah, in fact we, Saradoc, Merimac, and I, we bought  Prim 's house. "

"You did? But... How? We sold it over a year ago."

"Andwe've owned it ever since, all thanks to  Balin ."

Bilbo smiles and shakes his head, "I sure owe him a lot."

Putting her arm around Bilbo's waist, Esmeralda walks through the garden, the o thers fo llowing right behind.   


"What about business then?"

"I heard you've been working on a cookbook, ready to be published any moment." 

"I have, but what's that got to.. How did you know?"

"I should know, don't you think? Considering Saradoc and I are the ones publishing it?" Esmeralda smirks. 

"You?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" 

"Surprise!"

"That's why Buckland seemed so familiar, it's where you're from!" Bilbo says pointing at Saradoc, who only grins in response.

"That's why we need office space, and a place for a shop, so we can get Buckland Publishing, and Took Books up and running again."

"I can't believe it," Bilbo says smiling, and lets his head fall down onto Esmeralda's shoulder, "I'm glad you are the ones publishing it, my very own family helping me make one of my dreams come true."

"It's our pleasure, sweetheart," Esmeralda says and kisses the top of his head. 

"Oh, here comes our army," Bell chuckles, and Bilbo looks up; eyes widening at the sight of twelve children ranging from Frodo's age up to late teens. 

"Let me introduce some of the lot, the oldest ones wasn't that big last time you saw them, and as you know, there's some new additions to our family," Paladin says, "this is our youngest, little Pippin, and Pervinca, Pimpernel, and Pearl. "

"And this is our Sam, Marigold,  Halfred, and  Daisy, May, and  Hamson  you probably remember," Hamfast  and Bell says, ruffling each of the kids' hair as they're introduced.

"This is our little Merry," Esmeralda says, "And Merimac's son Berilac ." 

"It's quite the group you have!" Bilbo chuckles, and puts down a squirming Frodo, who immediately walks over to Sam, Merry, and Pippin who's all his age, and standing together. 

"Hello, I'm Frodo," he says with a giggle. They all look at each other curiously for a moment, before Frodo throws his arms around Merry and hugs him tight.

"What about me?" Pippin asks with a small pout, and Frodo hugs him tight as well. Stopping in front of Sam, he grins when the boy whispers " hello Frodo."

"Hello Sam," he says, and cups Sam's cheeks with his little hands, and gives the boy a big, wet kiss on the cheek. 

The group of adults "ooh's" and giggles, and both Frodo and Sam's cheeks are tinted pink as he pulls away, and grabs Sam's little hand.

"Oh aren't you all adorable!" Bell coos, "it's a good thing you're all starting in the same kindergarten as Frodo soon!"

" Yay!" Frodo cheers.

"There you are, dear boy. I see you've found your family," Gandalf says as he walks up to Bilbo, hands behind his back, "now, how about we get this wedding started?"

" Yes, I think we should make another dream of yours come true, darling!" Bella says grinning.

" Mhm, that groom of yours wasn't too happy about having to wait inside, because we wanted to take you out of the room you've been in since early morning. Poor fella was pacing around,"  Hamfast  says.

"Quite the clammy hands when we met, and introduced ourselves,"  Merimac  adds.

"Oh, we shouldn't let that fantastic  man of yours wait any longer, now should we?" Bell asks. 

"Nor let me wait any longer," Bilbo says grinning, and all but runs through the garden, and to the chapel not  far from the house. 

**

He stops abruptly and gasps when he reaches the chapel, and garden right next to it. It's he himself who's been in charge for the decorations, pretty much anything, really. And he's helped making everything ready; set up tables, and chairs, table for the buffet and drinks, chosen and decorated with tablecloths, napkins, flowers, everything. 

But he hasn't really looked at it all from afar, and seen how beautiful the tables are decorated, how breathtakingly beautiful the garden and its flowers, and the view is. Durin  Estate really is a gorgeous place, and he can't quite believe he's about to get married, and have his party here; in a large garden surrounded by flowers and mountains. 

He sighs happily, and grins, and wrap his arms around his mother when she stops next to him. 

"Oh sweetheart," she says, "this is gorgeous, what a lovely place for a wedding reception." 

There's more than one gasping behind him, and Bilbo looks up with a grin. 

"And that chapel!" Eglantine exclaims. 

It's a small chapel of grey stone, and dark wood;  standing proudly by the garden. Just a couple meters from the entrance, is a large pond, that only makes the already stunning location better. 

"Bilbo!"  Dís exclaims, and makes her way over to Bilbo and his family, "I'm so happy to see you. You look amazing!"

"We had breakfast together this morning, and thank you. "

"You should've seen Thorin's pout when I told him I'd eat with you and not him,"  Dís giggles.

"I'm happy he gets to see you soon," Frerin says, "or he'll turn into a crying lump on the floor."

Dís leans in closer, "he's waiting for you by the altar," she whispers, and kisses his cheek.

" Oohh ..." 

"Oh no, sweetheart. You all go ahead, and get inside the chapel, we'll be right behind. Don't start crying just yet," Bella says as she grabs Bilbo's arm, and leads him towards t he chapel.

He watches as his own, and Thorin's  family, walks inside. Bella takes his hands in hers, the pale fingers trembling in his mother's warm hands. 

"My little Bilbo... I will never be able to tell you how much I love you, how happy I am to be your mother, and to have you in my life, as well as how proud I am of you, and happy for you. We've gone through so much together, and I'm glad I've always had you by my side. But I'm also glad we have had Thorin  and his family by our side this last year as well, you've found yourself an amazing man, Bilbo, so don't you dare mess it up," Bella says, and winks at the last part, "you're such an amazing man yourself, and you have both turned into fantastic dads too. I wish you all the best sweetheart!"

"Oh mum!" Bilbo throws his arms around her, and hugs her tight, trying his best not to start sobbing  into  her shoulder. 

"Let's have a fantastic day, love, and go get you married." 

Bilbo nods as he wipes away a tear, and  Bella takes Frodo's little hand in hers, kissing Bilbo's cheek as she does, before walking inside. 

He stands there all alone for a moment, taking deep breaths, and feels how sweaty his palms are. That he would be excited, but a bit nervous, isn't surprising, but that he's this nervous is. He can hear many of the guests  talking, and the sound of  Fili  and  Thorin's  laughter  reaches his ears. Thorin's  laughter is one of the most beautiful sounds, and Bilbo finds himself grinning, his heart beating faster, and body being filled with warmth, and love for his soon husband. 

He takes another deep breath, and crosses the threshold. 

The stone walls, and wooden floor and benches, bathes in the summer sun and candle light, and the benches has been decorated with small bouquets of baby breath bound  with burgundy silk ribbons. By the altar, are large flower bouquets of beautiful, colourful flowers. But the most beautiful, is Thorin. He's standing with his back to Bilbo, shuffling his feet nervously. 

Bilbo slowly walks up to the altar, glancing at his family and friends who are all big smiles, and dressed in light summer clothes. All the women , and children, as well as  Frerin and Vili, are wearing flower crowns, and Bilbo can't help but grin at the colourful sight, and if it hadn't been for two of them sporting beards; he'd thought it was only the women who had decorated their hair. 

"Hello, love," he whispers as he stops to stand next to Thorin, the deep breath and shaky exhale beside him making him smile. 

"Beloved,"  Thorin  whispers, reaches out, and grabs Bilbo's hand. He plants a soft kiss to the back of it, and holds it close to his face for a moment , and Bilbo can feel the tears on his cheeks. 

They can see Gandalf walking towards them, and when he stops in front of them, both take a deep breath before turning to face each other. 

Bilbo gasps quietly, and smiles at the same time he lets out a small sob. Thorin grins, and his eyes well up again.   


Thorin is the most beautiful, and handsome, man Bilbo has ever seen. And thinks he' s looking fantastic in suit, with trousers t hat's perfect over his butt, a white shirt, and a waistcoat that looks too good on him. He's wearing almost the same himself, only with burgundy tie and flowers, whereas Thorin wears deep, royal blue.

When the [sound of a violin ](https://youtu.be/YzfI5evpEE0)fills the chapel, Bilbo forces his eyes to  look  away to find the source; and sees Frerin stand not far from Thorin, playing some of the most beautiful tones Bilbo has heard.  Thorin chuckles at Bilbo staring at his brother with wide eyes, "told you I would take care of the music," he whispers, and winks when Bilbo looks at him again, a big grin on his face. 

Entwining their fingers, they hold on to each other tight, and it's as if they're all alone in the room. It's only them, the sweet music, vows and promises and words of love being exchanged despite them not really paying attention to what Gandalf says; only having eyes and ears for each other. 

Until little Frodo stands by them, a tiny version of a wine barrel in his hands; with a pillow of royal blue velvet filling the little barrel, and two rings in white gold on top. 

Their hands tremble as they put  the ring on each other 's finger, the other saying the words "I do" the most amazing words they both have heard being spoken . 

"Oh Bilbo,"  Thorin whispers as he pulls Bilbo close, and kisses him, "I love you so much."

Bilbo's hands slides up Thorin's  arms, his fingers going up in to his hair as he kisses him back; hard yet soft, eagerly yet gentle. 

" Ew, daddy kissing," they hear, followed by a giggle, and both stop to look at each other. 

Looking down, they find Frodo still standing there;  big blue eyes, and a large grin looking back up at them. 

Thorin picks up the little boy, and holds him with one arm as the other sneaks behind Bilbo's back, and pulls him close so he can kiss him again. 

"My little family," Bilbo says with a grin, and kisses them both. 

****

The laughter and talk around the table is loud, the youngest children are running around and yelling happily, the older ones of Bilbo's family has found their way to Bain, Sigrid, Legolas, Gimli, and some of the otherteens . 

The buffet tables are overflowing with food, sweet treats, bottles of wine, and large glass jugs with juices and soft drinks, the tables they sit at are filled with plates of food and glasses; many containing wine from the very grapes not far from them. 

Flowers are decorating the tables, and garden, and now both Bilbo and Thorin  have their own flower crown as well. 

"I assume Dís chose the tablecloth for the table where our wedding cake shall stand?" Thorin asks with a chuckle. 

Bilbo giggles as he looks to where Thorin  is looking; next to the buffet table is a small round table for their wedding cake, the tablecloth being a golden, glittering one reaching all the way to the ground. 

"Indeed it is!"

Thorin sighs, but smiles. "I quite like it actually," Bilbo adds, and grins when Thorin  raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh come on brother, it's pretty! Just admit it!" Dís shouts from where she's sitting two seats away from him, and Thorin sighs again, "it isn't that bad ," he says and rolls his eyes at his sister's "I knew it!"  

"Thorin, I have something for you..." Bilbo says after a moment, and Thorin turns to look at him. Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, he pulls out a blue jewellery box, and hands it to Thorin . 

"Bilbo..." he breathes, "this is beautiful." 

Inside the box, is a pocket watch; simple clock, but with intricate details on the silver holding it. Attached, is a small note; brown paper hanging from a white thread.    
  
_ "In time all things grow old and weak, but my love for you only grows strong and better with every second of every day." _   
  
Bilbo turns the watch over in Thorin's hands, showing him the engraved BB on the back. 

"It belonged to dad," he whispers. 

"I love it, thank you, it means a lot," Thorin  says leaning forward, catching Bilbo's lips with his own, "and I have a couple things for you." 

He reaches under the table and grabs a present wrapped in  black  paper.  Smiling,  he hands it to Bilbo, who tears off the paper.

"God dammit, Thorin! " Bilbo bursts out  laughing, and Thorin' s  smile widens, "you really expect me to dig in  my garden with  gardening tools that has diamonds on them?" 

"Our garden," Thorin corrects, and both grin, "and yes, I do. Your husband made them and gave them to you, you have to," he says with a  smirk. 

Almost everyone around them are giggling, and Bilbo shakes his head and cups Thorin's  face, "thank you, husband. They're gorgeous, too gorgeous to use, but I will, if it so be  to please you," he says and laughs. 

"Thank you," Thorin says and gives him a kiss. 

Gently tapping his knife against the glass, Thorin  stands up, a paper bag in his hands.

"I have another present for you, but I want everyone to see this," he says, and Bilbo raises an eyebrow. 

"As you all know, most of Bilbo's family came down from England a few days ago, and thanks to them, I am very happy, and proud, to show you something..." 

Opening the bag, Thorin pulls out a big book that makes Bilbo gasp, and the guests to cheer loudly.

"The very first and the only one, so far, copy of my dear Bilbo's cookbook!" 

"That's... That's really my cookbook?! THAT'S MY BOOK! Oh my god, mum, that's mine!"

He jumps out of his chair and snatches the book from Thorin's  hands, roaming through it like his life dependson it. 

"Oh Esme!" Bella exclaims, "I thought you said you would wait until you had everything up and running here."

"Oh I might have, but we couldn't resist!" 

"For Bilbo!"  Thorin says and raises his glass, "for Bilbo!" everyone shouts. 

"For me!" Bilbo says happily, and drinks what's left of his wine. 

  
"Oh sweetheart, it's amazing!" Bella exclaims as she looks through the book, Frís and Dís hanging over her shoulders, nodding at her words, "and you've included your grandmother's chocolate cake, and  Bungo's autumn mushroom soup..." 

Leaning down, Bilbo kisses his mother's cheek, "they're our most treasured recipes, how could I not include them," he says with a smile, "and look at all the wonderful photos, taken by you!" 

Bella tries to hide her smile, but fails, and giggles as her cheeks turn  pink.

**

"Now, who wants some cake?!" Bilbo asks grinning, and takes Thorin's  hand. There's loud squeals and "me, me, me!" coming from where all the games, and toys, are, and a group of children and teens comes running towards the buffet table. 

"May I have some cake?" 

"Sweetheart, you'll get the second piece," Bilbo says and ruffles Frodo's hair, the boy cheering loudly. 

"I have another surprise."

Bilbo  looks back up at Thorin, who has a golden bottle in his hands, "what on earth have you made ?" Bilbo asks with a giggle. 

"Champagne."

" Wha - ... Really?!"

"Look,"  Thorin  says grinning, and holds the bottle out for Bilbo, and the guests close enough, to see. 

The white label has a gold frame, and reads "Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Durin, 31st of December 2017"

" Thorin... Oh Thorin ..." 

"I made a few , so I've  saved one we can drink  on our one year anniversary ."   


With his free hand, Thorin pulls Bilbo close, giving him a kiss. 

"Ready for some wedding cake made by you, and champagne made by me?" 

"Hey, I helped with t hat cake!" Dís shouts, "And I that champagne!" Dwalin adds. 

"Shush," Bilbo hisses, a finger in front of his lips that are curled into a smile, "more than ready, love." 

Putting the bottle down on the table, Thorin picks up the hand trowel he had made for Bilbo, "let's cut some cake," he laughs. 

"You dork," Bilbo says, and laughs as he takes the hand trowel  from Thorin.

Thorin's larger hand holds his smaller one in his own, and together, they cut a large piece of the wedding cake. He never thought that cutting cake would be this emotional, but as they cut the first piece,  everyone around them claps and cheers, and Bilbo feels the tears roll down his cheeks that's beginning to hurt because of all the smiling. 

"I love you, my beloved,"  Thorin  whispers, and kisses Bilbo's neck, sending shivers down his back. 

When the cake is on their plate, Bilbo turns, and stands up on his tip toes to kiss Thorin .    
"And I love you, my dear husband. Oh, how I love you!" 

Thorin chuckles against Bilbo's lips, and bites his lower lip before kissing him harder. 

"Stop kissing, I want cake!" Frodo whines, and pulls at both Bilbo and Thorin's  trouser leg . 

"Oh come here you!" 

Lifting Frodo up,  Thorin  throws him up into the air; the boy squealing in delight, and giggling when  Thorin  catches him. 

Following Bilbo, they sit down by the table again, and Frodo reaches for his cake as soon as he's comfortable in Thorin's lap . 

"Young man, how on e arth have we taught you how to eat?" Bilbo asks, holding out a spoon. Frodo pouts,  licks his fingers that are now covered in cream, and takes the spoon. 

Chuckling, Bilbo picks up his own spoon. 

"Here husband." He holds  it out, a large piece of the cake on it, for Thorin to take.    


"Oh Bilbo, this is amazing." 

"Thank you," Bilbo says, and grins when Thorin  holds out his own spoon for Bilbo. 

**

As the evening grows late, the party grows louder, and happier. If that 's even possible. There's speeches, where Ori cries so much during his own he can barely read what he's written, as well as songs, music, and the later it gets; the more lively the music from Balin's saxophone, a nd Frerin's violin, and the songs from Bofur, gets. 

They're all dancing, and singing along until they can hardly breathe, and play games of all sorts until someone's hurt, or they're laughing at the ones who hates loosing. 

Loud laughter fills the air, and Bilbo grins as he wrap an arm around Thorin's waist. He takes his hand, entwine their fingers, and smiles at Thorin kissing his palm. And he can't help but smile as he looks out over the garden;  the messy tables, kids running around laughing and screaming, Frodo and Sam holding each other's hands and dancing, his and Thorin's mothers  dancing together, Paladin's daughter Pearl sitting on Fili's lap, Dís and Vili  dancing and looking utterly adorable as usual, Ori and Dwalin kissing and giggling while dancing. The ones not dancing are playing croquet, having sack races; which had caused Bilbo to fall flat on his face, or some of the other games they've set up so the guests can have fun.     
  


Despite everything that has happened ever since he lost his dear father, everything that has happened between himself and Thorin; it has all turned out rather amazing, and all bad, nagging feelings and doubts are long gone. He knows now, where he is, where he wants to be, what he wants to do, and who to do it with. 

Bilbo can't wait for his book to finally find its  way to the bookstores, and he know  now that he wants to write more, be it recipes or novels. Nor can he wait to begin a new chapter of his life; with a husband, and son. He know life's got a lot to offer, there's so much for them to experience and explore, and words cannot describe how happy he is to spend the rest of his life with Thorin . 

"We have quite the large family,"  Thorin says, and chuckles at his nephews antics and moves on the dancefloor. 

"We're so lucky to have them all. I can't believe so many of mine have moved down here."

He snuggles closer to Thorin, tightening his hold around his waist. "Our larger get-together's will sure be big now. I look forward it, to spend time with them, but most of all, I look forward to spend the rest of our days together; as husbands."

Thorin grins, and leans down to kiss him. "And I look forward to grow old with you, my beloved husband," he whispers against Bilbo's lips, and kisses him again. "I have one last  surprise for you. Well, considering what day it is it isn't that surprising, but still. "

Bilbo raises an eyebrow, and jumps when Thorin  shouts   _"Gandalf!"_

The call for his uncle is followed by a loud bang that makes Bilbo jump once more, and  everyone else to gasp. 

The sky above them is lit up by sparkling red and blue, followed by gold and silver. 

"Fireworks!" Frodo shouts happily, and wrap his arms around Bilbo's leg. He lifts the boy up, holding him close while Thorin  pulls Bilbo close to his chest, holding him tight, his chin on his shoulder. 

"A dragon!" Frodo gasps. 

"How did he... Do that..." 

"Your uncle is full of surprises, that's for sure,"  Thorin chuckles. 

"To Bilbo and Thorin!" 

Both look from the fireworks to their family and friends;  they're in a circle around them, with raised glasses and sparklers. 

"Oh..." Bilbo whispers, and a few tears roll down both his and Thorin's cheeks. 

"Here you go," Dís whispers grinning, and hands them all a sparkler each. 

Frodo waves the sparkler around, laughing loudly as he does. 

  
"Thank you, thank you all so much for spending this day with us, thank you so much for making our day so wonderful!" 

"Truly, thank you. It means a lot!" Thorin adds. 

"To Bilbo and Thorin!" they all shout again, and Thorin grabs the bottle of champagne next to him, raising it as the others raise their glass. 

"To you and me, my beloved!" 

The Sun will rise again   
When darkness can’t get any darker   
Shadows will retreat   
When night has filled the cup of time   
  
When pearls start to glow   
When morning dewdrops glister   
When the wind waves the blade of grass   
The Sun will rise again   
  
When eagles have descended by my side   
When I no longer need to flee   
When mountain has allowed me, I will stay   
And rest for a while

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know Frerin played The Last Goodbye, but it's so pretty!)
> 
> 4-5 months, 172 word pages, and several thousand words later... That's it guys, the start of Bilbo and Thorin's marriage, and the end of my very first (at least completed) fan fiction...
> 
> It might not be the greatest story in many ways, but I love it, and it's been so much fun writing this! It's been so great to finally write again, create my own lil story, and thanks to myself and how I decided to write this I've learned a lot, and had a good excuse to find out more about New Zealand ;)
> 
> What I think is most important, is to enjoy what you're writing, and have fun doing it, or else it probably won't be as good as it has the potential too be, or a great experience. It's always great to get comments, constructive criticism, and help on the way, but it's you who's writing, so in the end; write the story you want to write, and how you want, be it plot, style, etc.
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who's read my entire story! ♡
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think, about the story, and this final chapter. Even if you read it several months after I finished the story, I'd love to get comments.  
> I always respond, and they are very appreciated, so is constructive criticism, and kudos.
> 
> And if you have any questions, be it about the characters, something that happens or doesn't happen, something someone does or say, or don't, or anything else, you're more than welcome to ask ^^  
> Also if you're curious about any of the photos I've used, or if you want some of them, tell me and I can give you the link. (None of them are taken by me.)
> 
> I have created a youtube playlist, as well as one on spotify, with the songs I've used in my fic, or other that I think fit something in the story in some way.
> 
> Youtube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQwiFixi_476w57oHAjpb1KIKnkePJHyP
> 
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/idamiipo/playlist/6oGOYG3eARN6YVs3skqMeN
> 
> Yeah, I think that's it.. :)
> 
> I've already started on a new story, if I'll ever write it and/or finish it.. We'll see ;)  
> It's a bagginshield story, and it'll be different in style, and their relationship will be a lot more different, and I don think it'll be like a tourist guide for some place haha
> 
> Until then, thank you for reading The Sun Will Rise Again! Take care ♡


End file.
